Happily ever after
by misa kaguya hime
Summary: Perjalanan hubungan sang samurai junior dengan kapten klubnya. pillar pair, shonen ai, OC, OOC,slight AU. FINAL CHAPTER update! Beritahu kesan pesan kalian ya XD
1. introduction

disclaimer : umm... pak de takeshi konomi

pairing : kunimitsuXryoma atau lebih dikenal dengan pillar pair.

warning :

Jelas shonen ai, gak suka JANGAN baca, tanpa beta rider, ada OC, big OOC, slight AU. warning selanjutnya ditambahkan nanti hehe.

_bla bla _, pikiran.

**bla bla, **bahasa indonesia.

ini pertama kalinya saya bikin bahkan sampai di posting. jadii... selamat menikmati suguhan saya.

* * *

><p>Chap I introduce<p>

Bersamaan dengan datangnya pagi, seorang gadis bangun dari tidurnya yang tak bisa di bilang nyenyak. Ia kerap terbangun di tengah malam.

Ia melihat ke arah jam di meja belajarnya,pukul 05.46. Ia beranjak dari kasur nyamannya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai karena masih basah. Ia ambil hair dryer dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ari, sarapan."

Tepat setelah ia selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, ia mendengar ibunya memanggil.

Ari atau Fuyumi Aria Irawan, gadis blasteran Jepang-Indonesia yang kini berusia 15 tahun, menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin di meja riasnya.

'_Another boring day_' keluhnya dalam hati.

Aria mengambil ikat rambut berwarna biru dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu. Ia sematkan dua buah jepit rambut berbentuk bintang pada poni di sebelah kiri.

"aku rasa cukup…" gumamnya.

Ia raih tas Hermes Megasized yang baru ia beli akhir pekan kemarin. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang terlupa, ia turun ke ruang makan.

"Pagi Yah, Bu."

Dengan suara yang ia paksakan terdengar ceria, ia menyapa ayah dan ibunya. untungnya, mereka tidak menyadari kejanggalan pada putrinya dan salamnya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang ayah yang sibuk membaca dokumen-entah-apapun-itu dan senyum lembut dari sang ibu.

"Mana aniki?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah roti bakar coklat kejunya.

"Sudah berangkat duluan, he said something about practice." Jawab sang ibu dengan campuran Indonesia dan inggris, dan terkadang jepang.

Mako Chyntia Irawan, nama sebelumnya adalah Mako Kusanagi, mantan artis dan kini merupakan high class socialita, wanita asal Jepang berusia 37 tahun yang akhirnya merubah kewarganegaraannya karena menikahi seorang pria asli Indonesia. Dikaruniai dua orang anak yang sekarang sudah berusia masing-masing 17 dan 15 tahun.

"Ari, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Ayah akan mengantarmu sampai sekolah."

Aria melihat ayahnya yang kini sudah menyelesaikan meminum kopinya dan mencium lembut bibir sang istri.

Reza Karunia Irawan, pengusaha sukses di umurnya yang ke-40. Perusahaannya awalnya hanya mencakup bidang pulp and paper, tetapi seakan belum puas, ia merambah ke bidang property dan inilah mereka. High classes party, part of first class socialite and so on and so on.

Aria menghabiskan susu coklatnya dalam satu tenggak dan mengelap bibir nya dengan serbet makan.

"Gochisousama, Ibu, aku berangkat. Ittekimasu."

Setelah mencium pipi kanan dan kiri sang ibu ia bergegas menuju mobil dimana ayahnya menunggu.

"Itterashai." Balas sang ibu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga Irawan untuk tetap memakai kebiasaan orang jepang demi sang ibu. Apalagi setelah kini mereka pindah ke jepang karena pekerjaan sang ayah.

Ya, Aria dan keluarganya kini menetap di jepang. Aria meninggalkan Jakarta tempat dimana ia dibesarkan selama 10 tahun terakhir. Sudah seminggu ia memasuki sekolah barunya, Seishun High School. Ia agak sebal dengan sekolah barunya karena ia lebih memilih sekolah di Hyotei Academy atau Rikkai University, tapi apa daya, ia dan kakak laki-lakinya berakhir Seishun yang menurut warga sekitar adalah sekolah yang meluluskan –not at all- banyak murid-murid berprestasi and so on.

Ia melirik ayahnya yang kini sudah sibuk dengan handphone dan laptop nya. Sekali lagi ia menhela napas dalam dan detik berikutnya, pikirannya sudah melayang ke website dimana ia biasa membeli tas atau sepatu baru.

"Nona, sudah sampai"

Suara supirnya menghentakkan dirinya ke dunia nyata.

"Makasih pak, **Ayah, aku pergi**" ia mencium pipi kiri dan kanan ayahnya sedangkan sang ayah hanya menggumam 'Hnn' saja.

Begitu ia memasuki perkarangan sekolah, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Semenjak pertama kali ia masuk sekolah tersebut, semua memandangnya seolah ia memiliki tiga kepala. Well, memang sih ia agak beda sendiri, tas dan sepatu yang ia gunakan berbeda dengan yang lain, bukan tas hitam yang disediakan dari sekolahnya tapi tas bermerek yang belum tentu semua orang tahu. Tapi hey, jangan salahkan dirinya karena tidak ada peraturan yang mengatur tas dan sepatu seperti apa yang harus dikenakan.

Ia bergegas ke locker sepatunya dimana ia bisa mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu untuk di dalam sekolah.

"Ohayou Aria-san." Sapa salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Tasnya bagus, beli dimana?" kata yang seorang lagi.

Aria tersenyum lemah, apa yang mereka tahu tentang fashion. Ia malas ber ramah-tamah tapi yaah…

"Ohayou, tidak usah memanggilku Aria-san, Ari saja. Dan ini? Terima kasih. Aku baru membelinya di ginza pekan kemarin."

"Aku mau ke kelas."

Tanpa menunggu ke dua 'teman sekelasnya' nya tersebut, Aria berjalan menuju kelasnya. Belum sampai ia ke kelasnya, ia sudah di tabrak oleh seseorang.

"Hey, be careful please." Aria kelepasan bicara dengan bhs inggris.

"Che, can you get out of my way. I'm in hurry."

Terpaku, itulah keadaan Aria saat itu. Belum pernah ia ketemu siswa yang bisa fasih berbicara bahasa inggris di sekolah itu. Ada sih yang bisa, tapi dengan aksen jepang dan terdengar aneh, sedangkan ini…

"Hey, you can speak in English…"

"So?"

Barulah Aria sadar jika yang menabraknya adalah pemuda berperawakan cantik dengan rambut ravennya dan matanya yang berwarna emas dan berkilat bagai kucing. Tingginya sama dengan dirinya.

"No, just surprised. Aren't you said you in hurry?"

"Oh shit, I've gotta go."

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ketika ia akan melangkah ia melihat strap HP dari perak berbentuk raket kecil. Aria berpikir mungkin dari pemuda tadi. Tapi ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh my, I forget to ask his name. Well, I hope we can meet again." Gumamnya sambil mengantongi strap tsb. Tanpa ia tahu, ia akan benar-benar terus berurusan dengan pemuda tersebut.

###################################################################################################################

Bel penanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari itu akhirnya berbunyi. Aria sudah hampir mati kebosanan. Bukan karena pelajarannya yang terlalu mudah, justru karena ia tak mengerti sama sekali itulah yang membuatnya sangat bosan. Hanya satu atau dua pelajaran yang ia kuasai. Seperti bahasa inggris dan kesenian, pelajaran semacam matematika, sejarah, dan fisika, sudah ia buang jauh-jauh dan mengandalkan kakak tercintanya saat ada ujian.

Aria tengah membereskan barang-barangnya saat ia mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Ari."

"Haruya-nii, sedang apa disini?"

Aria agak terkejut dengan kedatangan kakaknya, karena jarang sekali kakanya datang ke kelasnya.

Haruya Reiza Irawan, usia 17 tahun, putra pertama dan dipastikan akan meneruskan perusahaan sang ayah. Berwajah tampan tapi sikapnya dingin terhadap lawan jenis dan _terkesan_ tak tertarik pda apapun. Aria sempat berpikir jangan-jangan kakaknya gay, tapi tak pernah ia melihat kakaknya terlihat bersama hanya dengan satu laki-laki atau apapunlah. Mungkinkah kakaknya asexual?

"Ibu bilang hari ini kau pulang bareng aku karena **pak Karyo sedang bersama ibu, pak Suman sedang menunggu ayah dikantor dan supirmu sedang sakit kan**?"

"Aku kan bisa naik bus atau kereta."

"Itu dia yang ibu tak mau. Ayo cepat, kau ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Lapangan tennis."

"He? Ngapain?"

"aku masih ada latihan."

"Latihan? Latihan apa?"

"Latihan masak, ya latihan tenis lah. Aku anggota klub tenis."

"Sejak kapan?" Aria makin terkejut. Ia baru tahu kakaknya masuk klub olahraga.

"Sudah sejak kita masuk sini aku sudah mendaftar di klub tennis."

"Hoe?"

Sesampainya di lapangan, semua mata lagi-lagi tertuju pada Aria. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena yang memandangnya kali ini semuanya laki-laki.

"Nii-san, aku rasa lebih baik aku di perpus atau…"

"Tidak, kau tunggu disini." Ujarnya sambil menyuruh Aria duduk di kursi panjang yang disediakan di luar lapangan.

"Hoi hoi, siapa dia Haruchan?"

Aria agak mengernyit mendengar kakaknya dipanggil dengan sebutan –chan oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Aria menatap tajam laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata biru yang memanggil kakanya dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh itu. Laki-laki tersebut agaknya sdar jika Aria tak suka kakaknya dipanggil seperti itu.

"Uuh.. pandangannya mengerikan… huee…"

Aria menatap laki-laki tersebut bingung. Orang ini emang udah sifatnya begini atau memang sedang mengolok-olok tatapannya?

"Eiji-san. Dia adik perempuanku, Aria. Dia hanya tak suka karena kau memanggilku dengan sapaan khas mu." Ujar Haruya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Kali ini Aria merasa dia berada di dunia lain karena kakaknya tertawa. Ya, kakaknya yang jarang tertawa (bukan berarti tidak pernah) kini tertawa dengan mudahnya dihadapan orang yang Aria tak kenal.

"Nii-san, si-siapa dia?"

"Ah, iya. Dia salah satu regular di klub tenis, namanya Kikumaru Eiji dia sekelas denganku. Eiji-san ini adikku, Aria."

"Hoi, salam kenal Aricchi."

"A-aricchi?" Aria merasa dirinya sudah hampir pingsan.

"gak usah kaget Aria, Eiji memang seperti itu."

"Minna, Ini adik perempuannya Haruchan, Aricchi."

Eiji berteriak ke teman-temannya yang dari mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka sambil tersenyum malu-malu sedangkan beberapa lagi yang mengenakan jaket yang sama dengan Eiji menghampiri tempat dimana Aria duduk.

"Aah, jadi ini adik perempuanmu. Manis sekali." Ujar salah satunya yang rambutnya bergaya spike. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Aria.

"Aku Momoshiro Takashi, kelas 2, kau boleh memanggilku momo-chan. Salam kenal."

"Sa-salam kenal."

"Hey, kalian ayo perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Tenang Eiji, maafkan kelakuannya ya, aria-san. Aku Oishi Shuichiro, kelas 3."

"Oishi wakil kapten di klub ini."

"Sou ka."

"A-anu, aku kawamura takeshi, aku juga kelas 3. Salam kenal."

"Kamu… laki-laki besar tapi pemalu y…" ujar Aria terang-terangan yang akhirnya kena jitak dari sang kakak. Aria mengucapkan maaf setelah sebelumnya memandang tajam kakaknya.

"Perkenalkan fshuu… Kaidoh kaoru kelas 2."

"Hee…" Aria sudah mau berkomentar 'kayak ular dan wajahnya seram' tapi kakaknya sudah menatap tajam padanya.

'_ya ya, mulutku terkunci rapat_.'

"Adikmu benar-benar cantik Haruya."

Seorang laki-laki (cantik jika menurut Aria) mengangkat sebelah tangan Aria dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Namaku Fuji Shuusuke, salam kenal Ohime-sama"

"A-ah, salam kenal" wajah Aria bersemu merah.

"Ehem. Lepaskan tanganmu Fuji."

"Haruya, sudah kubilang panggil aku Shuu."

Aria langsung merasa alert. Jangan-jangan laki-laki bernama fuji ini….

"Ari, memang sudah sikapnya seperti itu. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh." Haruya menghardiknya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Aria.

"Hmm… tingginya sekitar 165 cm, rambutnya hitam panjang hingga ke pinggang. Ukurannya…"

Belum selesai laki-laki aneh berkacamata kotak tebal bicara, Aria sudah memukulnya dengan tas Hermes nya. Dia lupa satu hal. Di tasnya terdapat laptop.

"Kyaa, Mac ku…"

"Kau bawa Mac?"

"Biarin, habis bosan sih."

"Mac?" Tanya Eiji bingung

"Mc'D? kali ini Momo yang menimpali.

"Bukan, MAC yang dimaksud disini MacBook Air kan?" Tanya Fuji meyakinkan tebakannya.

"Ya-yaah.. begitulah."

"Inui-san tolong jangan macam-macam terhadap adikku." Ancam Haruya.

"Nii-chan, siapa laki-laki aneh itu?" tanya Aria pada kakaknya.

"Aah, itu Inui Sadaharu, kelas 3. Dia data master disini." Jawab Fuji yang memang mendengar pertanyaan Aria.

"Data master? **Ini sih orang aneh**…" gumamnya

Sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba ada yang meneriaki mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

Semua langsung dalam posisi siap gerak, kecuali Inui yang terus menulis sesuatu, Fuji yang tetap saja tersenyum dan terlihat tenang dan juga kakaknya yang tetap berada disampingnya.

"Ah, Tezuka. Maaf, kami akan kembali berlatih. Tadi kami keasyikan mengobrol dengan adiknya Haruya."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Tezuka ini menatap Haruya dengan pandangan tajam yang lalu beralih ke Aria.

'Damn, hot. He absolutely hot guy. O-M-G, I hope I can try his kissing ability'

Pikiran nakal Aria mulai bereaksi melihat laki-laki tersebut. Matanya berbinar-binar. Haruya yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya, menginjak kaki adiknya yang mengenakan sepatu colee han.

"Haruya, bukankah dilarang membawa orang luar ke lapangan."

"Maaf, buchou. Aku ditugaskan menjaganya hari ini. Agar bisa kuawasi terus makanya kubawa kemari dan lagi, ini diluar lapangan kok."

"terserah apa kata mu."

"Nii-chan, siapa laki-laki ini?" Tanya Aria sambil berbisik.

"Ah iya, buchou perkenalkan, adikku Aria, Aria ini kapten klub kami, Tezuka Kunimitsu kelas 3."

"yoroshiku, Tezuka senpai." Aria berusaha sebisa mungkin mengeluarkan pheromone kewanitaannya berharap Tezuka tergoda.

Tapi laki-laki bernama Tezuka tadi hanya mengngguk.

'Eh gak mempan. A stoic guy, he is definitely hot guy, I'm sure.'

"Semuanya kembali latihan !" perintah Tezuka. Semua beraksi tanpa protes.

'Hmm, tipe pemimpin bgt. Kayak ayah.'

"Ari, aku latihan dulu. Kau tunggu disini."

"Hai, hai."

Dan kini Aria hanya bisa diam menonton klub tenis pria berlatih.

'Interesting, aku gak tahu kalo semenarik ini latihannya. Hmm, yang bernama eiji tadi lincah bgt orangnya. Well, gak heran juga ngeliat tingkahnya yang cepet berubah kaya tadi. Hmm, kaya kucing.'

"BURNIIIING !"

Aria tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan liar dari lapangan.

'Tunggu, itukan yang tadi pemalu banget, siapa tadi namanya… ah, Kawamura. OMG, dia berkepribadian ganda ya?'

Karena menarik Ia pun berdiri dan mulai berkeliling melihat latihan berlangsung.

'Hmm, itu kan Momo-chan senpai dan yang sedang bertengkar dengannya itu… hmm.. Ah si ular, kaidoh-senpai.'

Aria menonton dgn heran dua senpai yang baru dikenalnya yang kini tengah bertengkar, sang wakil kapten yang Aria ingat bernama Oishi mencoba melerai tapi yah gak berhasil, kemudian dia melihat yang lebih aneh lagi saat laki-laki aneh a.k.a Inui-senpai menghampiri mereka berdua dengan membawa gelas berisi minuman yang berwarna aneh, entah pink, entah oranye, entah perak. Aria langsung mual melihatnya. Ia langsung beralih ke lapangan yang lain.

'Oh, dia cowok cakep yang tadi. Tezuka senpai, lucky. Hmm, he has a match with aniki. Eeh? Dia mainnya gak serius ya?'

"Hey, are you underestimating my brother? Play seriously."

Tidak sadar Aria sudah meneriaki mereka dengan bahasa inggris. Semua langsung terdiam. Haruya kaget yang membuatnya tak bisa membalas serangan kaptennya dan sedetik kemudian menghela napas.

Yang Aria tahu berikutnya, sang kapten sudah berada di hadapannya hanya terpisah pagar pembatas lapangan, sedang menatapnya tajam. Aria pikir jika sang kapten tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Apa? Aku bilang bermainlah dengan serius." Tantang Aria.

"Jangan mengganggu latihan!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau berhenti meremehkan kakakku."

Tezuka menghela napas dalam dan kembali menatapnya tajam membuat yang melihat merinding ngeri. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Aria karena ayahnya sering menatapnya seperti itu. Dia malah balas menatap tajam.

"Kalian Irawan bersaudara benar-benar tidak mengenal rasa takut y…" ujar Fuji yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Aria.

"Aria, ini hanya latihan. Dia sengaja melakukannya karena ini hanya untuk melatih reflek ku mengambil bola. Bukan berarti dia meremehkanku."

"Tapi nii-chan, ayah yang bilang jang-Hmp..."

Mulut Aria pun dibekap kakaknya. Haruya tersenyum salah tingkah dan beralih ke kaptennya.

"Maaf buchou, aku akan menjelaskannya sekali lagi padanya."

"Haruya, 10 kali keliling lapangan."

"Baik."

"Apa? Apanya yang 10 kali.. Kakak jangan…"

Kalimat Aria menggantung saat dia menyadari seorang pemuda mengenakan topi putih merek fila berdiri disamping Fuji. Rambut ravennya yang Aria akui sangat indah hanya terlihat sebagian. Ia sedang meminum minuman soda kalengan.

"AAH ! kau yang tadi pagi nabrak aku!"

Pemuda tadi menatap Aria tak peduli dan tampk seperti sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

Aria merasa ada palu besar yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak ingat. ngomong-ngomong, ini, kau ngejatuhin ini tadi pagi. Punya kamu kan?" Tanya Aria sambil memperlihatkan strap perak yang Ia temukan tadi pagi. Sesaat pemuda itu melihat strap hp tersebut. Ia mengambilnya dan mengamatinya sebentar.

"Arigatou." Ujarnya pelan. Aria yakin ia melihat wajah pemuda itu bersemu merah walau hanya sesaat. kenapa ya?

"Your welcome."

Aria masih ingin mengobrol dengan pemuda itu tapi kakaknya sudah mendorongnya kembali ke kursi panjang.

"Aria dengar, berkat kau aku mendapat hukuman. Karena itu, tolong jangan menginterupsi jalannya latihan.. Dan jangan memotong perkataanku. Akan kujelaskan dirumah, get it?"

"But…"

"No but or I would kidnap your visa."

"You wouldn't dare haruya-nii."

"Behave yourself my cute sister."

Aria menggeram kesal tapi Ia biarkan saja. Dia lebih tidak ingin visanya disita. Dia berencana membeli kimono sutra dari victoria's secret malam nanti.

Setengah hati Ia menunggu kakaknya selesai latihan. Dan ketika akhirnya sang kapten membubarkan para anggota, Ia mendapati dirinya sudah dikerubungi oleh para regular yang sudah berganti seragam.

"Aricchi, mau ikut kami ke kedai burger?" ajak Eiji.

"Hee? Kedai burger? Hmm… aku harus tanya kakakku dulu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Haruya yang ternyata sudah ada didekat mereka, dibelakangnya berjalan sang kapten dan pemuda bertopi fila tadi.

"Eiji-senpai mengajakku ke kedai burger, bagaimana kak?"

"Hmm? Apa kau mencoba mengajak kencan adikku Eiji?"

"Ti-tidak tidak, kita pergi ramai-ramai kok, i-iya kan Momo?"

"Benar. Benar. Semua ditraktir Eiji-senpai." Ujar momo sambil tersenyum licik.

"EEH ! kau tega."

"Hahaha, Kalian ini ada-ada saja. Terserah kau Aria. Kau mau ikut atau tidak."

"Dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Aria tertarik.

"Hanya jalan kaki 10 menit dari sini."

"Jalan kaki, yakin Ri?"

"Tenang saja, aku ikut!"

"Baiklah aku juga ikut. Sebentar."

Haruya menjauh dari mereka dan mengeluarkan I-phone nya.

"Siapa yang dia telepon?" Tanya Momo penasaran.

"Supirnya, biar dia tidak menjemput kemari, melainkan langsung menjemput kekedai burger."

Semua berpikiran sama, '_dasar orang kaya_'.

Haruya kembali ke tempat Aria dan para regular berkumpul setelah memastikan supirnya akan menjemput mereka di kedai burger yang akan mereka tuju.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Ngomong-ngomong semua ikut?"

"Ah, aku tidak. Aku harus membantu ayahku." Ujar kawamura kemudian.

"Aku juga tidak. Aku harus segera pulang, fshuu" ujar kaidoh.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin ikut, tapi sayang, hari ini adikku datang."

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita pergi bersama-sama. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Tunggu." Eiji menghentikan jalannya.

"Etoo, buchou juga ikut?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Semua langsung menatap sang kapten. Biasanya disaat begini sang manta… er sang kapten akan menolak ikut.

"Lho emangnya kenapa. Buchou ikut kok." Ujar haruya santai.

"Ikut saja ikut saja. Semakin banyak semakin asyik." Ajak Aria yang kemudian mengandeng tangan Tezuka. 'Hehe, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan' pikirnya tak sadar dengan perubahan wajah sang man..iih sang kapten maksudnya. Ia juga tak sadar tatapan tidak suka dari seseorang. Semua langsung menatap Irawan bersaudara dengan pandangan kagum.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak takut sama tatapan dari buchou ya…" gumam momo tak sadar yang justru mendapat tatapan maut dari Tezuka. Momo bergidik dan ngumpet dibelakang Kawamura. Kaidou meledek Momo pengecut dan mereka pun terlibat perdebatan yang seperti saat latihan tadi. Pertengkaran mereka baru berhenti setelah Tezuka mengucapkan "Berhenti bertengkar atau lari keliling lapangan" dengan… pelan… tapi… mematikan.

"Kami sudah terbiasa menghadapi tatapan seperti Tezuka-senpai sih." Ujar Aria sambil tertawa.

Mereka pun berjalan ke kedai burger sambil mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa.

"Jadi, kalian pernah tinggal di Amerika?"

"Ya, kami tinggal disana sekitar 5 tahun, sedangkan sisanya kami tinggal di Indonesia. Negeri asal ayah kami."

"Ochibi juga tinggal di amerika kan sebelumnya?"

"Ochibi?" Tanya Aria.

"Ochibi panggilan untuk Echizen Ryoma, Ri." Haruya menoleh kearah pemuda bertopi sambil tertawa pelan.

Aria melihat kearah yang sama dan melihat pemuda itu berjalan dibelakangnya bersama dengan Tezuka.

"Jangan tanya…"

"I wouldn't ask, then"

Merekapun sampai di kedai burger. Beruntung bagi mereka karena Aria memutuskan mentraktir mereka semua sebagai bentuk peryaan pertemuan pertama mereka. Eiji, Momo dan Ryoma segera pesan banyak tanpa memerdulikan teguran Tezuka.

"Gak apa kok Tezuka-senpai. Bukankah menyenangkan melihat mereka dengan lahap menghabiskan itu semua." Ujar Aria sambil tersenyum gembira.

Dan entah bagaimana, Aria sudah menggelar lomba makan cepat diantara mereka bertiga yang dimenangkan oleh Momoshiro.

"Aahahaha, menyenangkan sekali. Semuanya makasih ya hari ini." Aria melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat yang dibalas tak kalah semangat oleh Eiji dan Momo.

Mulai hari itu, hari-hari Aria tidak lagi membosankan dan Ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

to be continued...

* * *

><p>AN : inilah chapter pertama. yakin masih banyak kekurangan, karenanya, mohon saran dan kritiknya. saya tahu perbedaan flame dan kritik, jadi tolong, dengan sangat, tidak memberi saya flame karena itu tidak memberi manfaat pada saya yang ingin menjadi lebih baik.

mungkin masih ada kesalahan pada percakapan bahasa inggris yang ada, tolong beritahu kesalahannya, karena kuliah saya mengutamakan bahasa jepang. dan saya jarang menggunakan bahasa inggris.

beberapa merek dari yang disebutkan, terinspirasi dari novel Glam Girls.


	2. the secret

disclaimer : akang takeshi konomi. ada beberapa yang terinspirasi dari novel 'glam girls' by gagasmedia. merk yang disebutkan punyanya yang punya XD

warning : disamakan dengan chap 1

**bla bla **- bahasa indo

_bla bla _- bahasa batin/ berpikir

di revisi dengan terburu-buru.

selamat menikmati

* * *

><p>Chap II the secret<p>

Dua bulan sejak pertemuan dengan para regular, Aria jadi lebih sering hang out bersama mereka. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keunikan mereka masing-masing. Ia dan kakaknya (yang sungguh ia baru tahu jika kakaknya juga termasuk regular) juga semakin dekat, tidak lagi hanya bertemu di meja makan atau saat meminta bantuan jika ada ujian.

Tapi ada sedikit yang mengusik pikiran Aria bila sedang bersama dengan para regular. Yaitu tentang sang pemuda bertopi yang sangat menyukai fanta kaleng dan juga tentang sang kapten klub. Aria yakin ada sesuatu diantara mereka, tapi Aria tak yakin apa. Ia tak bisa bilang apakah itu sebuah hubungan yang special atau bukan. Apakah itu hanya sekedar rasa hormat antara anggota dengan kaptennya atau mungkin rasa sayang seperti kakak terhadap adiknya atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Aria tidak masalah bila ternyata mereka memang berpacaran atau apa. Toh di amerika dan di Jakarta, ia mempunyai banyak teman yang menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi rasa penasarannya yang kian menguat membuatnya resah dan berakhir dengan kembalinya Ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak pada malamnya.

Ia bahkan bertanya pada temannya yang sedang menjalani hubungan dengan sesama jenisnya yang di jawab,"mungkin mereka memang sengaja menyembunyikannya. Kau tau kan, hal seperti ini masih sangatlah tabu untuk orang lain."

Aria juga bertanya pada kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum dan berkata,"Kenapa tidak kau coba tanyakan pada mereka?** Seperti bukan dirimu saja.**" Ujar Haruya sambil mengusap lembut rambut adiknya yang di biarkan terurai.

Tapi, Aria tak bisa langsung menanyakan hal itu. Dia tahu, tipe orang seperti Ryoma dan Tezuka-senpai, bukanlah orang yang mudah menceritakan tentang diri mereka.

Aria memutuskan agar Ia lebih mengakrabkan diri dulu sebelum menanyakan itu.

Aria sedang menikmati cappuchinonya di gerai kopi Starbucks sambil membaca novel yang baru saja Ia beli. Ia sedang berada di mall besar di ginza. Ia baru selesai berbelanja membeli satu atau dua buah pakaian yang Ia beli di D&G dan ankleboots Manolo baru. Setelah minumannya habis, Ia bermaksud menyimpan tas-tas belanjanya dulu di mobil dan kemudian kembali hunting pakaian.

Saat Ia sedang di basement dimana mobilnya di parkir, Aria mendengar ada suara seperti sedang bertengkar.

_'Halah, lover's quarrel. Ignore, ignore_' ujarnya dalam hati sambil terus berjalan kearah mobilnya. Belum sampai Ia ke mobilnya Ia sudah ditabrak seseorang.

'_What is this, de javu_?' pikirnya sebal. Baru saja Ia mau mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya pada sang penabrak, ia sadar bahwa yang baru saja menabraknya adalah orang yang menabraknya dua bulan lalu.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma tak menjawab, Ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan menahan sesuatu. Apa karena jatuh tadi jadi terluka?

"Ryoma, are you okay?" tanyanya lagi kali ini lebih lembut, karena instingnya sebagai perempuan berteriak, salah bicara sedikit saja, laki-laki dihadapannya akan menangis...

Mungkin ya. Kadang firasatnya salah sih.

Pertanyaannya lagi-lagi tidak dijawab dan justru Ryoma malah bangkit dan pergi walau akhirnya ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Barulah Aria sadar, orang-orang yang tadi terdengar sedang bertengkar adalah Ryoma dengan…

(Insert drumroll here XD)

Yang tak diragukan lagi, kapten klub tenis pria, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Agaknya Tezuka tak menyadari adanya Aria disitu karena terlalu focus untuk membujuk (baca: menahan) Ryoma karena entah apa. Tapi Aria bisa jelas melihat, Ryoma saat ini sangat tak ingin mendengar apapun yang dikatakan sang kapten.

Wajahnya yang biasanya polos dan selalu terkesan bosan, kini terlihat penuh dengan segala emosi yang ada didunia. Tapi yang buruk-buruk aja.

Aria menghela napas, berdiri, dan membersihkan roknya.

"Bisa kalian berhenti bertengkar dihadapanku?" Tanya Aria kalem sambil mengambil kantung-kantung belanjanya yang berserakan. Ia menatap Tezuka dengan tatapan malas dan sesaat ekor mata Aria menangkap sesosok perempuan muda yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang... aria gak tau apa karena agak jauh di belakang Tezuka. Kayaknya Aria pernah ngelihat gadis itu deh.

Ah, anggota klub masak dan ketua klub ikebana dan chadou.

'_Tapi kenapa ada disini_?'

Tezuka menatap Aria dengan pandangan tajam seperti biasanya. Tapi Aria bisa melihat ada rasa kaget di mata itu.

"Wajahmu sepertinya kaget sekali. Emang kamu pikir jepang selebar daun kelor, bukan berarti kau tidak akan bertemu dengan orang yang mengenalmu disini kan?"

"Maaf, bila anda terganggu. Tapi ini urusan kami. Silakan anda mengurusi urusan anda sendiri."

Aria agak sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya entah karena saking kaget atau apa, Tezuka berbicara _**sangat**_ sopan terhadap Aria. Padahal sebelumnya tidak, hmm, pernah juga sih, tapi tak sesopan ini. Ryoma masih memberontak dari pegangan Tezuka tapi agaknya Tezuka benar-benar memegangnya kuat-kuat.

"Hmm? Baiklah, aku memang berniat pergi kok. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan satu hal. Percuma kau mau bicara apapun pada Ryoma sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kalian bertengkar karena apa, tapi jika kau terus memaksanya seperti itu… maka bye-bye deh." Ujar Aria santai.

Wajah Tezuka yang tadi terlihat tegang (menurut Aria), kini melemah dan akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya. Belum sempat Ryoma melarikan diri, Aria sudah mencengkram tangannya cepat dan menyeretnya ke arah mobilnya tanpa memedulikan protes dari ryoma.

"Jaa ne Tezuka. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Di mobil, Aria sibuk meng sms sesuatu sedangkan Ryoma menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksud mu membawaku?" tanyanya setelah Aria tidak lagi sibuk dengan handphone nya. Aria melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Dan membiarkan orang tuamu membombardirmu dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin kau jawab? Lihatlah wajahmu sendiri Ryoma, kau terlihat seakan-akan ada sebuah tiang yang jatuh menimpa kucing kesayanganmu."

"Aku bisa mengatasi itu. Turunkan aku, aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak akan. Hari ini kau menginap di rumahku. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar kata tidak."

Dengan nada final yang Ia pelajari dari ayahnya, akhirnya Ryoma menyerah kalah dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa Aria.

Lalu lintas rupanya sedang tidak bersahabat terbukti dengan jalan yang macet panjang. Kabarnya terjadi kecelakaan yang menyebabkan lalu lintas terganggu.

Tepat saat Aria sedang mengeluh kesal, terdengar nada dering handphone. Aria langsung melihat kearah pemuda disampingnya karena jelas itu bukan dering handphone miliknya. Ryoma, yang tanpa memandang siapa yang menghubunginya, memutuskan hubungan telepon dan mensetingnya dalam silence mode.

"Itu Tezuka-senpai kan." Gumam Aria pelan.

Aria melihat sikap Ryoma menjadi kaku mendengar nama tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau tak mau membicarakan hal ini. Tapi, masalahmu tak kan selesai bila terus menghindar."

"Che, ternyata sama saja. Kau sendiri membombardirku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aku tak mau jawab."

"Pertama aku tidak bertanya. Kedua, setidaknya kau tak perlu takut ketika hubunganmu dengannya ketahuan olehku." Ucap Aria dengan maksud mendapat jawaban yang sudah membuatnya tak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini. Ia berharap agar Ryoma terpancing.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ryoma menatap Aria dengan pandangan tidak percaya, heran, dan Aria tahu, Ryoma sedikit terpojok. Umpannya dimakan!

"Awalnya aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu diantara kalian, tapi aku pikir itu wajar karena kalian sama-sama satu klub. Tapi, lama-lama aku merasa ada yang lain. Yang lain mungkin tak sadar, tapi setiap kita pergi bareng regular yang lain, aku menyadari satu hal. Walau kau berjalan bersama Momo-senpai atau Eiji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai juga pasti berada tepat disampingmu. Yang lain mungkin mengira itu hanya kebetulan. Tapi tidak untukku. Anggap saja insting wanita, aku sering melihat kalian saling menatap satu sama lain walau hanya sesaat. Saat kita di kereta setelah pulang dari pantai, saat itu penuhkan, tapi aku dan kau dapat tempat duduk. Seperti pada awalnya, aku tidak sadar, tapi saat aku tahu, orang yang berdiri dihadapanmu adalah Tezuka-senpai. Bukan senpai yang lain. Disitu aku semakin yakin ada sesuatu."

Aria berhenti bicara dan melihat ke arah Ryoma. Ryoma terlihat shock dan pucat. Mungkin Ryoma tak mengira ada yang menyadari hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

"Aku…"

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan bilang siapapun bila itu yang kau takutkan. Aku juga tidak menganggap ini sebagai bahan blackmail."

Ryoma kini tidak lagi menatap Aria, wajahnya tertunduk sedangkan tangannya mengepal keras.

Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdiam seolah membiarkan pikiran masing-masing mencerna apa yang terjadi. Aria menatap langit malam dan ternyata hujan turun dengan deras. Jalan macet, hujan turun deras, benar-benar hari yang tidak mengenakkan.

Aria masih menatap hujan yang turun dari jendela mobilnya ketika Ia mendengar isakan pelan dari kursi disebelahnya.

'_He? Nangis? Masa sih? Rasanya nama 'Ryoma' dan kata kerja 'menangis' tak bisa dijadikan kalimat yang baik dan benar deh?'_

"Ryoma kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ryoma masih terisak pelan berusaha menahan tangis yang terlanjur keluar.

Aria panik. Tumben-tumbennya Ia ngerasa bego buat bertindak sesuatu.

Ryoma menoleh ke arah Aria dan dengan sekali gerakan cepat lengannya, Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya. Matanya memerah dan sembab. Aria menatap iba. Jarang melihat laki-laki menangis, Aria sempat khawatir Ia akan berkomentar buruk thanks to her bad habit. Tapi kini, Ia melihat sahabat laki-lakinya menangis dan Aria akui, Ia tidak melihat sahabatnya itu seperti perempuan atau apapun lah.

Secara naluriah, Aria sudah memeluk Ryoma erat.

"Jangan ditahan. Just cry. Aku ada disini. Aku akan mendengar semua keluh kesahmu."

Ryoma mencoba menahan emosinya tapi karena mungkin terlalu berat untuknya, emosi itu meluap tak terkendali.

"Dia bilang dia akan terus bersamaku! Dia bilang dia menyayangiku! Tapi apa buktinya! Ia berbohong!" teriaknya marah. Pak Yat, supir Aria, sampai kaget mendengarnya.

"Sshh… apa? Tezuka berbohong apa padamu?"

Ditanya seperti itu, mengalirlah cerita dari mulut Ryoma. Dimulai dari janji-janji yang Tezuka ucapkan sampai kebohongan yang dikatakan Tezuka. Aria rasanya ingin menampar Tezuka saat itu juga.

Tezuka sudah berbohong bahkan membatalkan janji kencan mereka lebih dari lima kali. Ryoma masih percaya pada alasan Tezuka membantu kakek atau keluarganya karena Ia memang tipe seperti itu. Tapi setelah yang ke lima kalinya, Ryoma mengkonfrontasi Tezuka. Tapi Ia tidak mendapat jawaban yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Dan semua prasangka buruknya seolah terbukti saat hari ini Ia pergi ke ginza bersama sepupunya, Nanako. Ryoma sama sekali tak menyangka akan melihat kekasihnya yang seharusnya saat ini berada dirumah, tengah bergandeng mesra dengan perempuan yang hanya Ia kenal sepintas di sekolah sebagai kakak kelasnya.

"Tak hanya membatalkan kencan… tapi ia juga berbohong… dan yang paling tak bisa diterima, Ia bermesraan bersama wanita…"

'_jadi perempuan tadi_…' aria tak perlu bertanya lagi karena jawabannya sudah jelas.

Aria mengerti sekali perasaan Ryoma saat ini. Karena tak hanya sekali dua kali Ia mendengar keluh kesah dari sahabatnya yang juga gay atau lesbian, rasa takut akan pasangannya ternyata kembali memilih lawan jenisnya.

Walau… Memang itulah yang seharusnya, pria dengan wanita. Bukan pria dengan pria atau wanita dengan wanita.

Tapi bila memang seharusnya seperti itu, kenapa bisa ada cinta terhadap sesama jenis? Apakah itu murni hanya sebuah nafsu belaka? Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka, pasangan homoseks, yang memang saling mencintai bahkan benar-benar sampai kematian memisahkan mereka? Apa itu juga nafsu?

Aria benar-benar ingin memukul Tezuka sekarang. Bila perlu, hingga sang kapten sedikit terluka hingga perlu dirawat dirumah sakit selama, sedikitnya setengah tahun.

Aria terus mendengarkan semua cerita Ryoma samapi Ia merasa berat pada pangkuannya. Aria melihat Ryoma telah tertidur. Mungkin kelelahan setelah menangis dan mencurahkan sedikit bebannya. Setelah satu jam terjebak di kemacetan, akhirnya mobil Camry hitam Aria berhasil melaju dan sampai di rumahnya. Seperti yang sudah Ia sms pada kakaknya, Haruya sudah menunggu di balkon atas yang pemandangannya langsung menuju taman dan gerbang utama. Begitu melihat mobil adiknya, Haruya segera turun kebawah dan menyambut adiknya tersebut.

Ia tidak kaget melihat Ryoma yang tertidur dipangkuan adiknya. Tapi Ia kaget karena Ryoma terlihat kacau.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Tapi tolong, biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Kakak sudah menyuruh bibi menyiapkan kamar tamu kan?"

"Beres. Biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya Pak." Ujar Haruya saat melihat Pak Atmo, pejaga rumah dari Jakarta yang juga sengaja dibawa keluarga Irawan, mau mengangkat tubuh kecil dan lemas Ryoma.

Haruya mengangkat tubuh Ryoma dan membopongnya ke kamar tamu yang tepat disamping kamar Haruya. Pelan-pelan Ia letakkan Ryoma di kasur. Setelah Ia memastikan Ryoma tidak akan salah posisi tidur, ia menyelimuti Ryoma dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Aria masih menunggu diluar dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau juga tidurlah. Malam sudah larut. Ayah hari ini menginap dihotel dan ibu menyusulnya kesana tadi. Ibu bilang kalau mau makan, tinggal bilang ke bibi."

Aria menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin minum coklat hangat untuk menenangkan diri. Ryoma menceritakan banyak padaku tadi dan jujur saja, Rasanya amarahku hampir tak terkendali."

Haruya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar komentar adiknya.

"**Akan kuceritakan nanti**, aniki."

"Baik, kalo gitu, masuklah ke kamar. Biar aku yang minta bibi mengantar coklat kekamarmu."

Malam itu, Aria sulit tidur karena amarah dan rasa kecewa yang menyergapnya tak kunjung hilang. Ia masih teringat teriakan kecewa Ryoma yang melihat kekasihnya berjalan mesra dengan _wanita_. Aria berpikir jika Ia yang berada diposisi Ryoma, rasanya ia yakin, kekasihnya itu pasti sudah tak bernyawa.

* * *

><p>Esok paginya, Ryoma kesulitan membuka matanya karena bengkak sehabis menangis. Kepalanya juga pusing. Dan lagi, Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Ia perhatikan sekelilingnya. Kamar yang luas dengan king size bed yang Ia tempati sekarang. Kamar tersebut dicat putih tapi dilapisi wallpaper bercorak guguran daun berwarna campuran coklat dan emas.<p>

Well, bila dilihat seluruhnya. Tema warna dikamar ini adalah coklat muda, emas, dan putih.

Ryoma beranjak dari kasurnya pelan-pelan karena pusing masih menyerang kepalanya. Ia mencari dimana toilet berada namun yang ia temukan malah lemari yang naudzubillah sebesar kamarnya dirumah.

"Where the hell is that damn toilet?" rutuk Ryoma.

Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya Ryoma menemukan toilet yang bernuansa emas dan perak. Ambience keseluruhan kamar mandi tersebut sama sekali tidak ada yang out of place. Membuat nyaman bahkan walau hanya di toilet.

Ryoma membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Cukup mengurangi bengkak matanya dan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Ia melihat ke arah cermin dan tersenyum mengejek ke dirinya sendiri.

"How pathetic I can be…" gumamnya.

Setelah merasa cukup segar dan siap, ia keluar dari toilet dan melihat Haruya dan Aria yang bercakap-cakap dengan pandangan khawatir. Aria menyadari keberadaan Ryoma lebih dulu.

"Ryoma, there you are." tanpa ba bi bu, aria memeluk erat ryoma bagai memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya.

"Ohayou, aria sudah panik melihatmu tak ada di tempat tidur, karena saat terakhir ia mengecekmu kau masih tidur. She almost calls all of servant and call ambulance in case if you try suicide."

Ryoma masih belum bicara apapun karena merasa risih dipeluk wanita. Ia paling tak biasa dipeluk orang lain kecuali keluarganya juga kekasihnya. Mengingat itu, Ia kembali murung.

"**Aria, lepasin Ryoma hoy. Ayo kita sarapan. Ryoma pasti lapar**."

"Iya, ayo, Ryoma." Ajak Aria setengahnya menyeret Ryoma ke ruang makan.

"Makan yang banyak Ryo. Masakan bibi paling enak sedunia lho."

Tepat saat itu keluar seorang ibu paruh baya yang membawa tiga gelas susu.

"Non terlalu banyak muji." Ujar sang bibi. Ryoma agak bingung kenapa sang bibi ini seperti pembantu dan terlihat sangat hormat kepada keponakannya.

"Ah benar juga. Begini Ryoma, kami menyebutnya bibi karena terbiasa saat kami di Indonesia. Aslinya dia house maid." Haruya menjelaskan kebingungan Ryoma. Wajah Ryoma terlihat paham dan mulutnya membentuk 'o'.

Walau Ia merasa tak berselera makan, tapi Ryoma memaksakan memakan sarapannya karena tidak enak kepada keluarga Irawan yang sudah menyiapkan makanan.

Ryoma menatap ikan yang Aria bilang adalah ikan bakar. Tapi agak sedikit berbeda dengan ikan bakar yang biasa Ia makan.

"Itadakimasu."

Ia melahap pelan ikan tersebut dan sungguh, rasanya pun sangat berbeda. Tapi Ryoma akui, ikan ini sangat enak.

Nafsu makannya berangsur-angsur muncul dan yang Ia sadari berikutnya, sarapannya telah tandas ia makan. Aria dan Haruya tersenyum puas. Mereka senang melihat sahabat mereka kembali semangat walau belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

"Gochisousama." Ucapnya pelan.

"Gochisousama deshita." Ujar Aria dan Haruya dengan semangat. Membuat Ryoma sedikiiit tersenyum.

Setelah sarapan Ia diajak Aria ke ruang santai mereka, karena hari itu hari minggu jadi tidak ada latihan dan lagi tugas-tugas mereka sudah selesai dikerjakan membuat mereka bisa bersantai dengan bebasnya tanpa dikejar rasa beban adanya tugas. Atau setidaknya begitu untuk Aria dan Haruya.

"Gawat, aku lupa menghubungi ayahku." Ryoma berseru panik saat Aria sedang memperlihatkan koleksi fotonya untuk dimasukkan kedalam blog miliknya.

"Tenang, semalam aku sudah meneleponnya dan mengatakan kau tertidur disini karena kecapaian bermain. Aku juga memberi mereka alamat rumah ini, kalau-kalau mereka mau menjemputmu." Haruya menenangkan Ryoma yang kini tengah mencari handphonenya,"sedangkan handphonemu sedang di charger dikamar Aria."

Ryoma mengangguk dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Doumo." Ucapnya singkat.

"Iie, ngomong-ngomong sudah merasa lebih tenang?" Tanya Haruya lagi. Ia tengah menghirup nikmat teh paginya.

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh', apa kau sudah merasa lebih tenang? Semalam kau terlihat benar-benar kacau. Aria bilang kau sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya, tapi dia gak mau bilang padaku. tapi sedikit banyak, aku rasanya sudah bisa menebak."

Ryoma terlihat berpikir, Ia tak yakin apa harus menceritakan pada kakak kelasnya ini atau tidak. Setelah beberapa saat, Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Untuk saat ini, aku merasa cukup Aria saja yang tahu."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi aku ingin kau ingat satu hal, bila kau ada masalah apapun itu, Kami akan selalu menyambutmu. Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu dan anggap saja sebagai rumah ke duamu. Berhubung Aria sudah tahu masalah dirimu."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian."

"Sudah sudah, hentikan obrolan berat ini. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak terhadap kami Ryoma, itu keputusanmu. Tapi soal jika kau ada masalah dan butuh tempat bercerita, kami benar-benar menerima mu. Karena itu bagaimana kalo kita shopping?"

Keheningan menyergap. Rasanya ada yang janggal.

"Aria, hentikan bicaramu yang langsung loncat dari satu hal ke hal lain. Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba mengajak shopping?"

Ryoma juga tak mengerti maksud Aria, kenapa juga shopping tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan?

"Duh, maksudku, untuk menghilangkan gloomy gloomy yang terasa banget disini, bagaimana jika kita shopping saja. Sekalian cuci mata atau apalah. Jika perlu bagaimana jika kita sekalian nonton? Kayanya ada film yang bagus tuh di ginza. Mau ya? Mau ya?"

"Bukannya kau baru saja belanja semalam?" Tanya Ryoma. Samar-samar Ia ingat menabrak Aria yang sedang membawa tas-tas belanja yang gak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Tapi aku belum sempat mampir ke Prada. Juga ke Harvey nicks. Tadi aku sempat melihat Burberry website dan ada new arrival. Makanya ayo kita shopping ya ya ya?" bujuk Aria sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan mengikuti kemauan Aria walau Ryoma gak semangat sama sekali mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi Ia gak sempat bermurung ria sebab ke dua bersaudara itu sudah menyeretnya untuk mencoba baju, setelan jas, sepatu, jam tangan dan lain-lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyeret Ryoma ke bagian pet shop karena Ryoma kembali murung saat melihat jam tangan yang di yakin sangat cocok untuk a certain captain. Tapi di Pet shop justru membuatnya ingat, Ia rindu kucing kesayangannya, karupin.

"Hee? Kau beneran punya binatang peliharaan?"

"Iya, seekor kucing ras Himalayan, jantan, namanya karupin. Manja banget dan selalu tidur diatas atau sampingku."

"sepertinya kau benar-benar sayang dia ya." Komentar Haruya.

"Yaah, dia memang sahabat berhargaku. Dia hadiah ulang tahun ke sebelasku. Sudah cukup tua sekarang. Dia sudah gak selincah dulu. Lucunya, Ia sekarang dianggap bos oleh kucing-kucing sekitar didaerah rumahku. Padahal dia kucing rumahan. Tapi dia memang kucing pintar sih. Makanan kesukaannya whiscas tuna."

Aria dan Haruya menatapnya tak percaya. Ryoma bercerita dengan panjangnya tentang kucing kesayangannya (semalam kayaknya tidak bisa dihitung panjang karena Ryoma sedang emosi). Satu hal yang mereka yakini, jika Ryoma tidak berpacaran dengan a certain captain, bisa dipastikan dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan kucingnya sendiri!

Setelah puas berputar-putar di San-ai building, mereka memutuskan makan malam di hotel Okura. Awalnya Ryoma menolak, tapi Ia kalah debat karena Haruya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam khas sang ayah yang membuat orang tidak berkutik.

Dengan jumlah belanja yang lebih dari seratus ribu yen, Aria melenggang puas ke mobilnya. Ryoma juga menenteng beberapa tas belanja hasil dari paksaan Aria dan Haruya yang menurut mereka sangat cocok dan fashionable buat Ryoma. Ryoma juga membeli perlengkapan dan mainan baru untuk karupin.

Ryoma tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka perlu menghabiskan banyak uang toh di rumahnya masih banyak yang bisa dipakai.

Ryoma sendiri yang sebenarnya mempunyai keluarga yang diatas rata-rata, thanks to his dad yang adalah mantan pemain tenis professional, tidak pernah berbelanja lebih dari seratus ribu yen. Dia diajarkan agar hidup sederhana oleh sang ibu.

Setelah puas jalan-jalan, shopping dan nonton filem, mereka akhirnya mengantar Ryoma pulang.

"Buat hari ini terima kasih. Aku menikmatinya."

"Iie, kami juga senang kok Ryo. Sampai jumpa besok disekolah Ryoma."

"Aa."

"Sampai jumpa besok saat latihan Ryoma. Jangan biarkan masalahmu mempengaruhi permainanmu."

"Aa. Aku akan berusaha."

Setelah mobil Nissan Haruya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Ryoma masuk kerumahnya sambil menenteng tas-tas belanja.

"Tadaima."

* * *

><p>Pukul 06.28, Aria sudah stand by didepan cerminnya. Ia sedang mengeringkan rambutny seperti biasa. Setelah dirasa cukup kering, Ia mengikat setengah rambutnya dengan pita merah dengan garis tepi hitam sedangkan sebagian lagi ia biarkan tergerai.<p>

Ia pasang jam tangan Gucci yang baru ia beli kemarin dan mengambil heels tiga senti floral wedges Nanette Lepore dari closet.

Setelah cek sekali lagi penampilannya, ia tersenyum puas.

Ia turun keruang makan dan senang mendapati ibunya sudah pulang dan tengah menikmati breakfast tea.

"Okaa-san, okaerinasai."

"tadaima Ari-chan."

"Otou-san kapan pulang?" Tanya Aria sembari memakan sandwich telur.

"Mungkin besok, nanti malam ibu mau kehotel lagi menemani ayahmu. Maaf ya meninggalkan kalian berdua saja."

"Iie, daijoubu kaa-san. Ahh, aku berangkat dulu kaa-san."

"Hai, itterashai."

"Ittekimasu"

Setelah sekitar 30 menit perjalanan antara rumah ke sekolahnya, Aria memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan gaya angkuhnya seperti biasa. Ia sedang malas beramah tamah dengan manusia-manusia sekitarnya, lantas hanya ia cuekin saja. Lucunya, walau Ia sudah bersikap seperti itu, mereka tetap menyebut diri mereka teman. Padahal mungkin pada kenyataannya, mereka berusaha keras menahan diri untuk menampar Aria.

Setelah mengganti sepatunya seperti biasa, Ia berjalan santai ke kelasnya. Dia baru saja akan menapakkan kaki ke lantai kelasnya ketika ada yang memanggilnya.

"Aria-san." Panggil suara yang pelan, tegas, dan terkesan menuntut. Tanpa menoleh pun, Aria sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Aria menoleh dan melihat kapten klub tenis pria berdiri di depannya. Terlihat stern seperti biasa. Beberapa siswi-siswi yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas, terlihat berbisik-bisik dan tersipu-sipu ke arah sang kapten.

'_Idiiih, apa-apaan sih mereka? Gak tahu ya kalo ini laki-laki gak ada bagus-bagusnya_?' Pikir Aria sebal. Ia lebih kesal lagi saat ingat dulu dia juga mencoba flirting dan menarik perhatian sang kapten.

"Ya? Ada apa ya Tezuka-senpai?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis walau sebenarnya Ia berusaha gak menghantam wajah stern tersebut dengan tas berlaptopnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sekarang."

"Sayangnya, gak bisa Tezuka-senpai. Saya masih ada sedikit tugas yang harus saya kerjakan sebelum kelas dimulai. Bila anda ada keperluan dengan saya, bisa menunggu nanti saat jam makan siang?"

Tezuka tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baik, jam makan siang aku akan menunggumu di atap."

"As you wish." Ujar Aria sambil melebarkan rok seragamnya dengan gaya aristokrat. Sengaja Ia berlaku seperti itu dengan niat meledek walau sepertinya gak kena.

Setelah beberapa jam Aria berjuang menahan kantuknya saat pelajaran matematika dan sastra jepang kuno, akhirnya bel makan siang pun berbunyi.

Segera setelah Aria menghabiskan bekal sandwichnya, Ia menuju atap sekolah.

Saat Ia tiba disana, ia mencari Tezuka. Ia cari sampai kebelakang dan yang ia lihat bukanlah pemandangan yang menyenangkan, secara Tezuka sedang _lovey dovey_ dengan perempuan yang ia lihat kemarin di ginza. Wanita yang jadi penyebab Ryoma _broken heart._

Aria diam saja menonton pasangan yang sedang ber lovey dovey ria. Ia perhatikan penampilan perempuan itu dan menurut Aria, membosankan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Aria memutuskan mengganggu kegiatan 2 insan yang bikin matanya perih seperti saat matanya kelilipan bulu-bulu mascara.

"EHEM!" Aria berdehem lumayan keras yang membuat pasangan didepannya terkejut.

"Maaf yah ganggu kalian. Tapi tadi, pacarmu," Aria menunjuk Tezuka dengan angkuhnya,"ingin bicara sesuatu padaku. Tapi melihat kalian sedang sibuk… mungkin gak usah aja kali ya…" cibir Aria sambil melenggang pergi.

"Aria-san, tunggu." Panggil Tezuka.

"Yakin nih senpai? Kalo aku pergi, senpai bisa lebih seneng-seneng lho."

"Aria-san. Apa yang kau lihat itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Perempuan itu ikut mencoba menjelaskan situasi ke Aria.

'_Eh? Ngomong sama aku? Siapa kamu emangnya?_' pikirnya dengan sebal.

"Ohh, begitu ya. Jadi aku gak ganggu nih. Ya udah kalau begitu."

Tezuka menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa sakit kepalanya makin bertambah parah.

Pagi tadi saat latihan, Haruya tiba-tiba bersikap dingin padanya lebih dari biasa. Dan pada saat yang sama, ia melihat Ryoma yang tengah berganti baju ke seragam latihannya. Saat Ryoma selesai berganti baju, Ryoma berjalan keluar melewati dirinya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Tezuka seolah ia tidak ada disana.

Ryoma berjalan ke arah Haruya yang ternyata menunggu Ryoma. Haruya terlihat bicara sesuatu ke Ryoma yang membuat Ryoma tersenyum kecil dan melempar seringaian khas Ryoma. Sepanjang latihan, Ryoma hanya berlatih berdua dengan Haruya dan itu cukup membuat Tezuka sakit kepala dan sulit menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak karena cemburu. Tapi entah kenapa, Ia tak bisa bergerak untuk menjauhkan Ryoma dari Haruya.

Aria masih menatap Tezuka menunggu dengan sabar APA sekiranya yang akan dikatakan Tezuka.

"Tolong…"

"Hmm?"

"Tolong, kau dan kakakmu itu, tidak ikut campur urusan ku dengan Ryoma."

"Hm? Kau memanggilku hanya untuk bilang itu?"

"Aria-san aku serius."

"Dan membiarkanmu terus menyakitinya tanpa ada seseorang yang meringankan bebannya?"

"Ini masalahku dengannya."

"Ya memang. Ini masalahmu dan dia yang disebabkan dirinya. Bila ada pihak ketiga, kenapa tidak boleh ada yang ke empat atau kelima. Berarti kau egois dong." Aria menunjuk tajam ke arah gadis yang kini terlihat timid and almost cry.

'_Geez, cengeng amat sih_. Ryoma is ten billion better than her. What Tezuka see on her? Ah, silly me. Of course because she is a SHE.'

"Haruna tidak salah apapun. Jangan menyalahkan dirinya."

"Hoo… kau membelanya. Emang dia siapamu sih? ah aku lupa, PACAR kan yaa. Waah, Tezuka-senpai punya pacar. Para fans mu pasti berduka." Ledek Aria.

"ARIA-SAN! Tolong serius."

"Sejak tadi aku serius! Kau saja yang sejak tadi tidak berbicara ke intinya."

"Aku sudah bilang jangan ganggu urusan kami."

"Dan aku menolak Tezuka Kunimitsu! Kau pikir adil untuknya? Dia ketakutan, bingung dan sakit. Dan kau bilang, aku sebagai temannya, dan kakakku yang menyayanginya, tidak boleh membantunya? Memangnya siapa kau? Ayahnya? Suaminya? Muak aku mendengarmu." Aria sudah tidak memikirkan lagi sopan-santun antara senpai dan kouhai. Emosi sudah menguasainya.

"Aria-san tolong jangan salah paham. Kunimitsu-kun bermaksud agar mereka berdua saja yang…" kata-kata gadis yang dipanggil Haruna tadi menggantung saat melihat tatapan tajam Aria.

"Siapa sih kamu? cuma pacarnya aja. Mendengar perkataanmu tadi aku rasa kau tahu tentang hubungan Tezuka dengan a certain freshman here. lalu apa? Kau ingin melihat dia menderita karena ternyata Tezuka lebih memilihmu begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku…"

"Hentikan Aria. Dia tidak salah."

"Ya! dia tidak salah. Kau juga tidak salah Tezuka-senpai, karena pada akhirnya kau lebih memilih gadis itu kan? Kalian sama sekali tidak salah. Di mata dunia, yang salah justru dia. Di mata dunia, Ryoma lah yang salah karena masuk ke hubungan kalian. Bukan kalian. Dunia gak peduli apakah kau dan Ryoma yang menjalin hubungan lebih dulu, dunia lebih peduli melihat kau bersama gadis itu."

Aria berujar pelan dan sedih. Sejak tadi Tezuka tidak membantah tuduhan dirinya dengan that Haruna. Tezuka juga tidak membela Ryoma dengan berkata dia menyukai Ryoma atau apa. Sejak tadi yang dibela disini adalah Haruna. Membuat Haruna diposisi aman. Tidak disalahkan.

Aria mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia kembali bicara dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Ini gak adil buat dia senpai, ini gak adil. Senpai ingin agar senpai dan dia yang menyelesaikan semua. Tapi, disisi senpai ada dia." Tunjuk Aria ke arah Haruna. Gadis itu tengah menangis sedangkan Tezuka hanya diam menatap Aria. Wajahnya tidak banyak berexpresi tapi matanya, Aria melihat ada kesedihan, kebingungan dan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan yang dikatakan Aria benar. Setidaknya itulah yang Aria kira.

"Sedangkan senpai bilang, aku dan kakak tidak boleh berada disisinya. Apa yang senpai inginkan? Melihatnya lebih hancur dari ini? Itukah yang senpai inginkan? Maaf senpai, aku gak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Aku tak peduli apakah aku ini ikut campur atau apa, tapi, aku gak bisa memenuhi permintaan senpai. Permisi."

Aria berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu dan Ia pun terkejut setengah mati. Disana Ryoma berdiri bersandarkan dinding dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya pucat, seolah darah sudah tersedot tak tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Ryoma…" panggilan Aria bagai bisikan namun cukup membuat Tezuka dan Haruna sama terkejutnya dengan Aria.

to be continued

* * *

><p>jaa.. selesai chap dua. hehehe... btw, tolong direview ya. biar saya tahu apa ini fanfic bagus atau tidak. menurut temen saya, saya terlalu menonjolkan sang OC kah? sepertinya iya...<p>

OC ini bukan aku, bagi yang merasa seperti itu. OC ini terinspirasi dari rashi and clique dari glam girls. entahlah... sifat mereka menyatu begitu saja menjadikan seorang Aria. untuk OC cwo... gak tahu inspirasinya apa, tahu-tahu jadi XD

kemungkinan chap ini akan direvisi lagi karena hari ini benar-benar terburu-buru. maaf, bila banyak typo, keanehan sehingga mengakibatkan ketidak mengertian.

hehehe... sekali lagi, tolong di review ya.


	3. shattered

disclaimer : takeshi konomi-sensei (tumben bener nyebutnya XD), merk yang disebutkan punyanya yang punya, dan beberapa kejadian terinspirasi dari glam girls by gagasmedia (Kok saya kaya iklan ya?)

Pairing : pillar pair

warning : sama dengan seperti chap satu ditambah dengan kelebayan yang lumayan berat.

_bla bla _, pikiran.

**bla bla, **bahasa indonesia

mau ngomong apa lagi ya... ya udah deh itu aja :D

jaa... selamat menikmati~~~~

* * *

><p>Chap III Shattered<p>

'_Sejak kapan Ia mendengarkan_?' batin Aria cemas.

Ryoma menatap mereka yang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Aria baca. Dan tiba-tiba Ia tertawa seolah semua ini memang sangat menggelikan…tapi justru semua ini makin terasa… pedih.

"Ahahaha… ternyata aku memang bodoh. Ya tuhan, aku bodoh sekali sampai mempercayai semua itu. Aku percaya semua janji-janjimu buchou, percaya semua perkataanmu, aku percaya… aku percaya bahwa kau menciumku karena memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Pathetic… pff, ahahaha…"

"Ryoma…"

"Aria dengar, aku bahkan sangat senang saat dia bilang agar aku jadi pillar kekuatan seigaku saat kami SMP. Aku juga sangat senang saat dia, kapten yang sangat kuhormati, tersenyum padaku saat aku berhasil membawa tim tenis kami memenangkan kejuaraan nasional.

"Aku juga sangat senang saat dia bilang akan menungguku kembali saat aku kembali ke amerika karena perintah ayah. Memalukan bukan? Sangat memalukan dan menyedihkan saat aku… menyatakan perasaanku padanya… dan dia mengatakan ya… aku berpikir, itulah harta karunku yang paling berharga… hari paling spesial dalam hidupku… see, I'm really stupid… and sooo pathetic…"

"Ryoma hentikan…" Aria tak lagi kuasa menahan tangis. Ia gak bisa melihat temannya menderita seperti itu. Sejak Aria melihat bagaimana Ryoma memandang Tezuka dulu Ia mencapai satu kesimpulan walau Ia tak tahu benar atau tidak. Ryoma, mencintai Tezuka, Ia jatuh cinta pada apa adanya orang itu, dan itu bukan karena nafsu belaka.

Memang terdengar sangat klise dan terlalu melodramatic, tapi bagaimana jika memang itu kenyataannya?

"Ryoma cukup!" Aria berlari memeluk Ryoma yang kini masih tertawa sedih walau lebih pelan."Udah cukup… kumohon hentikan."

Aria kini beralih pada Tezuka yang hanya bisa menatap mereka, diam terpaku. Sedangkan Haruna, apa yang bisa perempuan itu lakukan selain menangis. Aria benar-benar ingin menampar perempuan itu dan berteriak agar berhenti menangis. Gak ada masalah yang bisa beres hanya dengan menangis.

"Ini yang kau inginkan kan Tezuka-senpai? Puas kau? Haruna-san, sekarang kau bisa lega. Gak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kalian."

Haruna menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan ingin bicara sesuatu, namun Aria lebih cepat bicara.

"No no no. Gak usah mungkir. Gak usah membantah. Aku bisa membaca dirimu sayang, aku tahu."

Aria berbalik dan mencoba membawa pergi Ryoma yang masih terus menggumam betapa bodohnya Ia, bagaikan kaset rusak. Yang tidak Aria sangka, ada tangan yang terjulur didepan mereka berdua.

"Haruya-nii." Seru Aria. Panggilan Aria membuat Tezuka kini menatap tajam pada Haruya yang tengah memeluk Ryoma.

"Biar aku yang bawa Ryoma, Aria. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada wali kelasmu dan Ryoma untuk bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Pak Karyo sudah menunggu dibawah."

Haruya mempererat pelukannya pada Ryoma.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" teriak Tezuka tiba-tiba. Ada pandangan tidak rela yang terbesit dimatanya. Haruya mengangkat alisnya seolah sudah menduga apa yang akan dilakukan Tezuka bila Ia memeluk Ryoma seperti yang kini tengah Ia lakukan. Ia ingin tahu apa tindakan apa yang akan Tezuka berani lakukan_?_

Namun setelah ditunggu beberapa saat, tidak ada tanda-tanda Tezuka akan menghajar dirinya dan merebut Ryoma. Haruya menatap Tezuka dingin, Ia bisa merasakan Ryoma yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya dirangkulannya. Ryoma sedang mencoba agar harapannya tidak melambung terlalu tinggi karena teriakan Tezuka tadi. Sedangkan Aria, Ia benar-benar ingin melempar wajah Tezuka dengan high heelsnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanya Haruya kalem.

Tezuka tampak bingung dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia harus mengatakannya, megatakan perasaannya. Tapi Ia tidak bisa, _ada Haruna disana_. Bila gadis ini tahu Ia lebih memilih Ryoma, maka…

Tezuka menggelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu pikiran buruk datang menyerang.

"Aku tanya, kenapa tidak boleh? Bagimu, dia ini bukan siapa-siapa kan? Bila dibandingkan dengan gadis itu, gadis itu lebih berharga bagimu kan?"

"Bukan…"

"Bukan apanya?"

"Bukan itu maksudku…"

"Apa? Ahh, maksudmu teriakan tadi berarti bahwa ternyata kau menyukai Ryoma dan tidak mau ada laki-laki lain yang menyentuhnya? Iya bukan?"

Sengaja Haruya bicara seperti itu agar kapten bodoh satu ini bisa benar-benar memilih. Siapa yang sebenarnya Ia suka. Bila sudah memilih, tentu semua akan tuntas. Tidak ada lagi pihak yang di 'gantung'.

"Itu… bukan…"

_'A*****! Bukan juga? Ini cowo maunya apa? Gila aja kalo emang pengen dua-duanya? Minta di cincang_!' Haruya membatin dan ngerasa amarahnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Lalu apa? Kau tidak menganggap Ryoma tetap milikmu karena dia yang menyatakan cinta padamu dan masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini kan? Kau tidak menganggap walau kau menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu, kau tetap bisa memiliki Ryoma, bukan? Ryoma ini bukan mainan! Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau mau! Gak pernah denger pepatah yang bilang,'mengejar dua kelinci akhirnya tidak mendapat satupun' ya?"

"Itu artinya jangan serakah! Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku segera merasa respect terhadapmu, tapi sekarang, bagiku, kau tidak lebih dari seorang yang rendah."

Haruya melempar tatapan sedingin es terhadap Tezuka dan mulai membawa Aria dan Ryoma.

"Ayo kita pergi, akan ku suruh bibi untuk menyiapkan coklat hangat lezat untuk kalian."

Tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi, Haruya membawa pergi Aria dan Ryoma.

Sebelum pergi, Ryoma, sempat melihat Tezuka yang masih mematung disana. Ryoma melihat Tezuka menatapnya seakan memohon agar dirinya kembali. Tapi Ryoma merasa sudah terlalu sakit untuk berharap seperti itu.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak kan pernah lagi mau jatuh cinta. Cukup sudah, Tezuka Kunimitsu menjadi cintanya yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

* * *

><p>Sejak kejadian diatap, Haruya tidak lagi datang ke klub tenis. Ia mengundurkan diri keesokkan harinya.<p>

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah diklub?" Tanya Eiji saat mereka dikelas. Eiji dan Fuji mengonfrontasi dia tepat setelah semua regular tahu Haruya mengundurkan diri.

Haruya menatap mereka datar. Lalu Ia kembali membaca bukunya yang sejenak terlupakan karena pertanyaan dari teman sekelasnya.

"Itu… aku hanya merasa tidak bisa mengatur waktu. Aku harus fokus pada pekerjaan yang ayah berikan padaku." Jawabnya. Dia tak sepenuhnya bohong, memang alasan utama Ia sengaja keluar klub adalah karena Ia sudah tidak mempunyai respect terhadap kaptennya, tapi selain itu juga, karena keadaan perusahaan ayahnya yang semakin lama semakin sibuk, Ia di wajibkan membantu ayahnya. Itu cukup menyita waktu main dan tidurnya.

"Kau tidak menganggap kami teman ya? Aku sedih, dulu semua selalu tertawa bareng, bermain bareng, tapi sekarang. Semua tiba-tiba berubah terutama kau, buchou dan Ochibi." Eiji murung, aura cerianya menghilang. Disisi lain, Fuji, msih mencoba membaca apa yang tengah terjadi antara Haruya dengan kaptennya dan kouhainya. Tapi, Ia tak bisa menebaknya.

"Haruya, apa kau benar-benar tidak mau bercerita pada kami?" Tanya Fuji pada akhirnya. Bola matanya yang jarang terlihat kini menampakkan diri tanda bahwa Ia serius. Sama seperti Eiji, Fuji memiliki bola mata biru yang indah. Sejak pertama Haruya sudah sangat menyukai mata Eiji dan Fuji.

"Aku… yah, memang bohong bila kubilang tidak ada masalah. Tapi, bukan hakku untuk bercerita. Ini masalah yang terlalu pribadi."

"Tapi itu berarti kau benar-benar tahu sesuatu kan?" tanya Fuji lagi.

Haruya berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Yeah… kurang lebih…"

Haruya teringat kembali apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian diatap. Ia sengaja membawa Ryoma kerumahnya. Mereka tak mau melihat orang tua Ryoma khawatir dengan keadaan anak mereka yang kacau. Regulat termuda itu sempat tidak mau makan, sampai akhirnya bibi yang memang bagai ibu kedua bagi Irawan bersaudara, berhasil memarahinya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar untuk makan. Walau Ryoma sedikit tak mengerti karena bibi bicaranya sebagian bahasa jepang sebagian bahasa jawa.

Tapi setelah Haruya mengantar pulang Ryoma, Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan Ryoma.

"Tapi walau aku ingin bertanya pada Ochibi, Ia tidak datang hari ini. Kemarin Ia juga pulang cepat. Aku semakin khawatir. Bahkan Momo yang selalu bersamanya tidak tahu apa-apa."

Setelah itu, tak ada dari mereka bertiga yang berbicara. Semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Lewat dua hari setelah pembicaraan dengan Eiji dan Fuji, Haruya memutuskan datang untuk melihat klub tenis berlatih sekalian menjemput Ryoma. Haruya atas permintaan Aria diminta untuk terus menjaga dan mengawasi Ryoma agar Ryoma bisa tetap tenang dan terlihat seperti biasanya dimata para senpainya. Entah bisa berhasil atau tidak, tapi setidaknya, Ryoma ada temannya.

Sesampainya dilapangan, Ia mengernyit heran. Tak terdengar suara pantulan bola dilapangan, tidak ada suara ayunan raket yang biasa anak kelas satu lakukan untuk latihan. Haruya melihat semua yang ada disana berkumpul di satu arah. Lapangan A dekat dengan ruang ganti. Para regular terlihat bergerombol lebih dekat ke kerumunan, dan membuat Haruya tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia pun berjalan lebih dekat, dan membuat semuanya jelas. Mereka semua tengah mengelilingi dua orang anggota kelas dua yang dengan semangatnya menceritakan sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang, kami mendengarnya di atap. Regular termuda kita ternyata freak. Dia jatuh cinta pada buchou kita, beruntung buchou sudah punya pacar. Haruna-senpai dari kelas 3-5. Kalian tahu kan gadis yang bagai yamato nadeshiko itu?" Ucap pemuda pertama dengan berapi-api.

"Benar, aku juga jelas mendengarnya. Kami langsung mual hingga mimpi buruk dan tidak masuk sekolah begitu mendengarnya makanya kami baru bisa bilang sekarang. Ugh, klo ingat dia bersama-sama kita saat ganti baju, entah apa yang Ia pikirkan saat itu. Mual aku."

'_No good. No good at all. Mereka menyebar fitnah! Ryoma gak seperti itu, brengsek. Dia gak bakal tertarik sama kalian walau kalian operasi plastik besar-besaran sekalipun. Dasar brengsek, kalian bahkan gak tahu duduk perkara yang sebenarnya_!'

Tapi agaknya semua memakan pembicaraan itu mentah-mentah, tidak ada yang bertanya atau menyangkal, bahkan para regular. Eiji terlihat shock, Inui bahkan tidak menulis di bukunya tapi selebihnya, mereka seolah percaya omongan dari siswa kelas dua itu.

Suara mur-mur mereka berhenti membuat sunyi lapangan. Ternyata Ryoma baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti lengkap dengan seragam hitamnya. Ia memandang para anggota yang lain tapi seolah tak perduli Ia berjalan terus ke arah Haruya.

"Pulang." Bisik Ryoma pada Haruya. Haruya melihat tubuh Ryoma sedikit gemetar. Sepertinya Ia mendengar semuanya dari awal hingga akhir dan itu sangat berpengaruh padanya.

Haruya sedang bertanya pada Ryoma apa dia baik-baik saja saat terdengar bisik-bisik. Haruya dapat menangkap bisik-bisik mereka yang mengatakan tentang gay, Haruna, Tezuka, bahkan dirinya dgn Ryoma dan bisik-bisik lain yang makin lama makin gak enak didengar.

Nampaknya para regular juga mendengar bisik-bisik itu dan mereka bergerak gelisah. Eiji yang shock dan seakan-akan akan menangis kapanpun, mata biru Fuji terlihat dan senyuman yang biasa muncul, menghilang dari wajahnya berganti dengan pandangan tak percaya dan bingung. Sementara wajah regular yang lain tak jauh berbeda. Ryoma pun sepertinya mendengar kata-kata yang tak enak didengar itu. Karena Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Namun, setelah menarik napas beberapa kali, Haruya melihat Ryoma tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat bisik-bisik itu berhenti dan membuat suasana hening tidak enak.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku memang seperti ini. Apa ini bermasalah buat kalian?" tanya Ryoma. Suaranya tidak keras, tapi dengan keheningan seperti ini, kata-katanya bisa terdengar jelas.

"Apa kau tidak merasa malu? Kau seharusnya malu dengan ketidaknormalanmu dan sudah membuat buchou susah." Teriak salah satu anggota klub tenis yang Haruya tidak kenal. Semua seakan setuju dengan perkataan orang itu, karena tak satupun dari mereka yang berusaha membantah atau semacamnya.

Kecuali satu orang regular.

"Apa salahnya Ochibi mencintai orang lain? Dia tidak salah dan tidak perlu malu." Bantah Eiji mengarah ke anggota klub yang lain, air matanya sudah menggenang siap tumpah.

"SIAPA yang dia cintai itulah yang salah dan seharusnya dia malu. Buchou sudah berbaik hati padanya tapi Ia malah menganggapnya lebih. Seharusnya Ia tahu diri, Tezuka-buchou sudah punya Haruna-senpai sebagai tunangannya." Teriak yang anggota yang lain.

Haruya benar-benar marah. Siapa dia sehingga berkata seperti itu? Dia bahkan tidak tahu hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu." Desis Haruya membuat semua melangkah mundur.

Haruya siap memuntahkan kekesalannya tapi di tahan Ryoma.

"Gak usah, sudah cukup. Jelas-jelas aku memang salah dan... Aku sudah dapat mengiranya kok."

"Tidak, Echizen. Kau…"

"Sudahlah Fuji-senpai. Apa yang dia katakan semuanya itu benar. Aku yang salah disini dan aku memang freak seperti yang kalian bilang, jadi menjauhlah dariku." Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Bagi yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya, ekspresi Ryoma terlihat seakan rahasianya ketahuan bukanlah hal yang penting, tapi bagi para regular, mereka tahu mereka akan mendengar hal yang paling tidak ingin mereka dengar.

Ryoma berbalik badan kearah regular DAN Tezuka yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana. Tidak sedikitpun terlihat seakan mau membantu Ryoma.

Ryoma menyadari itu dan rasanya semakin sakit. 'Aku harus kuat' pikirannya membuat sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Buchou, aku menyatakan berhenti dari klub tenis. Besok akan kuletakkan surat pengunduran diriku di meja klub. Permisi."

Semua kaget ketika tahu kapten mereka sudah ada disana. Bila situasinya saat ini tidak seburuk ini, mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang lucu.

"Ayo Ryoma. Kuantar kau pulang. Atau kau mau ketempat Aria dulu? Dia sedang ikut remedial sejarah sekarang. Kau tahu kan dia paling tak suka belajar." Haruya mencoba membuat perasaan Ryoma lebih baik dengan menceritakan tentang Aria yang lagi-lagi diharuskan mengikuti remedial.

Ryoma tak menjawab, Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa Haruya. Haruya yang menganggap Ryoma adik keduanya, merangkul pundak Ryoma. Yaah, Haruya yakin, Ia tidak menyukai Ryoma dalam pandangan romantis. Melainkan sebagai keluarga. Tapi saat ini, Ia sengaja berlaku mesra dihadapan semua, berharap untuk yang kesekian kalinya bahawa nanti akan ADA yang cemburu dan merebut Ryoma. Ia gak masalah bila terkena pukulan atau apa, setidaknya itu menandakan betapa berharganya Ryoma bagi orang tersebut.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Haruya sengaja berbalik ke arah seluruh anggota klub tenis.

"Ah, aku ingin kalian semua tahu. Apa yang dua orang itu bilang tidak benar, kalian pikirkan sendiri deh mana yang gak bener."

"Ada hal yang kalian tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya dan kalian tidak berhak mengkritik, memvonis atau menghakimi orang tanpa alasan yang pasti. Disini, kalian sudah melakukan itu pada Ryoma tanpa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Aku yakin satu hal, bila… kalian tahu apa yang terjadi disini… kalian tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal yang buruk tadi dan kalian akan menyesal. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berhak melakukan itu. Tidak ada."

"Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas semuanya." Haruya berucap sambil mengangguk kecil. Ryoma berbalik menghadap para 'mantan' teman seklubnya dan membungkuk dalam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan setelah itu pergi bersama Haruya.

"Ochibi tunggu!"

Teriakan serak Eiji membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Ryoma menatap senpainya dengan tatapan acuh seperti biasa tapi Haruya tahu, Ryoma merasa penasaran dengan apa yang di inginkan senpainya ini.

"Kita masih tetap temankan?" teriaknya lantang.

"Kita masih akan bermain bersama kan? Seperti dulu billiard, bowling atau kepantai. Kau masih mau bermain bersamaku kan?" tanya Eiji penuh harap.

Ryoma tersenyum kecil walau Eiji tidak akan menyadari senyum itu karena tertutup bayangan topinya.

"Terserah dirimu senpai. Tapi aku rasa sebaiknya kau menjauhiku, aku bukan orang yang pantas kau jadikan teman, aku ini 'sakit'." Ada rasa perih didalam suara yang dikeluarkan Ryoma. Haruya meremas lembut pundak Ryoma memberitahu dirinya bahwa dia tidak berjuang sendiri.

"Tidak… itu tidak benar, maksudku… siapapun dirimu… kau akan tetap menjadi temanku, aku tak peduli pada apa yang mereka katakan. Aku lebih peduli bahwa ada yang tidak tergantikan bila bersamamu. Aku sayang Ochibi bukan untuk dimulut saja." Ucapnya lantang, tegas dan yakin.

Sebelum Ryoma sempat berkata apa-apa, Ia sudah dipeluk dengan sangat kuat oleh senpai berambut merah dan bermata biru itu.

"Sen-pa…I … lep-as…" Ryoma berusaha melepas pelukan senpainya yang terlampau kuat.

"Ehehehe… janji ya kita akan bersahabat selamanya."

Setelah pelukan super kuat itu lepas. Ryoma merendahkan lagi topinya menyembunyikan rasa harunya dan berkata,"Ush". Membuat Eiji kembali memeluknya.

"Bai-bai Ochibi. Sampai ketemu besok." Eiji melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat sedangkan Ryoma hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Haruya.

Eiji berbalik kearah teman-temannya yang hanya melihat saja.

Dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang sekali ditampakkannya, Eiji bicara dengn tegas.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa dan aku tidak peduli apa masalah buchou dengan Ochibi… tapi takkan kubiarkan kalian menyakiti Ochibi, atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya."

"Eiji…" Oishi memanggilnya pelan.

Sambil tersenyum riang Eiji menambahkan kata-kata yang membuat mereka makin diam.

"Bahkan bila Oishi mengancam tidak mau berteman denganku lagi aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih memilih Ochibi karena aku merasa, Ochibi tidak bersalah disini. Sama sekali."

"Maaf buchou, aku mnta ijin pulang sekarang. Ada yang harus kusiapkan untuk besok. Dan aku memaksa kau menijinkanku. Terima kasih dan permisi."

Setelah itu, Eiji pulang. Semua dari mereka berpikir satu hal yang sama… apa yang akan terjadi pada klub ini dengan keadaan yang seperti ini?

* * *

><p>Semenjak itu, Eiji, Ryoma, Aria dan Haruya selalu terlihat bersama. Entah saat makan siang, atau mereka diperpustakaan (entah bagaimana bisa bareng) ataupun saat melihat Aria sedang memberi kata-kata 'bijak' kepada mereka yang menjelek-jelekkan atau mencemooh Ryoma. Yah, gossip spread so fast, even faster from pandemic. Tapi Haruya, Aria dan Eiji punya cara tersendiri agar mereka tak lagi berbuat ulah. Ryoma, dengan kecuekkannya hanya masa bodoh saja. Namun bila Ia mau jujur terhadap 3 sahabatnya itu, ia sangat berterima kasih dan well, terhibur. Tapi Ia sulit mengakui di hadapan mereka. Jika Ia bilang, sudah dipastikan ia akan dipeluk dengan sangat erat, dikirimi new arrival collection fashion or new fila's hat.<p>

Tak bilang saja, terkadang ada kiriman paket berisi sample barang keluaran yonex atau puma. Dia menjadi orang pertama yang bisa mencoba sepatu terbaru dari puma, thanks to Irawan family (in sarcastic way).

Seperti saat ini, Ia mengenakan wristband baru dari McQueen for puma warna biru yang Aria dapatkan dari 'kenalannya' sedangkan Aria nya sendiri sedang menumpahkan kata-kata 'bijak'nya kepada dua siswa yang jelas lebih besar dan lagi, mereka siswa kelas tiga, yang menggoda Ryoma saat mereka berdua berjalan dikoridor. Tapi Aria tak takut. Dan Ia terang-terangan menikmati perubahan raut wajah dua siswa tersebut ditonton banyak siswa yang kebetulan lewat sana.

"Dengar ya para senpaiku tercinta, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik ya." Ujarnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, tersenyum dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Aku benci mengatakan hal ini karena kalian kakak kelasku tapi akan kuingatkan satu hal. Mata dibalas mata, sayang. Jadi, jika kalian ingin melakukan hal-brengsek-seperti-tadi-lagi, aku akan benar-benar senang hati untuk melepaskan ke dua tangan kekar kalian dari persendiannya." Aria mengeja pelan kata-kata bijaknya dengan suara yang mengancam.

Kedua siswa kelas tiga itu tampak gemetar ketakutan melihat tatapan dingin dan sadis dari mata hitam Aria. Mereka hanya diam menunduk sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Aria.

Aria tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menambahkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Kalian gak perlu membakar hangus tangan kalian untuk tahu bagaimana panasnya api kan?" Aria menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan pergi bersama Ryoma. Melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan kedua siswa yang masih gemetar.

"Walau aku memang membenci mereka karena apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padaku, tapi aku cukup merasa kasihan pada mereka." Ujar Ryoma mengagetkan Aria.

"Jangan sayang. Minus one of jerk to worry about. Aku gak keberatan jika harus melakukannya lagi. Bisa buat ngelepas stress. Coba deh sekali-kali."

Ryoma hanya angkat bahu saja.

"Bukannya sadisan kamu yang cuma smirk when I give my 'words' at that dirts." Aria merangkul Ryoma sambil tertawa riang. Ryoma hanya mendengus pelan dan smirking again.

"Oh iya, kakak ngajak main tenis di Paris liburan weekend nanti. Ikut?"

"Boleh aku tanya kenapa harus di Paris?"

"Karena kakak sedang ada pekerjaan disana."

Ryoma sweatdrop pangkat dua. "Terserah."

Ryoma hanya bisa terima keantikan temannya yang selalu melakukan sesuatu diatas rata-rata. Weekend kemarin seorang fotografer terkenal berhasil mengabadikan Ryoma dengan petenis professional asal hongkong, inggris dan australia saat Ia dan Eiji diajak menghadiri pesta pembukaan sebuah hotel khusus untuk atlet, di majalah tenis bulanan yang membuat tidak hanya satu sekolah, bahkan beberapa sekolah rival seperti rikkai dan hyotei ribut membicarakan Ryoma. Ryoma terlihat berfoto dengan akrabnya dengan para tennis players dan bahkan, menteri olahraga.

Disalah satu foto tersebut ada foto dimana menteri olahraga terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan Ryoma yang sedang memegang gelas juice.

Bahkan pernah ada pula foto dimana Ryoma, Aria dan Haruya, bahkan Eiji berfoto dengan artis dan penyanyi terkenal seperti lady gaga, madona, nicole kidman, tom cruise, ashton kutcher sampai justin bieber. Itu adalah saat dimana mereka berempat take off dari jepang dan pergi ke suatu penghargaan Grammy awards di Hollywood.

Banyak yang bilang itu buatan, bohongan dan lain-lain padahal jelas-jelas foto-foto itu ada di majalah yang dijual keseluruh dunia.

"Tolong ajak Eiji senpai. Aku belum bisa ketemu dia hari ini." Pinta Aria.

"Fine, aku akan ajak dia."

"Oke deh, jaa. Aku kekelas dulu ya." Aria pamit sambil berlari kecil sedangkan Ryoma memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ia menguap dan tepat ketika sang guru menerangkan tentang perkembangan ekonomi jepang dari masa ke masa, Ia sudah jatuh tertidur.

Saat latihan tenis usai, Eiji sedang bersama-sama regular yang lain bahkan sang kapten juga ada. Seperti biasa, Ia melompat-lompat dengan gembira seolah tidak kehabisan tenaga.

"Hoi, kalian akhir pekan mau kemana, nya?" tanyanya dengan kebiasaan khasnya. Oishi dan Fuji tertawa kecil melihat kehyperactivan sahabat mereka itu.

"Tidak ada rencana." Jawab Fuji. Sebagian dari mereka juga menjawab hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama. Sudah lama kan?" ajak Oishi. Tapi itu membuat para regular terdiam. Yah, sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul dan bermain bersama semenjak kejadian di sore hari itu.

"Iya ya, ayo kita pergi, tapi mau kemana?" tanya Eiji masih dengan keceriaannya. Ia tahu, semua menjadi murung karena teringat Ryoma.

Tiba-tiba semua diam dan melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah. Eiji yang sedang membelakangi gerbang pun bingung.

"Hoi, ada apa?" tanyanya. Ia pun berputar dan melihat ke arah gerbang dan melihat Ryoma yang sedang bersandar di gerbang, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Semua menjadi tak nyaman dan salah tingkah. Mereka melirik ke arah sang kapten. Eiji juga menyadari perubahan semuanya maka Ia yang mengambil langkah untuk menyapa Ryoma berhubung hanya dia yang masih bersahabat dekat dengan Ryoma.

"Ochibiiiiiii! Sedang apa disini? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Eiji senpai." Ryoma memberi salam hanya dengan aggukan seperti biasa.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Akhir minggu ini, tolong siapkan pasport lagi. Kita berangkat ke Paris. Haruya nii (Ryoma dipaksa memanggil Haruya dengan sebutan kakak) mengajak latihan tenis disana karena Ia sedang ada pekerjaan disana."

"Eh… eeeh tapi…" Eiji bingung. Ia baru saja membuat janji dengan teman-temannya walau belum pasti mau kemana.

"Senpai sudah ada janji?" tanya Ryoma sambil melihat ke arah dimana regular hanya diam berdiri. Ia memberi salam dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ambil pusing apakah mereka membalas atau tidak. Setelah itu, Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah regular lagi karena disana berdiri pula mantannya. Dan walau benci mengakuinya, Ryoma masih belum over him. He still loves his ex.

Eiji tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Disatu sisi, Ia berjanji pada Ryoma akan bermain bersama, tapi disisi lain, Ia ingin bermain bersama sahabatnya yang lain. Bukan berarti Ia tidak suka bermain bersama Ryoma dan Irawan bersaudara tapi Ia inginnya bersama yang lain juga. Berkumpul seperti dulu.

"Tidak apa, jika senpai tak bisa. Akan kuberitahu Aria dan Haruya nii. Aku permisi dulu senpai." Ryoma pun pamit pada Eiji dan pergi tanpa menunggu respon senpainya.

Semakin lama Ryoma berada disitu, Ia semakin gak tenang. Ia bisa merasakan jika mantannya terus saja menatapnya dan Ia tahu, Ia yang masih belum bisa melupakan Tezuka, belum berani untuk bisa berada disatu tempat yang sama. Ia takut kembali lepas kendali, seperti menangis misalnya. Satu emosi yang sangat Ia benci tapi belum bisa sepenuhnya bisa Ia control.

Eiji menatap Ryoma pergi dengan hati yang gak enak. Ia merasa sudah mengecewakan kouhainya.

"Eiji, kau baik-bik saja?" Tanya Oishi sambil menepuk pundak Eiji pelan. Eiji melihat kesampin dan melihat sahabat-sahabatnya ternyata sudah disampingnya.

"Ah, iya aku tak apa-apa kok." Eiji berusaha ceria didepan sahabatnya. Tapi mereka tahu, Eiji merasa sedih.

"Jangan bohong. Mananya yang tidak apa-apa jika kau berwajah seperti ini." Tunjuk Fuji.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ech… dia tadi?" Inui mencoba bertanya. Tapi Ia ragu untuk menyebut nama Ryoma dihadapan para regular yang lain. Eiji tersenyum miris mendengar bagaimana Inui menyebut nama Ryoma dan reaksi regular saat nama itu diucapkan. '_Apakah mereka begitu tak mau bersama Ochibi lagi hanya karena Ia berbeda_?' batin Eiji sedih.

"Yaah, itu…"

"Memang apa yang di katakan padamu? Apa dia berkata yang buruk padamu hingga membuatmu sedih?" Tanya Oishi khawatir yang tidak pada tempatnya karena Eiji justru jadi marah.

"Ochibi tak pernah bicara buruk padaku. Walau hanya satu kali. Ia juga tak pernah membuatku susah. Kenapa kau berprasangka seperti itu Oishi?" Eiji berkata marah. Semua kaget melihat perubahan Eiji.

"Ma, maaf Eiji, tapi aku khawatir karena kau terlihat sedih."

"Benar Eiji jangan menyalahkan Oishi." Fuji angkat bicara.

"Lalu Ochibi yang harus disalahkan begitu? Asal kalian tahu, Ochibi tadi menungguku untuk mengajakku bermain tenis akhir pekan ini. Tapi…" Eiji kembali memasang wajah sedih teringat lagi dengan Ryoma yang Ia tahu pasti kecewa.

"Kau menolak tawaran itu." Ujar inui.

"Aku tidak menolaknya. Tapi Ia sendiri yang menyimpulkan seperti itu karena aku susah meng iyakan ajakannya." Ujarnya pelan. Oishi merangkul Eiji, merasa iba kepada sahabatnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kita tak bisa bermain bersamanya lagi? Kenapa kalian bahkan hanya untuk menyebut namanya saja sulit? Kenapa seolah-olah Ochibi itu seperti kuman yang harus dihindari? Kenapa kita semua jadi seperti ini?" Eiji tak bisa menahan sedihnya lagi dan menangis dipundak Oishi.

"Tapi senpai…senpai kan tahu dia itu…" belum selesai Momoshiro bicara, Eiji sudah menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang basah.

"Sejak tadi kalian menyebut 'dia… dia… dan dia' Dia punya nama, Echizen Ryoma! Kenapa kau yang kupikir adalah sahabat baiknya hingga tidak mau menyebut namanya. Ya aku tahu, aku tahu Ryoma berbeda dari kita atau apalah kalian menyebutnya. Tapi apa kalian tak mau berpikir lebih jauh, kapan Ryoma pernah mengecewakan kita?" begitu marahnya, Eiji bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Ia memanggil Ryoma dengan nama kecilnya bukan lagi memanggil Ochibi, nama julukan yang Eiji buat.

Eiji menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih tertampar ucapan Eiji kecuali Oishi yang segera mengejar Eiji. Yah, semua kembali berpikir, kapan Ryoma mengecewakan mereka? Tidak pernah. Yang mereka tahu, justru merekalah yang mengecewakan mantan regular tersebut.

"Maaf." Sebuah suara terdengar di pendengaran mereka membuat mereka kembali dari pikiran masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku. Akulah yang salah. Semua kejadian ini, akulah yang memulainya." Tezuka menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi. Setelah kejadian dimana rahasia Ryoma terbongkar, para regular melabrak Tezuka untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, namun Ia tak mau menjawab. Semua memaksa tapi Tezuka tetap tutup mulut hingga akhirnya mereka menyerah.

"Apa sekarang kau menceritakannya pada kami? Apa baru sekarang kau mau jujur kepada kami tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Fuji menatapnya sedih. sedih karena semua kini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Tezuka balas menatapnya dan kemudian seolah berat untuk menyetujui, Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita kerumahku? Hari ini orang tua dan kakakku pergi sedangkan adikku dia takkan kembali hingga lusa." Tawar Fuji yang disetujui Tezuka. Dengan perasaan yang berbeda di masing-masing hati mereka, mereka berjalan pelan menuju rumah Fuji.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>AN : Aduuh… ada kata-kata yang terlalu… apa yah…. Bikin saya sendiri yang nulis ngerasa geli. Saya bukan cewe yang doyan kata-kata yang overromantic, bikin gatel-gatel, uring-uringan gak jelas. Dan yang membuat saya bertanya-tanya adalah… kok bisa-bisanya saya nulis yang kaya gitu? Huwaaaaaaa!

chap 3 owariiiiii XD

Buat Tha-chan : gomen belum sempet bales review nya. maaf ya klo ryoma nya OOC. Anggaplah cinta bisa merubah seseorang hanya dengan satu jentikan jari XD

kan ada pepatah, cinta bisa menggerakkan gunung (bener gak ya?). yah intinya seperti itulah.

minna... mohon saran dan kritik nya :D


	4. kiss and make up

disclaimer : takeshi konomi-sensei (tumben bener nyebutnya XD), merk yang disebutkan punyanya yang punya, dan beberapa kejadian terinspirasi dari glam girls by gagasmedia (Kok saya kaya iklan ya?)

Pairing : pillar pair

warning : sama dengan seperti chap satu ditambah dengan kelebayan yang lumayan berat.

_bla bla _, pikiran.

**bla bla, **bahasa indonesia

* * *

><p>Chap IV kiss and make-up<p>

SPLASH

Air teh dingin kini sudah berpindah dari gelasnya ke kepala Tezuka. Semua terkejut tak menyangka karena orang yang menyiram Tezuka tak lain adalah siswa kelas tiga yang terkenal berhati lembut dan pemalu, Takeshi kawamura.

Wajahnya terlihat kesal, Marah, dan **SANGAT** kecewa (caps, bold dan underline bener diperluin). Tezuka sudah menceritakan semua dari awal hingga akhir tentang masalah dia dan Ryoma dan yang Ia tahu berikutnya, air teh dingin yang tadi disuguhi Fuji kini sudah membasahi dirinya.

"Kau pantas menerima itu Tezuka. Bahkan sharusnya kau menerima lebih dari ini, karena ini semua tak sebanding dengan apa yang dialami Echizen. Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku. Aku tak pernah mengira kau seperti itu Tezuka."

untuk pertama kalinya juga, kawamura berbicara panjang lebar. rasa kesalnya tak bisa ia tutupi lagi. bila saja ini bukan kawamura, maka mungkin tezuka sudah habis babak belur.

"Kawamura benar, Tezuka. aku pun tak menyangka kau benar-benar tega pada Echizen. Aku berteman denganmu sudah sejak kita smp, tapi kurasa aku tidak benar-benar mengenal dirimu." Ujar Fuji sambil memberikan handuk pada Tezuka. Tezuka mengambilnya tanpa komentar apapun. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mulai mengeringkan air yang menetes dikepala dan bajunya.

"Senpai tachi benar. Seharusnya kau bilang pada bocah itu kalau sudah ditunangkan oleh keluargamu. Lebih baik menolaknya sejak awal." Kaidou yang biasanya diam pun bicara.

Sungguh hal yang sangat jarang, tapi Momoshiro merasa setuju dengan ucapan rivalnya.

Semua diam, mereka memikirkan Ryoma yang sudah mereka perlakukan tak adil.

"Ternyata benar apa yang Haruya bilang kemarin… aku yakin kita semua saat ini pasti tengah menyesal…" ucap kawamura.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Momoshiro. Setelah mendengar semuanya, Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Ryoma. Yah, dulu Ia menyebut dirinya sahabat baik Ryoma tapi begitu tahu Ryoma… sedikit berbeda, Ia menjauhi Ryoma.

'_Teman macam apa aku ini? Meninggalkannya begitu mengetahui Ia berbeda dan tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sudah seenaknya berpikiran buruk._' Batinnya penuh sesal.

"Tezuka aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Fuji berkata pelan. Tezuka mengangguk mengijinkan. Didalam hatinya Ia seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan fuji.

"Apa kau menyukai Echizen? Maksudku apa Echizen tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kau tidak menolak saat Ia menyatakan perasaannya kan?"

Tezuka memandang semua temannya yang balik memandang ingin tahu.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Untuk apa aku menerimanya jika aku tidak punya perasaan padanya…"

"Tapi apa buchou benar-benar yakin? Apa itu bukanlah perasaan sesaat atau rasa kasihan atau apapun yang semacam itu? Aku dekat dengan Echizen, memperhatikannya sejak kita di SMP dan yang aku tahu dia belum pernah ada hubungan seperti ini hingga kemarin kita mengetahui rahasianya, dan dari situ aku tahu, kau adalah cinta pertamanya... yah, itu menurutku sih. Aku ingin kau tidak menyakitinya lebih jauh begitu kau sadar ternyata perasaanmu bukanlah cinta. Melainkan rasa lain, seperti rasa simpati contohnya." Momoshiro entah sadar atau tidak, sudah memotong kata-kata tezuka.

Semua memandang Momoshiro membuat mukanya memerah karena dipandang seperti itu.

"A-a-apa. Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu? A-a-aku hanya mengulang apa yang kakak katakan padaku saat aku ditembak untuk pertama kalinya agar tidak menyakiti pasanganku nanti." Momoshiro salah tingkah sendiri.

"Fshuu… tentu saja, mana mungkin kau bisa bicara sebagus itu. Baka."

"Kau ada masalah dengan itu, mamushi! Ngajak berantem? Ayo, kemari kau ! aku tidak takut!"

"Ayo sini kau Momo no baka."

Sebelum mereka sempat bertengkar lebih jauh, masing-masing dari mereka mendapat pukulan dari Fuji dengan menggunakan nampan.

Sambil tersenyum-penuh-hawa-kematian Fuji berkata dengan lembutnya.

"Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar, silakan lakukan dalam radius satu kilometer dari rumahku, aku tidak mau rumahku hancur hanya karena pertengkaran bodoh kalian."

Tatapan dingin Fuji yang seolah mengatakan rumahku-hancur-kalian-akan-kukirim-ke-nenek moyang-kalian membuat ke dua rival tersebut berhenti bertengkar dan duduk dengan rapi. Tapi, masing-masing dari mereka tetap saling mengirimkan tatapan benci.

Tezuka tak habis pikir dengan anggota tim nya ini. Disaat suasana sedang tidak nyaman (menurutnya) mereka berdua seolah mengusir jauh-jauh rasa itu dengan pertengkaran mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil yang sungguh hampir tidak terlihat bahwa ia tersenyum. Tapi Fuji dan Inui sempat melihat itu.

Setelah semuanya tenang, Tezuka pun bicara mengenai perasaannya terhadap sang pangeran tenis.

"Aku… mencintainya… lebih dari yang aku pikir dan aku sangat tahu tentang perasaanku sendiri."

"Satu hal lagi, sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Echizen?" Fuji kembali memajang wajah serius. Inui segera siap dengan bukunya. Sebenarnya Fuji tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini, karena terlalu pribadi tapi Ia coba juga menanyakan. Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab karena Tezuka hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang kau…" Fuji tak menyelesaikan bicaranya ia merasa firasatnya terbukti sedangkan Inui yang sejak tadi menulis, terkejut menatap Tezuka hingga Ia tidak sadar bahwa pulpen dan bukunya sudah jatuh hingga menimbulkan suara benturan halus diruangan yang tiba-tiba sunyi dan suhu turun beberapa derajat. Yang lain menatap fuji dan inui tak mengerti.

Tanpa peringatan, Fuji memukuli Tezuka dengan apapun yang bisa diraihnya dan yang tersedia adalah nampan yang tadi untuk memukul Momo dan Kaidoh.

Kawamura dan Momoshiro dengan segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berusaha menahan Fuji yang mengamuk.

"Sungguh terlalu kau… itu… ya tuhan Tezuka, bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seperti itu dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Kau ini manusia bukan? Kau tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padanya, membuatnya patah hati dan kemudian, kau bahkan tidak membelanya saat semua menggunjingnya. Kau anggap apa hubunganmu dengannya? Ya tuhan, aku benar-benar berharap yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah bentakan agar aku tidak bertanya lancang dan menghukumku dengan lari 1000 kali tapi kau… Tezuka kenapa kau seperti ini…"

Fuji terduduk lemas setelah mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Kawamura dan Momoshiro pun ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku mencoba minta maaf padanya tapi… aku tidak dapat menjangkaunya."

"Berusahalah lebih keras. Itupun jika kau masih ingin bersama Echizen."

"Tentu saja! Aku benar-benar mencintainya, karena itulah aku melakukan itu untuk membuktikan padanya."

Keheningan menggapai mereka kembali hingga Inui tiba-tiba bicara.

"Aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana agar kalian bisa berbaikan. Aku ada rencana, sebelumnya, tolong salah satu dari kalian telepon Eiji agar Ia segera kemari. Bila tidak bisa, coba hubungi Oishi karena saat ini Ia pasti bersamanya. Selanjutnya, Tezuka, bersiaplah dengan apa yang akan kau katakan pada Echizen dan perbaiki hubungan kalian. Perjelas semuanya jangan bikin Ia menderita lebih dari ini."

Tezuka tak tahu apa rencana Inui tapi Ia sangat berterima kasih pada teman-temannya ini walau Ia heran, kenapa teman-temannya mau menerima hubungannya dengan Ryoma bahkan membantu agar Ia berbaikan? Bukannya sebelumnya mereka menolak bahkan hingga menyebut nama Ryoma saja tidak mau?

Tezuka memutuskan tidak menanyakannya.

* * *

><p><span>At tennis court somewhere in Paris…<span>

Ryoma tengah mengatur napasnya setelah selesai bertanding melawan Haruya dan Eiji sekaligus. Ia meminum fanta anggurnya dan duduk di rerumputan empuk dipinggir lapangan.

"Ochibi ini," Eiji menyerahkan handuk pada Ryoma yang sebelumnya berterima kasih dan mengambilnya.

"Permainan yang hebat, kau semakin kuat Ryoma." Komentar Haruya.

"Che, mada mada dane." Ucapnya ringan sambil tiduran direrumputan. Angin berhembus damai membuat perasaan tenang. Jika bukan karena teriakan riang (cempreng?) Aria, Ryoma bisa saja sudah lelap tertidur.

"Semuanya, makan siang nih. Cepat nanti keburu dingin." Ajak Aria. Ia raih tangan kakaknya dan bergelayut manja sedangkan dibelakang mereka Eiji dan Ryoma berjalan santai dengan Eiji yang bercerita entah apa.

Mereka makan sambil bercerita dan bercanda walau Ryoma lebih banyak diam.

Eiji meminta mereka untuk mengajaknya ke Eiffel sekali saja sebelum kembali ke Jepang. Haruya dan Aria dengan cepat menyetujui walau Ryoma hanya angkat bahu saja, seolah mengatakan,'terserah kalian'.

Sebenarnya sebelum berangkat ke Paris, Eiji, Haruya dan Aria sudah bertemu sebelumnya untuk menjalankan rencana agar Ryoma dan Tezuka bisa berbaikan. Haruya tadinya tidak setuju. Dia tidak mau melihat 'adik'nya tersakiti lebih dari ini, tapi Aria berhasil meyakinkan Haruya karena bagaimanapun semua tergantung pada Ryoma. mereka berdua tidak berhak memutuskan apa yang boleh dan tidak untuk Ryoma. Dan lagi, melihat Ryoma yang jelas-jelas masih belum bisa melupakan mantannya maka Aria ingin memberikan kesempatan ke dua pada Tezuka. Kesempatan terakhirnya. Aria sempat menelepon Tezuka bahwa Ia dan kakaknya setuju untuk memberikan kesempatan, tapi sebelum Ia mengakhiri pembicaraan, Aria sempat memberikan kata-kata 'bijak'nya. Mendengar kata-kata bijak Aria, Tezuka merinding dan bersumpah dalam hati, tak kan pernah berbuat macam-macam pada Irawan bersaudara.

Eiji berlari untuk melihat menara Eiffel lebih jelas lagi.

"Huwaa… keren, keren… ayo kita foto, kita foto." Eiji melompat-lompat girang dan saking senangnya, sepertinya Ia tak sadar sudah membuat cloning dirinya saking cepatnya Ia berlari, lompat dan lain lain.

Aria, Eiji dan Ryoma berfoto dengan latar menara Eiffel. Setelah puas bermain di menara, mereka berencana untuk makan malam. Haruya sudah memesan tempat di sebuah restaurant yang menyediakan makanan jepang. Ini demi Ryoma yang semenjak ke Paris, Ia terlihat kurang nafsu makan.

Sebenarnya mereka tahu kenapa, tentu saja melibatkan... a certain capten...

Setelah makan malam, mereka sengaja berjalan-jalan di taman. Membeli crepes dan soda dan memakannya sambil jalan.

Ditaman inilah rencana yang mereka buat akan dijalankan.

Tidak susah rencana yang mereka buat, hanya agar Ryoma dan Tezuka bertemu bicara dan well, langkah selanjutnya terserah mereka.

Sambil memakan crepesnya, Ryoma berjalan santai disamping Haruya. Sampai kemudian Ia mendengar suara-suara yang sangat ia kenal.

'_Nggak, nggak mungkin. Ini di paris, gak mungkin para regular disini'_, batinnya.

Tapi selanjutnya Ia benar-benar terkejut, bahkan tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Didepan mereka berempat, sedang berdiri dipagar taman adalah para regular.

"Oishiiiii!" Eiji segera berlari dan memeluk partner nya itu. Fuji tertawa ,melihat tingkah Eiji. Yang lain tiba-tiba sudah mengobrol seolah tidak ada yang aneh para regular ada di Paris. Ryoma malah jadi tidak yakin, ini Paris atau jepang?

Masih dalam keadaan kaget-gak-percaya, Ryoma baru menyadari satu hal. Jika ada regular disana maka…

Ryoma melihat baik-baik ke arah regular dan tentu sja, Ia melihat sosok pria jangkung berambut coklat mengenakan kacamata. Ia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya dan wajahnya sedikitpun tidak ada ekspresi senang atau apa. serius seperti biasa.

Tezuka segera menyadari Ryoma tengah memandang dirinya, Ia pun melangkah ke arahnya. Tapi, Ia berhenti karena Ryoma, entah sadar atau tidak, berjalan mundur selangkah.

Ryoma sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Ia seperti takut terhadap Tezuka. Well, Ia memang takut. Ia _takut_ sakit hati lagi. tentu itu tak akan ia akui keras-keras.

Haruya yang tahu Ryoma ragu untuk mendekati Tezuka, menunduk dan berbisik pada Ryoma.

"Go ahead. Dia kesini emang buat kamu."

Ryoma memandang Haruya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku dan Aria yang memanggil mereka kemari, yang lain ikut agar suasana tidak terlalu tegang saja. Sana, bicaralah padanya. Katakan semua apa yang kau ingin katakan tak usah ditahan."

Haruya mendorong pelan punggung Ryoma, dan berjalan kesamping Aria yang sudah bergabung dengan para regular.

"Kalian bicaralah berdua, kami menunggu di café seberang sana." Ujar Haruya sambil menunjuk sebuah café tak jauh dari taman. Baru beberapa langkah, Haruya kembali menoleh ka arah dua pemuda yang bingung harus bicara apa.

"Tezuka-san, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika…" Haruya sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum dingin dan kemudian berjalan bersama yang lain. Tezuka menangkap jelas maksudnya, membuat Ryoma sakit hati lagi, maka Ia akan ditinggal di paris. Sendirian.

Tinggalah Ryoma dan Tezuka yang saling menghindar bertatapan satu sama lain. Ryoma hanya menunduk seolah ada yang lebih menarik dibawah sana.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tezuka memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Ryoma aku…"

"Echizen. Senpai seharusnya memanggil aku Echizen." Sela Ryoma. Tezuka menghela napas, Ia berpikir ini akan sulit. Ia tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Ryoma, tapi Ia juga keras kepala, jadi Ia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Terserah, tapi aku tetap akan memanggilmu Ryoma."

Ryoma mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Tezuka.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang akan membuatmu menyesal senpai."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Memang inilah yang aku inginkan."

Ryoma tak bicara lagi, Ia masih menghindar bertatapan dengan Tezuka. Ia tahu, jika Ia melihat langsung ke arah mata mantannya, Ia akan dengan mudah kembali luluh.

"Aku ingin bicara, akan kujelaskan semua dari awal."

"Tidak perlu. Aku lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Tapi aku harus. Jika tidak, aku akan terus tidak nyaman."

"Ceritakanlah semua ketidak nyaman yang kau rasakan pada tunanganmu. Toh dia yang nanti akan terus bersamamu. Bukan aku. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan hidupmu."

Tezuka menatapnya sedih. Ia tahu Ia telah menyakiti Ryoma dan hasilnya adalah Ryoma kini membencinya.

Tapi Ia tak mau kehilangan Ryoma lagi. Saat-saat Ryoma menghindari dia, itu adalah saat yang paling menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku memang mempunyai seorang tunangan tapi aku tidak mencintainya."

"Lalu? Belajarlah mencintainya senpai. "

Dibalas berkali-kali dengan nada datar nan dingin hampir membuat Tezuka kehilangan kesabaran. Ia tarik napas sekali dua kali sebelum meneruskan.

"Tak akan bisa. Aku tak akan bisa mencintainya selama masih ada orang lain yang aku cintai. Aku masih sangat mencint…"

"Cukup! Aku gak mau dengar." Ryoma menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia juga memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Kumohon Ryoma, dengarkan aku. Aku gak ingin kita jadi begini. Aku minta maaf Ryo, aku minta maaf." Tezuka berusaha melepas tangan Ryoma agar Ia mau mendengarkan Ia. Ryoma berontak tapi karena tenaga Tezuka lebih kuat, mau tak mau Ia kalah. Tapi Ia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau kumaafkan. Jadi, sudah kan senpai. Kau gak punya salah lagi. Aku juga minta maaf ke senpai. Aku yang salah membuat senpai..."

"Hentikan memanggilku senpai! Panggil aku Kunimitsu seperti dulu lagi Ryoma. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi memperbaiki semuanya. Aku mencintaimu Ryoma. Sangat."

Ryoma mengigit bibir bawahnya, air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya siap tumpah. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan semua emosi yang Ia rasakan.

'_Damn, kenapa aku cengeng banget sih. kenapa aku jadi begini?_'

"Ryoma… aku… aku minta maaf tidak mengatakan apapun padamu tentang gadis itu. Aku terlalu senang saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu hingga aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaan itu dengan menceritakan hal yang tak enak. Aku selalu terpikir untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah keluargaku rencanakan. Tapi setiap aku melihat kau tersenyum kepadaku, aku semakin tak bisa mengatakannya, karena aku takut, aku takut tak bisa lagi melihat senyummu itu.

"Dan ternyata itu adalah hal terbodoh yang aku lakukan. Justru karena aku tak menceritakan itu, aku kehilangan senyum mu. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku… hingga saat ini mencintaimu Ryoma."

Ryoma gak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah. Ia juga masih mencintai Tezuka. Bahkan semakin hari rasa itu semakin menyesakkan dadanya. Tak jarang Ia terbangun ditengah malam atau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali karena teringat Tezuka.

Tapi Ia takut, kejadian di hari Ia melihat Tezuka bersama gadis itu, kejadian di atap, juga kejadian saat rahasianya terbongkar dihadapan semua anggota klub tenis terlalu menyakitkan. Ia juga takut Tezuka akan dipermalukan atau apalah, Ia tak mau melihat Tezuka diperlakukan seperti dia. Inilah alasan utama kenapa Ryoma enggan berbaikan kembali. Demi menjaga nama baik Tezuka.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku gak bisa. Kau harus bersama gadis itu, atau reputasimu akan hancur. Kau tidak boleh terlibat skandal. Keluargamu sangat berharap padamu kan?"

Tezuka akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya. Saat Ryoma menyebut soal reputasi, keluarga dan skandal, rasanya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang patah hingga emosi yang biasa Ia tahan, kini tumpah.

"Persetan dengan reputasi jika hanya karena hal itu aku tak bisa bersamamu. Aku tak peduli apa yang keluargaku harapkan padaku! Ini hidupku dan aku ingin bersamamu! Apa salah jika aku ingin hidupku bahagia?" teriak Tezuka. tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mulai melihat ke arah mereka.

"Tentu saja salah jika kau memilihku! Tanya saja pada banyak orang siapa yang seharusnya kau pilih. Bukan aku tapi gadis itu. Aku tidak akan bisa mebuatmu bahagia, setiap hari kau akan dicemooh, diperlakukan bagai sampah atau dipandang rendah. Kau tidak pantas menerima itu semua." Ryoma balas teriak. Ia ingin agar Tezuka menangkap maksud dirinya bahwa Ia tak mau lagi bersama. Di samping itu, Ia sedikit kesal karena Tezuka berteriak padanya. Orang tuanya saja jarang meneriaki dirinya.

"Percuma bila aku memilih gadis itu Ryoma. Aku tidak akan bahagia, aku tidak akan merasa hidup. Yang aku inginkan adalah hidup bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi. Aku hanya peduli satu, kau adalah milikku."

Tezuka menghapus air mata Ryoma dan kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan suara yang lembut. Begitu lembutnya hingga Ryoma merasa Ia akan kalah.

"Satu hal Ryo, jawab aku dengan jujur, apa kau mencintaiku? Hingga saat ini apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Ryoma tidak jawab. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang menyesak karena menangis.

"Kumohon Ryoma, jawab aku."

Ryoma sulit berbicara jadi Ia menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Tezuka merasa harapannya muncul.

"Aku pun hingga saat ini dan sampai kapanpun terus mencintaimu Ryoma. Maukah kau kembali bersamaku? Kita ulangi semua dari awal, dan aku berjanji akan menceritakan semua kepadamu. Semua tentang diriku. Aku tidak ingin ada rahasia yang akan membuat kita berpisah lagi."

Ryoma menggeleng. Ia bukannya tidak mau bersama Tezuka, faktanya Ia sangat ingin. Ia sangat ingin kembali bersama Tezuka, tapi, Ia tidak ingin Tezuka menderita karena memilih dirinya.

Tezuka kecewa melihat gelengan Ryoma. Apa Ryoma benar-benar tak mau bersamanya lagi?

"Kau tetap tidak boleh besamaku."

"Bila kau masih merasa bimbang. Biar aku buktikan Ryoma bahwa aku tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan tentangku."

Sebelum Ryoma sempat bertanya apa maksudnya, Tezuka menarik tangan Ryoma dan berjalan cepat keluar taman. Berjalan ke arah dimana masih ramai orang-orang berlalu lalang. Tezuka bisa melihat para regular dan Irawan bersaudara yang duduk di dekat jendela di sebuah café, dimana mereka sedang melihat dengan penasaran ke arah Ryoma dan Tezuka.

Tezuka berhenti dan kembali menatap Ryoma yang kebingungan dengan apa yang Tezuka lakukan.

"Apa yang kau la-Mmh!"

Ryoma tak sempat meneruskan pertanyaannya karena Tezuka mencium bibirnya. Semua orang menatap mereka, ada yang kaget, berbisik-bisik, tertawa gemas, bahkan ada yang cepat-cepat berjalan menghindari mereka berdua.

Saking terkejutnya, Ryoma tak tahu berbuat apa sampai Ia merasakan lidah Tezuka menjilat lembut bibir bawahnya. Ia kaget dan Tezuka mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryoma.

Ciuman yang Tezuka berikan semakin dalam dan sangat menggairahkan. Ryoma sangat merindukan ini, Ia sangat merindukan bagaimana Tezuka mampu membuatnya luluh dengan ciumannya. Ryoma mengerang pelan. Erangannya tidak terdengar karena suasana jalan yang ramai dan suara orang yang mengobrol. Entah berbicara mengenai mereka atau bukan. Ryoma tak perduli.

Setelah beberapa lama, keduanya merasa membutuhkan udara. Dengan setengah hati, Tezuka melepas ciumannya dan melihat Ryoma yang napasnya masih tersengal. Ia melihat wajah Ryoma memerah.

Tezuka mengecup dahi Ryoma dengn lembut.

"Aku… tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang. Aku hanya peduli, kau… ada disini… bisa kusentuh dan kupeluk…"

Ryoma menatap Tezuka dengan matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Dan Ia pun tersenyum. Senyuman yang memang hanya Ia perlihatkan pada Tezuka. Senyuman tulus miliknya yang selalu dirindukan Tezuka.

Tezuka balas tersenyum padanya. Pada akhirnya, Ia kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dalam hatinya Ia bersumpah, tak akan lagi Ia membuat Ryoma menangis seperti kemarin. Ia akan selalu bersama Ryoma.

Setelah itu, para regular menghampiri mereka berdua dan turut senang mereka berdua sudah berbaikan.

* * *

><p>Keesokkan harinya saat mereka sedang dipesawat menuju jepang, Aria dan Fuji terkikik pelan dengan kamera ditangan masing-masing. Tertawa kecil sambil mengambil beberapa foto. Oishi berusaha mencegah mereka agar tidak menganggu, Eiji memprotes Oishi agar Aria dan Fuji berbuat semau mereka, sedangkan sisanya, mereka lebih memilih keluar dari arena sebelum luka-luka kena amukan sang objek foto.<p>

"Aren't they so cute together?" Aria berbicara pelan agar tidak membangunkan kedua orang yang sedang tertidur yang kini sedang menjadi objek foto bagi dua orang sadis(?).

"Ya, aku akan mengambil beberapa foto lagi."

Sementara Fuji terus memotret, ke dua objek yang tengah dipotret malah tidak sadar sama sekali. Jelas karena mereka berdua yang menjadi objek foto saat ini sedang tertidur lelaaaaaaap sekali.

Malam setelah mereka berdua berbaikan, Tezuka dan Ryoma menemukan diri mereka berada dikamar tidur yang sama. Entah siapa yang melakukan itu, yang pasti, hal ini menyebabkan Ryoma ke esokkan harinya mengalami 'kesulitan' dan bahkan Ia sangat mengantuk dan kelelahan. Begitu Ia sampai dikursi pesawat Ia langsung jatuh tertidur. Tezuka yang duduk disampingnya, juga tertidur tak lama setelah pesawat lepas landas.

Mereka tertidur dengan saling bersender satu sama lain dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

Aria dan Fuji pun **PUAS** mengabadikan hal itu.

* * *

><p>Sekembalinya di jepang, Tezuka meminta Ryoma agar kembali ke klub tenis. Ryoma pun menanyakan apa Tezuka sengaja berbaikan demi klub? Tezuka langsung membantahnya dengan kepanikan tingkat awas dan Ryoma pun tertawa lepas.<p>

Ryoma tidak segera kembali ke klub, walau Ia sudah berencana akan kembali mendaftar. Ia belum tahu bagaimana menghadapi para anggota tenis nantinya. Di sekolah, Ryoma masih diperlakukan tidak 'baik', dan Aria pun mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Ia sebelumnya sudah bilang bahkan mengumumkan, bahwa yang berbuat buruk pada Ryoma akan dia balas.

Dan setelah semua lelucon yang dilakukan semakin hilang kendali, Aria pun bertindak.

Dimulai dari siswa kelas satu yang pernah men'jahili' Ryoma dengan meminta berandalan sekitar situ untuk… well, lebih baik tak usah dibilang apa yang mereka lakukan karena toh mereka gak berhasil.

Aria dengan link yang super luas (dibantu sang kakak dan ayahnya yang tidak repot-repot bertanya), berhasil membongkar bahwa siswa kelas satu itu mempunyai affair dengan anak SD! Baru berusia sekitar 8 tahun! Ewh, pedhopil.

Lalu siswi kelas dua yang bisa dibilang saingan Aria dalam hal ketenaran. Siswi tersebut menempelkan foto Ryoma yang sedang berganti baju (Entah dia dapat dari mana) di mading sekolah dan entah dimana lagi, lengkap dengan no hp Ryoma.

Ryoma kerap mendapat telepon menjijikan atau sekedar iseng sampai akhirnya Ryoma mengganti nomor hp nya.

Aria pun membalasnya dengan membeberkan kenyataan menjijikan yang Aria temukan. Siswi tersebut memang cantik, tapi itu karena operasi plastik. Yang mengoperasinya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Oke, itu masih normal, tapi, yang parah adalah (Aria hampir muntah saat tahu hal ini) kekasihnya itu berusia 47 tahun! Dan masih ada hubungan saudara dengan ibunya. Udah punya istri lagi. Well, untuk singkatnya, kasus incest dan perselingkuhan! Ugh… kalo inget lagi, mual rasanya.

Bila banyak yang heran kenapa tidak ada guru yang bertindak, itu karena tak lain tak bukan adalah ulah sang wakil ketua osis yang juga adalah putri dari kepala sekolah. Wakil ketua osis ini dari tampang dan sifatnya saja sudah menyebalkan. Ia punya obsesi yang parah terhadap Tezuka yang notabene adalah ketua osis.

Ia menganggap Tezuka begitu sempurna hingga ia **sangat** memujanya. Ia sangat benci Ryoma saat Ia tahu, Ryoma dan Tezuka ternyata berpacaran.

Itu sebabnya, dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya (berkat ayahnya), kelihaiannya dalam bicara dan sedikit uang suap disana sini, Ia memerintahkan seluruh guru untuk duduk diam dan agar para siswa menmusuhi Ryoma dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.

Well, Aria sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi dengan terbongkarnya kebusukan sang wakil ketua osis, ternyata terbongkar pula kasus korupsi ayahnya! Ini sempat menjadi berita utama di Koran. Tapi dengan lihai, pihak sekolah dan keluarga Irawan meminta pada media agar berita tersebut tidak dibicarakan secara gamblang dan jangan dibesar-besarkan.

Masalah pun selesai. Kepala sekolah Seishun High School diganti dan semua berakhir baik. Bottomline is, jangan macam-macam pada Irawan bersaudara dan teman-temannya atau kejadian paling memalukan dalam hidupmu akan terungkap dan membuatmu berada di kasta paling bawah.

Lihat saja siswa-siswi yang sudah di 'hajar' Aria. Mereka menjadi bagian kelompok pecundang sedangkan kasus Ryoma, mereka malah bilang,'ya ampun, tentang Echizen? itu mah udah basi dan biasa banget lagi. Gak tahu apa kalo ada yang jadi simpanan pedhopil gitu deh belom lagi wajahnya itu, palsu!'

See, everything is alright. Banyak yang minta maaf pada Ryoma walau yang bersangkutan cuma bilang,'terserah' atau bahkan hanya angkat bahu saja.

Setelah semua dirasa beres, Ryoma pun kembali mendaftar ke klub tenis. Ia langsung disambut gembira oleh regular walau ia masih harus ikut penyisihan untuk menjadi anggota regular lagi.

Karena pada awalnya Ryoma sudah menjadi regular, maka diadakan penyisihan dadakan dengan Ryoma melawan beberapa anggota biasa dan empat anggota regular. Momoshiro, Inui, Fuji, dan Tezuka.

Momoshiro dan Inui kalah dengan skor 6-4 dan 6-3. Sedangkan Fuji, Ryoma menang setelah sekuat tenaga menyerang sang tensai, 7-5. Dan kini Ia harus melawan Tezuka yang hingga saat ini belum selesai sedangkan tie break sudah entah yang keberapa.

Kai-sensei, pelatih Seishun high, pun menghentikan pertandingan karena entah kapan itu bisa selesai. Setidaknya, ini membuktikan bahwa Ryoma memang pantas menjadi regular.

Yang tidak diduga adalah, ketika mereka berdua harus jabat tangan, Tezuka menarik tangan Ryoma dan memeluknya. Dan tidak itu saja, seolah ingin membuktikan apa yang ia ucapkan diparis dan merasa tidak cukup mengatakan 'we are officialy dating' ke satu sekolah (atau lebih?) Tezuka mengecup bibir Ryoma dihadapan seluruh anggota dan pelatihnya, juga para pendukung klub tenis, dan para murid-murid yang memang sedang lewat sana.

Pernahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa tezuka walau serius seperti itu tapi merupakan a good kisser dan em, sedikit sadis? well, disini, begitulah 'keahlian' selain tenis yang dimilikinya, Ryoma kini terduduk lemas dilapangan sedangkan Tezuka, Ia menyeringai licik walau hanya Ryoma yang melihatnya.

Ryoma merasa ingin memukul kekasihnya itu dengan twist servenya.

"Hayo hayo, masa muda memang yah… kalian ini senang sekali membuat kehebohan." Komentar Kai-sensei,pelatih klub tenis, saat melihat kejadian tersebut sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Berita tentang Tezuka, the stoic captain, mencium salah satu regularnya yang baru menyebar dengan cepat. Tapi kali ini entah karena mereka sudah biasa atau karena tidak ada 'perintah' yang jelek-jelek, yang mereka lakukan kini justru menggoda mereka berdua bila ternyata mereka tak sengaja bertemu dilorong sekolah atau dikantin.

Setelah beberapa hari, barulah godaan dari temannya itu mereda karena mereka kini sudah terbiasa melihat Tezuka dan Ryoma berjalan bersama.

Kecuali dari teman dekat mereka, aka regular dan Irawan bersaudara.

Tapi masih ada satu masalah lagi. Haruna dan keluarga Tezuka.

Begitu Haruna tahu Tezuka dan Ryoma berbaikan, Haruna segera mengonfrontasi Tezuka dan mengancam akan mengatakan pada kakek Tezuka. Tapi Tezuka tak peduli.

Dan Haruna benar-benar mengadu. Walau tidak ada yang menyaksikan Haruna mengadu, tapi mereka tahu. Terbukti dari absennya Tezuka yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa pemberithuan dari rumahnya. Tezuka menghilang tanpa kabar.

to be continued again...

* * *

><p>Chap 4 UP ! XDD<p>

Maaf beribu kali maaf... maaf klo chap kali ini aneh. maaf juga belum sempet bales review. saya lagi OL pake modem yang sangat menghabiskan pulsa, jadi buru-buru.

berhubung saya lagi UAS, jadi mungkin saya akan lama lagi updatenya. seminggu dua mingguan mungkin. maaf ya.

tentang pemasukkan ryoma kembali menjadi reguler, saya sama sekali gak ngerti tentang sistem klub tenis itu gimana. jadinya saya ngarang. mohon maklum ya hehehe :D

mohon read and review ya :D


	5. Meet Tezuka Ayana

Maaf banget ya saya lama updatenya (sembah sujud). jarang kekampus = gak dapet hotspotan = susah update tehee~ *dilempar sendal*. dan satu lagi... saya gak ngerti cara ngeupdate fanfic T.T

tampilan baru bikin saya bingung. maaf ya apa lagi saya bilang janjinya satu ato dua minggu akan update (Zuki-san makasih sudah mengingatkan DX)

beribu maaf juga jika chap kali ini aneh atau bisa dibilang jelek, saya sedikit kena writer block. namun saya harap ini sedikit bisa memuaskan para reader (aduuh, bahasanya formal pisan yeuh)

well, lanjut aja ya.

Disclaimer masih milik Bapak Takeshi Konomi yang jujur aja, karyanya yang satu itu pengen banget saya hak milikkan dan diubah sedikit gitu hehehe. merek yang disebutkan juga bukan punya saya.

warning : Shonen-ai, bahasa lebay,ke OOC an, tanpa beta reader (Ada yg bersedia kah? T.T), slight AU karena sama sekali gak ada tenis-tenisnya dan berlokasi di high school, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf hehehe

Yang gak suka dimohon menyingkir karena saya sudah memperingatkan.

tidak menerima flame tapi kritik yang membangun saya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

_Bla bla_- pikiran

**Bla bla**- bahasa Indonesia

Jaa, selamat menikmati ^^

* * *

><p>Chap V Meet Tezuka Ayana<p>

"Buchou tidak masuk lagi…" bisikan-bisikan diantara anggota klub makin santer terdengar. Mereka khawatir karena gak biasanya seperti ini. Jarang mereka melihat kaptennya melewati kegiatan sekolah dan klub, bahkan Tezuka pernah sekali datang walaupun dirinya sedang demam.

"Ochibi, daijoubu?" tanya Eiji. Makin hari, Ryoma makin sering melamun. Guru dikelasnya selalu memergoki dirinya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Dipanggil beberapa kalipun, Ia tak akan merespon hingga salah satu temannya mencoleknya dengan pulpen atau menendang kursinya.

Melihat tatapan khawatir senpainya, Ia hanya angkat bahu dan berjalan ke lapangan sebelah. Ia akan bertanding melawan Momoshiro untuk latihan hari ini.

Baru saja Ia mendapatkan poin pertama melawan Momo, tiba-tiba pintu pagar menuju lapangan terbuka keras. Disana berdiri Haruna dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah merah menahan emosi.

Tanpa memedulikan anggota yang lain, Haruna berjalan cepat ke arah Ryoma dan menampar Ryoma begitu saja. Tamparan gadis itu cukup membuat Ryoma limbung dan hampir jatuh karena tidak siap. Beruntung Momo yang segera mendekati ryoma karena merasakan ada yang tidak beres, cukup cepat menangkap kouhainya yang hampir jatuh.

Ryoma memegangi pipinya sambil menatap bingung ke arah Haruna, matanya menunjukkan dengan jelas kebingungannya karena tidak lagi tertutup bayangan topinya yang kini berada di dekat kakinya. Jatuh saat Ia terkena tamparan Haruna.

"Semua gara-gara kamu!" teriak Haruna.

"Semua gara-gara kamu menggodanya, you *****!" (A/N: awuh… sengaja disensor. Tidak sampai hati untuk menulisnya)

Keributan itu segera mengundang banyak orang yang menonton. Semua anggota berhenti berlatih dan menyadari ini, Oishi segera bertindak.

"Haruna-san! Ada apa ini? Kau tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kelapangan. Selama kegiatan klub, selain anggota dilarang masuk." Oishi sebagai kapten sementara, mencoba mengeluarkan Haruna, tapi gadis itu memberontak dan hampir menyerang Ryoma lagi. Beruntung Fuji dan Kawamura segera memeganginya.

"Gara-gara dia, semua itu salahnya, Kunimitsu… Kunimitsu harus sakit dan dirawat. Semua gara-gara dia." teriaknya histeris.

Semua tercekat dan menatap Haruna dengan wajah tak percaya. Berita Tezuka sakit saja sudah membuat mereka kaget, apalagi ditambah bahwa Ia sampai harus dirawat.

Ryoma shock begitu mendengar Tezuka sakit dan harus dirawat. Apalagi ketika Haruna bilang itu salahnya, sisi negatifnya mulai mengambil alih pikirannya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! Kalian seharusnya berlatih, bukan menonton drama siang ini, jalan jongkok keliling lapangan tiga kali setelah itu kembali latihan." Kai-sensei yang baru saja datang setelah rapat, menyalak tegas saat melihat murid-muridnya malah berkerumun melihat 'drama siang gratis' antara seorang senior dengan pemain andalan klubnya.

Ryoma yang terkejut karena teriakan pelatihnya, pikirannya mulai kembali ke alam nyata dan ikut menjalani hukuman dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah Kai memastikan semua menuruti perintahnya, ia berbalik ke arah haruna.

"Dan anda, Haruna-san, saya sangat tidak suka melihat ada senior yang mem-_bully_ juniornya. Sikapmu sangat tidak bisa dijadikan teladan untuk yang lain, juga dengan kata-katamu yang seolah tidak terpelajar. Saya tidak tahu dan tidak peduli ada apa di antara kalian. Karena hal ini Haruna-san, saya mengharapkan kehadiran anda besok pagi diruang bimbingan konseling bersama orang tua anda. Sekarang pulanglah."

Dengan wajah merah menahan malu, Haruna pergi tanpa kata.

Latihan berjalan lancar walau ternyata kata-kata haruna member effect yang cukup membuat Kai pusing. Semua berlatih dengan setengah hati. Semuanya hanya berharap latihan cepat selesai dan mereka mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kapten mereka. Para regular, walau sama penasarannya dengan anggota yang lain. Tapi mereka tetap berlatih dengan benar. Mengingat pelatih mereka akan menjanjikan pengalaman neraka bila mereka bolos latihan.

Namun karena sebagian besar sudah tidak focus latihan, Kai merasa tidak ada gunanya meneruskan latihan.

"Baik, baik. Kalian menang. Latihan selesai dan kalian boleh pulang sekarang." Teriak Kai dari pinggir lapangan. Semua anggota klub saling pandang satu sama lain dan detik berikutnya, mereka semua sudah mengerubungi Kai hingga yang bersangkutan kewalahan.

"Sensei, apa sensei tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Tezuka?" Tanya Oishi sebagai juru bicara mereka.

"Iya sensei, apa yang terjadi pada buchou?"

"Benar sensei, katakan pada kami."

"Beritahu kami sensei.'

Semua kata-kata yang serupa terdengar dari semua anggota klub. Kai merasa ia dikelilingi seribu anak ayam yang menciap minta makan.

"ARGH! Hentikan. Baik, baik, akan kuberitahu. Tapi sebelumnya bisa kalian memberi aku sedikit ruang untuk bernafas. Aku merasa pengap disini." Hardik pelatih tenis tersebut yang dalam waktu sedetik para anggota klubnya memberi ruang untuk dirinya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Kai mulai menceritakan apa yang ia tahu.

"Kapten kalian memang masuk rumah sakit tadi malam. Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya dengan pasti, ibunya hanya bilang ia demam karena terlalu memaksakan diri hingga tumbang."

"Aku baru tahu berita ini tadi sesaat setelah rapat. Diberitahu wali kelasnya. Makanya aku belum memberi tahu kalian semua."

"Sensei, apa kami bisa menjenguknya?" Tanya Oishi kemudian.

"Eeh.. itu yang aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak bisakah sensei menanyakannya? Kami ingin menjenguknya untuk memastikan dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm, ya ya. Besok sajalah kalian perginya. Kurasa saat ini pun Tezuka sedang istirahat." Jawabnya acuh. Melihat kekecewaan pada wajah muridnya, ia merasa dirinya menjadi jahat dan segera meralat ucapannya.

"Ehem, akan kutanyakan apakah ia bisa dijenguk besok. Kalian bersiap sajalah siapa yang akan pergi kesana. Rumah sakit tidak akan mengijinkan kalian yang hampir 100 orang ini menjenguk sekaligus kesana. Bikin repot rumah sakit dan bahkan Tezuka sendiri. Tentukan juga apa yang akan kalian bawa kesana. Jangan ada yang bawa benda tajam ya, HAHAHA"

Kai tertawa sendiri karena leluconnya sendiri. Semua anggota klub sebenarnya sudah mengetahui keantikan guru ini yang suka bikin lelucon garing dan biasanya mereka akan mengacuhkannya saja. Tapi kali ini, mereka ikut tertawa. well, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Yosh ! ayo kita rencanakan buat besok." Ajak Eiji dengan keriangannya yang selalu diatas rata-rata.

"OUGH!" teriak yang lain minus anggota regular termuda yang hanya menyeringai kecil.

* * *

><p>Ke esokkan harinya, setelah latihan siang selesai, Kai mengumpulkan anggota klub tenis di ruang klub. Namun, ia bingung bagaimana menyampaikan berita yang ia dapat ke murid-muridnya. Mereka dijamin tak akan senang mendengarnya.<p>

"Emm… begini… mengenai kapten kalian…"

Gugupnya Kai disalah artikan oleh anggota klub. Mereka mulai mendesak kai dengan wajah khawatir.

"Wow wow, tenang semua. Tezuka baik-baik saja." Kai menaikkan suaranya mencoba menenangkan massa yang ribut. Setelah berdehem satu kali, ia melanjutkan bicara.

"Hanya saja... tentang rencana kalian… ku pikir kalian tidak bisa menjenguknya. Jadi tunggu saja hingga ia masuk kembali, oke?"

"Tak bisa dijenguk? Kenapa? Jika memang baik-baik saja, sehrusnya tak masalah kan?" Tanya Momoshiro.

"Yah… percaya padaku Tezuka baik-baik saja… hanya saja, pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa keluarga Tezuka meminta agar tidak ada tamu yang diperbolehkan datang menjenguk. Aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Semua terdiam. Berbagai macam pikiran tak enak memenuhi benak mereka, jika memang baik-baik saja, bukankah tidak apa-apa bila dijenguk? Kenapa juga keluarga Tezuka melarang ada yang menjenguk Tezuka?

"Sensei.."

Semua menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, sang regular termuda, Ryoma. Sejak kemarin, ia yang sudah jarang bicara semakin menjadi pendiam kecuali ada orang lain yang mengajaknya bicara. Dan kini, begitu ia bicara, mereka yang ada disana diam karena penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan kekasih kapten mereka ini.

"Ada apa echizen?"

"Apa sensei tahu dimana kapten dirawat?"

"Yah, tentu, tapi percuma. Kau tidak bisa menjenguknya."

"Saya hanya bertanya dimana ia dirawat sensei."

"Aku tahu kau berpacaran dengannya tapi.."

"Sensei, jawab saja bisa kan? Aku bukan orang yang sabar."

Dengan gayanya yang angkuh, Ryoma memotong ucapan senseinya. Melipat tangannya di dada ia menatap senseinya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Kai tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi ia sedikit takut dengan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Oke oke, rumah sakit Kanto pusat* hanya saja aku kurang tahu ia dikamar mana."

"Hanya menjawab itu saja susah sekali." gumam Ryoma kesal. senseinya hanya tertawa lemah mengingat dirinya baru saja dibentak anak didiknya.

"Aaa… Echizen, kuharap kau tidak bikin masalah."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma menyeringai, matanya memancarkan ia mempunyai suatu rencana, dan Kai hanya bisa menghela napas karena tahu ia takkan bisa menghentikannya..

Sedikit menjauh, Ryoma mengeluarkan i-phone nya dari saku dan men-dial seseorang. Tidak tahu siapa yang ditelepon, mereka yang disana mencoba menguping pembicaraan Ryoma dengan orang diseberang sana.

Tak banyak yang bisa mereka dengar karena Ryoma hanya mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata namun sepertinya lawan bicara Ryoma mengerti apa yang di inginkan Ryoma.

"Well, thanks." Ryoma mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan beralih ke teman-temannya.

"Siapa yang mau ikut aku menjenguk Buchou? Hanya tersedia untuk empat orang lagi." Ujarnya dengan wajah sombong seolah berkata 'apa yang aku mau pasti aku dapat'.

Karena banyaknya anggota, mereka memutuskan dengan menarik kertas undian.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, empat orang sudah terpilih. Fuji, Inui, Momoshiro dan Eiji. Sebenarnya pada awalnya ada dua orang anggota non regular yang berhasil memenangkan undian. Namun sungguh malang, mereka terpaksa memberikan kesempatan itu ke dua orang regular yang dengan liciknya menekan mereka berdua secara batin. Mereka lebih memilih tidak ikut daripada harus meminum racun, atau mendapat blackmail setiap saat.

Ryoma memimpin rombongan kecil ini keluar dari sekolah dan menuju ke arah taman. Disana, telah berdiri Haruya yang bersandar pada mobilnya.

Haruya tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka dan segera mempersilakan mereka memasuki jaguarnya.

"Ne, Haruya. Memang kita bisa menjenguk Tezuka? Sensei bilang perlu ijin keluarganya Tezuka kan?" Tanya Fuji.

"Yaah, bisa bisa aja."

"Bagaimana kalo kita diusir?" Momoshiro sudah panik duluan. ia membayangkan ada bodyguard-bodyguard kekar dengan suits hitam berdiri gagah didepan pintu kamar Tezuka dan siap menendang siapa saja yang menjenguk tanpa ijin.

"Gak bakal, gak bakal." Haruya hanya menjawab acuh tak acuh sambil membuka potato chip yang tersedia dimobilnya dan membagikannya ke yang lain.

"Kok kamu tenang gitu sih? Ochibi juga, kau tahu sesuatu ya makanya menghubungi Haruya?" Tanya Eiji penasaran.

"….."

"Ochibiii…" tak mendapat jawaban dan tak senang dicuekkin, Eiji mulai merengek pelan dan mengadu ke Fuji bahwa Ochibinya nyuekkin dirinya.

"Semuanya tenang aja, selama kalian pergi bersamaku atau Aria, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Fuji, Momo dan Eiji saling pandang.

"Haruya, kau bisa begini tenang, pasti karena kau punya koneksi disana yang membuatmu bebas keluar masuk rumah sakit. Mengingat keluargamu yang kaya raya."

Haruya diam dan menatap sang data master. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum licik.

"Nggak bebas juga sih, tapi kurang lebih memang seperi itu."

"Jika ada yang bisa dimanfaatkan, kenapa tidak? HAHAHA." Haruya dan Inui bicara bersamaan dan tertawa keras. Fuji tertawa kecil, Momo dan Eiji berusaha menjauhi mereka sebisa mungkin. Ryoma? pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

Tepat setelah mereka selesai tertawa, supir Haruya sudah menghentikan mobilnya didepan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Disana sudah berdiri Aria beserta seorang wanita. Mereka berdua tengah mengobrol sesuatu. Haruya bingung, jelas-jelas wanita disamping Aria itu bukanlah seorang suster atau dokter.

Haruya dan yang lain pun keluar dari mobil dan serta merta Aria memanggil.

"Ah, minna… Akhirnya kalian sampai juga… pegel aku nunggunya" keluh Aria tapi tetap senyum. Eiji yang memang dasarnya selalu penuh semangat menyapa Aria dengan memeluknya yang dibalas dengan senang oleh Aria, bahkan sampai melompat-lompat girang. semua sweatdrop melihatnya sedangkan wanita yang tadi bersama Aria hanya tertawa kecil.

Haruya memandangi wanita disampingnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. melihat kakaknya menatap curiga, Aria melepas pelukannya dan memperkenalkan wanita tersebut ke teman-temannya.

"Ah, anu… ini Ayana-san. Tezuka Ayana-san. Beliau ibu Tezuka-senpai."

Haruya menatap kaget, Fuji bahkan sampai membuka matanya, Inui bergumam "Ii data..." sedangkan Momoshiro dan Eiji langsung panik. Kok belum apa-apa udah ketahuan duluan?

Ayana tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi teman-teman putranya ini terutama Momo dan Eiji.

"Aku tahu dokter Kyonosuke yang saat ini merawat Kunimitsu, berkerja sama dengan kalian Irawan. Aku sengaja datang kemari menduga kalian akan datang apapun yang terjadi. Tadi Aria-chan juga sangat kaget saat melihat kedatanganku. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang tahu kok, hanya aku."

Haruya berpikir beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengusir kalian." lanjut Ayana lagi.

"Kenapa begitu ? aku punya pikiran kasar kenapa Tezuka gak boleh dijenguk kecuali seijin keluarga dan itu pasti karena…"

"Terkadang pemikiran seorang anak lebih maju daripada orang tuanya." Potong Ayana cepat.

"Aku ingin tahu, siapa orang yang berhasil membuat putraku yang biasanya kaku dan terlalu serius, menjadi sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aku juga ingin tahu, siapa yang sudah mengambil hati putraku sampai-sampai putraku itu berani melawan keluarganya."

"Sungguh aku benar-benar terkejut, tapi melihat Ia begitu memperjuangkan hubungannya seperti ini, aku tahu putraku benar-benar serius. Hal seperti ini yang membuatku tersentuh dan berpikir lagi. Siapapun pasti mempunyai seseorang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya sampai-sampai rela mengorbankan apapun. Begitu juga anakku. Ia menemukannya dan rela mengorbankan apapun bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menduga, bagi Kunimitsu, ia sudah menemukan 'orangku satu-satunya'."

Ayana tersenyum lembut sekali membuat Haruya ragu wanita ini akan berbuat jahat. Mungkin akan ada jalan bagi Tezuka dan Ryoma agar hubungan mereka bisa berjalan lancar.

Haruya menoleh ke arah Ryoma dan Ia melihat pemuda tersebut menggeleng kecil. Sepertinya Ia belum siap untuk bertemu keluarga Tezuka walau orang itu memang mendukungnya.

Tapi baik Fuji, Momoshiro dan Eiji sepertinya tidak mendapat pesan Ryoma. mereka mendorong Ryoma hingga berdiri tepat didepan Ayana.

Ayana dan Ryoma bertatapan. Semua terdiam ingin tahu reaksi Ayana bahwa pemuda didepannyalah yang telah mengambil hati putranya.

Dan...

"Kyaaa! Manisnyaa! Ya ampun, Imuuuut!" Ayana memekik yang persis seperti salah satu fans girl Ryoma.

Ryoma hanya bisa termanggu diam karena tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Siapa namamu Manis?" Tanya Ayana. Ryoma sedikit berjengit mendengar bagaimana Ayana memanggil dirinya. Teman-temannya tak membantu sama sekali karena mereka kini sedang berjuang menahan tawa mendengar panggilan baru Ryoma, sedangkan satu orang lagi menulis sesuatu dibukunya dengan seringai menyebalkan terpasang diwajahnya dan berkata 'ii data...'.

Ayana yang masih menatap Ryoma dengan tatapan ingin tahu, membuat Ryoma agak sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Echizen Ryoma, yo-yoroshiku onegashimasu." Ryoma menjawab sesopan mungkin. Ia menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan bayangan topinya.

Mendengar nama tersebut mata Ayana membesar dan mulutnya membentuk 'o'. Setelah rasa terkejutnya hilang, Ia tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh pipi Ryoma membuat Ryoma menatap kearahnya.

"Jadi kau Ryoma-kun? Kau yang sudah mengambil hati putraku. Pantas saja, aku pun akan langsung jatuh cinta bila orang tersebut semanis ini." ujar Ayana lembut sambil tersenyum keibuan.

Ayana memeluk Ryoma. Ryoma yang tidak biasa dipeluk orang lain, hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana kakunya Ryoma dipeluk oleh orang yang asing baginya.

"Oh ya ampun, bodohnya aku. Kalian datang kesini tentu ingin segera melihat keadaan mitsu-chan kan?"

Hening seketika…

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Fuji, Eiji dan Momoshiro berusaha keras menahan tawanya walau gagal, sedangkan Inui, menulis dengan cepat seolah tidak ada hari esok. Kacamatanya berkilat menyeramkan.

"A-anu, mitsu-chan itu…" Tanya Haruya disela –sela usahanya menahan tawa.

"Ah kelepasan! Sebenernya itu panggilan Kunimitsu waktu Ia masih kecil. Aku sengaja memanggil dia seperti itu lagi karena sejak Ia punya kekasih yang manis seperti ini, Ia benar-benar terlihat bagai anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah yang paling di inginkannya. Seperti yang kubilang tadi kan, ia sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri lho. jangan bilang Mitsu ya kalian tahu dari aku."

"Pfff… jika yang lain tahu…" Aria tak bisa menahan tawanya. Bahunya berguncang, sedangkan Ryoma dan Haruya menyeringai. Jangan tanya tentang apa yang dilakukan Fuji dkk.

"Ehem, ma-maaf, Tezuka-san."

"Ayana. Panggil saja aku Ayana. Kau Fuji kan? Mitsu-chan sering menceritakan tentangmu. Ah, jangan salah paham ya Ryoma-kun".

Ryoma hanya menggeleng kecil karena sebenarnya ia gak ngerti kenapa Ayana takut dirinya salah paham?

"Baik Ayana-san, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kenapa Tezuka bisa sampai dirawat?"

Semua langsung diam dan suasana berubah serius, wajah Ryoma bahkan bagai diselimuti awan tebal. Ayana tersenyum sedih.

"Akan kuceritakan, tapi sambil jalan saja ya." Tak ada yang menolak.

Ayana pun mengantar mereka semua ke ruang rawat Tezuka sambil menceritakan kenapa Tezuka bisa sampai sakit hingga harus dirawat. Tezuka yang melawan kakeknya yang sangat tidak senang mendengar Tezuka berpacaran dengan pria lain, sempat terkena pukul kakeknya dan dikurung dikamar. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, Tezuka ditemukan pingsan dengan panas tinggi.

Ayana meyakinkan mereka semua bahwa kini Tezuka sudah tidak apa-apa dan kemungkinan akan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar empat hari kemudian.

"Mitsu hanya perlu mengikuti beberapa tes kesehatan untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang masalah yang mungkin akan muncul dikemudian hari. tapi selebihnya, ia baik-baik saja kok."

Semua mengehela napas lega mendengarnya.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Ayana mulai menanyai Ryoma tentang dirinya, yang dengan singkat jelas padat, Ia jawab semua pertanyaan dengan jujur. Ayana tertawa geli saat mendengar bagaimana Ryoma menceritakan kucingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa rival cintanya Kunimitsu itu seekor kucing."

Ryoma bersemu merah.

"Ryoma-kun, hobinya apa? Jangan jawab tenis ya sayang, soalnya tanpa kau bilang pun aku sudah tahu."

Disini wajah Ryoma semakin memerah.

"A-aku.. aku suka berendam air panas dan mencoba bermacam-macam bath salt." Suara Ryoma semakin lama semakin mengecil karena malu.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku juga suka. Bagaimana jika kapan-kapan kita mengobrol berdua saja, yah, hitung-hitung agar kita bisa lebih akrab."

"U-usu."

Semua jawaban dan cara bicara Ryoma membuat Ayana berpikir bahwa Ryoma itu hampir mirip dengan putranya dan ia yakin jawaban itu tak ada yang dibuat-buat. Ia bahkan merasa anaknya terlalu beruntung mendapatkan Ryoma. Well, kecuali tentang gendernya. Tapi selama putranya bahagia, haruskah hal itu dikhawatirkan?

"Nah, disini kamar Kunimitsu. kalian tunggu disini dulu ya."

Tanpa menunggu respon, Ayana segera masuk dan menghampiri putra semata wayangnya.

"Mitsu-chaan… ayo tebak siapa yang datang menjengukmu~" Ayana dengan suara ceria memasuki kamar Tezuka.

Dari luar, mereka tetap bisa mendengar percakapan dikamar dan hampir saja tawa mereka meledak mendengar panggilan imut untuk kapten mereka yang terkenal galak.

"Okaa-san, kukira kau tidak datang hari ini? Dan jujur aku tidak tahu, okaa-san."

"Ya ditebak dong." Tezuka agak mengernyit mendengar suara melengking ibunya yang tak biasanya terlihat senang sekali seolah dirinya kembali muda.

"Ah, kamu ini. Ya sudahlah, rapikan dirimu dan bersiaplah menyambut tamu special ini."

Tanpa memperdulikan Tezuka yang masih bingung, Ayana keluar dan sengaja menyuruh regular juga Haruya dan Aria masuk lebih dulu.

Tezuka melihat satu persatu teman-temannya dan sungguh sebenarnya ia senang, hanya saja karena memang sudah pembawaan dirinya, ekspresi itu tidak terlihat diwajahnya.

"Kalian datang… terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

Seperti biasa, bila dihadapan teman-temannya Ia juga selalu bersikap terlampau formal.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu Tezuka. Kau kaya baru kenal kemarin saja." Protes Haruya. Ia berdiri dibelakang Aria yang kini duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur Tezuka. Dikursi sampingnya duduk Fuji dengan Inui dibelakangnya. Momoshiro berdiri diujung tempat tidur bersama Eiji. wajah mereka berdua terpasang senyum menyebalkan yang membuat Tezuka ingin menghukum mereka lari mengelilingi komplek rumah sakit.

"Emang baru kenal. Kita pindah kesini baru berapa bulan…" Aria yang emang seneng bgt nyela kakaknya mulai beraksi.

"**Aria… berani bilang sepatah kata lagi, kakak iparnya visa aku blokir lho**."

"**Ha! Silakan, mastercard dan saudara-saudaranya sudah kuamankan**."

Kakak beradik Irawan pun memulai perdebatan yang jika dilihat bagai versi lain Momo dan Kaidoh. Semua yang disana menatap bingung pada perdebatan kakak beradik tersebut karena mereka bicara dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Mou.. Kalian ini, malah bertengkar yang nggak jelas."

"Ah,maaf. Adikku ini memang suka bikin sebal."

Aria menginjak kaki kakaknya dan dibalas Haruya dengan death glarenya walau ternyata Aria tidak memerdulikannya.

"Tezuka, bagamana keadaanmu? kami semua khawatir kau tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar." tanya Fuji sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan maaf, tolong sampaikan pada yang lainnya juga." semua hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar jawaban Tezuka.

"Bagaimana keadaan klub?" Tanya Tezuka kemudian. Ketebak, dia selalu nanyain itu yang paling pertama.

"Tezuka, gak ada apa pertanyaan lain? Kita udah kemari dengan susah payah lho."

"Yah. Walau ibumu tahu, tapi keluargamu yang lain tidak."

Tezuka menatap mereka tak mengerti.

"Tezuka, jangan bilang kau gak tahu jika kau itu tak bisa dijenguk tanpa ijin dari keluargamu?"

"Aku baru mendengar hal itu."

"Yaah, begitulah. Keluargamu itu mengatur siapa-siapa yang bisa bertemu denganmu. In case, ada seseorang 'yang tak diinginkan' menjengukmu. Mengerti maksudku?"

Tezuka hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti maksud Haruya. Keluarganya melarang Ia bertemu Ryoma.

"Tapi walau begitu, aku dan kakak bisa kok membawa orang yang ingin menjengukmu tanpa harus meminta persetejuan keluargamu. Professor disini dosen ibu waktu dulu."

"Karenanya, kami pun bisa membawa someone special untukmu." Sambung Fuji.

Sebelah alis Tezuka terangkat tanda ia sedikit tak mengerti maksud Fuji . Saat ia melihat teman-temannya datang, dalam hati ia berharap orang yang saat ini memenuhi pikirannya juga datang. Mungkinkah…

"Ayana-san mana sih? Kok malah ditahan diluar?" gumam Aria. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar kamar.

Tezuka hanya menatap Aria pergi dengan perasaan tak tentu. Ia merasa harapannya mulai menjulang tinggi.

Tak sadar Ia bahwa Inui dan Fuji sudah menahan tawa melihat perubahan air muka Tezuka. Yah, dari banyak orang yang mengenal Tezuka, baru Fuji, Inui, Haruya dan Ryoma saja yang bisa melihat ekspresi Tezuka sesungguhnya. Itupun terkadang masih salah.

"Ayo masuk masuk. Dia udah nunggu tuh." Suara Aria bisa terdengar kedalam. Tak lama, Aria muncul dengan Ayana, mereka berdiri rapat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Mitsu, Mitsu. Ini dia tamu special mu. Taraa!" Aria dan Ayana menyingkir untuk memperlihatkan Ryoma yang tadi terhalang oleh mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Ryoma gak mau, karena dengan dhalangi seperti itu, Ia merasa kecil sekali.

Melihat Ryoma berdiri disana, Tezuka hampir tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya. Jika Ia tak ingat teman-temannya berada disana, mungkin Ia sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan dan memeluk Ryoma. well mungkin juga ditambah sedikit ciuman.

Tapi Ia segera memasang topengnya lagi, walau terdengar jelas suara Inui yang mengatakan,"ii data… mata Tezuka melebar sekian mili."

Semua tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Wajah Ryoma bersemu saat mendengar senpainya lagi-lagi menggoda mereka. Tapi beruntungnya, Ia masih memakai topinya.

"Ryoma, ayo duduk disini." Ayana meraih tangan Ryoma dan mendudukannya dikursi samping Tezuka yang awalnya ia duduki.

Ryoma hanya duduk diam tak bergerak. Tezuka pun hanya diam. Semuanya tiba-tiba sunyi.

Pertama, semua yang disana ingin tahu, apa yang kira-kira akan dikatakan Tezuka atau Ryoma, dan yang kedua, baik Tezuka dan Ryoma sendiri gak tahu harus bilang apa, ya jadinya diem saja.

Siiiing~~

Sunyi senyap….

"A…"

Tezuka bicara saudara-saudara !

"Terima kasih sudah menjenguk."

Bila gaya jatuh yang di anime itu memang ada, maka semua yang ada disitu pasti akan jatuh _nyusruk_ kelantai. Sungguh kata-kata yang bagus sekali untuk memulai percakapan Tezuka Kunimitsu!

"Ush" jawab Ryoma sesingkat-singkatnya.

Semua sweatdrop pangkat dua.

"Mou..Tak bisakah kalian lebih romantis sedikit?" Ayana yang sudah membayangkan putranya akan memeluk pemuda manis tersebut, kecewa melihat betapa kakunya putranya tersebut. Tanpa Ayana sadari, dirinya ternyata memiliki jiwa seorang Fujoshi.

"Okaa-san…"

"Mitsu, gak usah lah kau menahan semua emosimu sayang. Ibu sudah tahu kok. Teman-temanmu juga. Dan kau Ryoma, apa kau tidak rindu pada putraku?"

Ryoma makin menunduk, Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang musti Ia lakukan. Walau senang ada yang mendukung hubungan mereka, tapi kalau begini, bukannya ini namanya meledek ya?

Pada akhirnya, mereka yang tidak lagi mengharapkan kedua pasangan itu berlaku mesra, kini membicarakan tentang keluarga Tezuka dan bagaimana menghadapi mereka.

"Ayah itu, memang keras kemauan. Tegas dan terlalu lurus. Ia mantan polisi sih. Sejak Ia muda sudah dididik dengan keras. Ketika Kunimitsu lahir pun, ayah segera mengatur apa-apa untuk Kunimitsu nantinya. Tentang sekolahnya, kuliahnya bahkan hingga dengan siapa Kunimitsu akan besanding. Aku dan suamiku, tadinya tidak terlalu memerdulikan itu. Tapi, setelah aku tahu putraku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, aku mulai takut. Apa yang nanti akan dilakukan ayah. Dan ternyata inilah hasilnya."

"Aku takkan mengubah keputusanku bu."

"Aku pun takkan menyuruhmu mengubahnya sayang, walau aku masih sedikit merasa sedih dan janggal, tapi karena ini keputusanmu, aku akan mendukung. Hanya saja kakekmu itu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ayahmu pikirkan, entah mendukungmu atau kakekmu. Kakekmu juga sudah merencanakan setelah kau keluar dari RS, kau akan segera dibawa ke rumah utama."

"Rumah utama?" Inui mngernyit bingung. Setahunya rumah Tezuka hanya yang sekarang Ia tinggali bersama keluarganya.

"Ya, rumah utama keluarga Tezuka, masih di sekitar rumah kami yang sekarang, tempat berkumpul seluruh keluarga bila ada acara tertentu atau suatu hal yang membutuhkan persetujuan seluruh keluarga. Kakek tua itu merencanakan untuk mengubah rencananya. Begitu Kunimitsu menginjak usia ke 18, kakek tua itu akan mengumumkan kapan pernikahan Kunimitsu yang sebelumnya akan dilakukan setelah Kunimitsu kuliah... dan bahkan tentang pewarisan! Asal kalian tahu, kakek itu tidak terlihat akan mati dalam waktu dekat ini, bahkan sepertinya tidak akan mati walau dibunuh."

Semua merasa napas mereka tertahan ditenggorokan. bukan terkejut karena mendengar rencana kakek Tezuka, melainkan terkejut karena dari mulut wanita anggun tersebut, bisa juga terucap kalimat yang agak tidak anggun.

"Itu aneh…" gumam Fuji.

"Kunimitsu tidak lagi bebas menjalani kehidupannya, dan aku sebagai ibunya tentu saja tidak mau anakku terkekang oleh peraturan konyol yang diciptakan kakek tua tersebut."

Semua diam. Masing-masing dari mereka mencoba berpikir bila mereka berada di posisi Tezuka, dan seketika, mereka bergidik ngeri. Sebegitunyakah keluarga tradisional itu?

"Ryoma-kun, boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Ayana tiba-tiba.

Ryoma mengangguk.

"Apa orang tuamu tahu hal ini sayang?"

Ryoma diam. Dengan diamnya Ryoma, dia semua menyimpulkan bahwa Ryoma sendiri masih merahasiakan hubungannya dari keluarganya.

"Ayah…"

"Maaf?" Ayana yang tidak yakin tadi Ryoma bicara karena suaranya sangat pelan.

"Ayahku tahu. Tapi ibuku tidak…"

Semua memandang Ryoma kaget, bahkan Tezuka. Ia belum pernah mendengar ini dari Ryoma.

"Maaf Kunimitsu aku belum cerita. Setiap aku ingin cerita aku merasa tidak ada waktu yang tepat."

"Tak apa. Tapi, apa ayahmu tidak…"

Ryoma menggeleng.

"Ayah bilang, aku bisa menyukai seseorang saja sudah merupakan hal yang hebat melihat selama ini aku hanya tertarik pada kucingku, tenis dan fanta. Awalnya Ia mengira aku berpacaran dengan wanita. Tentu saja aku selalu membantahnya, sampai suatu hari ayah mengajakku bertanding. Disela-sela permainan, Ia menanyaiku hingga akhirnya Ia menyebut namamu. Ayah ternyata pernah membaca salah satu pesanmu di hp ku."

"Kupikir ayah akan memukulku atau apa. Tapi Ia malah tetawa. Dia bilang, 'Syukurlah musim semi telah datang padamu, kau pasti takut aku akan melarangmu berkencan dengan kaptenmu. Tenang saja, aku takkan melarangmu. Tapi aku juga belum bisa dengan mudahnya menyerahkan dirimu kepada seseorang yang aku tak tahu. Ajak dia makan malam disini'. Begitulah katanya." dengan wajah datar, Ryoma menirukan bagaimana ayahnya bicara padanya dulu. semua takjub, karena Ryoma bicara panjang sekali.

"Tapi belum sempat aku mengajakmu, kita bertengkar, dan setelah kita kembali berbaikanpun…" lanjut Ryoma lebih pelan.

"Aku tiba-tiba menghilang…" lanjut Tezuka dengan suara lirih.

"Jadi begitu, ayahmu sudah tahu Ryoma-kun. Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ibu masih di Amerika sekarang. Ada family emergency. Bahkan bila keadaan disana memburuk, mungkin aku akan kembali ke amerika. Dan kurasa ia belum tahu."

"Eeh… Ochibi mau pergi?" Eiji berkata tak rela.

"Tidak selamanya senpai. Hanya hingga masalah keluargaku selesai. Tapi hingga saat ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda aku akan kembali ke amerika."

"Aku tidak mau Ochibi pergi lagi seperti saat itu…"

"Saat itu?" Tanya Ayana.

"Yaah, bocah menyebalkan ini pergi tepat tiga hari setelah pertandingan national tanpa bilang apapun pada kami." Jawab Momo sambil bercanda seolah ingin memiting leher Ryoma. Menyadari adanya tatapan tajam padanya dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, Momoshiro segera melepas pitingannya dan mundur menjauh. Tak perlu bertanya atau menoleh, Ia sudah tahu siapa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan maut.

"Ah, maaf aku permisi dulu. Aku tadi berjanji pada Oishi akan segera menghubunginya begitu tahu keadaan Tezuka." Inui mengeluarkan handphonenya dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Ayana melihat putranya yang ternyata tengah memandangi Ryoma walau yang bersangkutan tidak sadar karena sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga mau keluar sebentar, ke cafetaria dilantai bawah, kalian ikut juga yuk. Ryoma tolong jaga putraku sebentar ya."

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh', Ryoma. Tolong jaga putraku, Oke? Kunimitsu, ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak usah bu."

"Begitukah? Dan kau Ryoma?"

"Pasti fanta." Sahut Momoshiro dan Eiji sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baik baik, akan kubawakan."

"Ti-tidak usah."

"Gak apa. Sementara kami pergi, tolong jaga Kunimitsu ya."

Ayana dan yang lain pun meninggalkan Ryoma dan Tezuka berdua saja dikamar. Mereka semua berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"Mereka berdua sama-sama gak bisa bersikap romantis ya… sama-sama tidak menunjukkan seberapa besarnya mereka saling suka." Keluh Ayana. Dalam hati Ia berpikir, salah dimana aku hingga anakku jadi kaku seperti ini…

"Yah, itu sebabnya hubungan mereka benar-benar hampir menjadi sebuah cerita masa lalu."

"Ah jadi ingat, bagaimana sih ceritanya? Aku cuma tahu Ia bertengkar dan tahu-tahu sudah berbaikan kembali, dan yang aku gak ngerti, kenapa dia pergi ke paris waktu itu?"

Haruya dan Aria tersenyum mengingat saat mereka di Paris.

"Akan kami ceritakan, ah itu Inui. Dia pasti dengan senang hati akan menceritakan semua." Sahut Fuji sambil tersenyum seprti biasa.

Sementara itu, di kamar, baik Ryoma dan Tezuka masih saja diam. Dua-duanya ingin mengatakan banyak hal, tapi saking banyaknya yang ada mereka berdua malah bingung darimana harus bicara.

"Aku minta maaf…"

Tezuka yang akhirnya memutuskan keheningan yang tidak enak tersebut. Ryoma mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan tatapan hangat dari Tezuka. Mereka saling tatap dan kemudian Ryoma menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau tidak salah apa-apa kok."

"Setidaknya aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Tezuka mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Ryoma agar berbaring disebelahnya. Ryoma serta merta menurutinya. Mereka berdiam diri dalam posisi mereka menikmati kehangatan masing-masing. Tezuka melepas topi Ryoma dan mulai membelai lembut rambut kekasihnya itu. Ryoma menatap wajah Tezuka dan menyentuh perban yang melingkari kepala Tezuka.

"Ini… kepalamu terkena pukulan kakekmu kan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah tak apa. Aku hanya perlu melakukan beberapa tes untuk memeriksa bahwa semua tak ada masalah."

Ryoma bergerak tak nyaman. Matanya menghindari tatapan Tezuka.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kaulah penyebabnya. Ini salahku yang melawan kakekku secara langsung hingga membuatnya marah."

Ryoma menggeleng.

"Tidak lagi."

Tezuka mengecup dahi Ryoma dan kembali membelai rambut Ryoma. Ia paling senang saat bisa merasakan lembutnya rambut Ryoma disela-sela jarinya. Itu membuat perasaannya tenang. Masih dengan membelai rambut Ryoma, kecupannya berpindah ke pipi lalu bibir Ryoma.

Kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam kerinduan masing-masing.

Saling melepas rasa khawatir dan merasa lega karena bisa kembali bersama.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Ryoma. Aku takkan melepaskanmu."

"Ahahaha... Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar itu darimu Mitsu... but I'm yours." Jawab Ryoma sambil tertawa.

Tezuka ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Tezuka mendengar tawa Ryoma dan menurutnya tawa itu sangat merdu ditelinganya. Membuat perasaannya tenang. (Semua tentang Ryoma selalu bagus buatmu Tezuka, kau lagi sayang dia)

Ia kembali menyerang bibir lembut Ryoma dan kembali larut dalam dunia milik berdua, tak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasi mereka dari celah pintu. Ia mengambil beberapa foto Tezuka dan Ryoma yang tengah menikmati sesi make out mereka. Dan orang tersebut pergi dengan ekpsresi tak terbaca yang terukir di wajah orang itu.

* * *

><p>Ayana dan yang lain kembali kekamar rawat Tezuka setelah puas saling bertukar cerita. Mereka masih tertawa geli mengingat Ayana menceritakan tentang Tezuka saat kecil.<p>

Sesampainya di kamar, mereka tidak segera masuk karena mendengar suara-suara yang.. well… hal yang pastinya akan membuat orang malu mendengarnya.

Wajah mereka memerah. Inui dengan semangat menulis sesuatu. Haruya menutup kuping Aria sedangkan Fuji tertawa kecil. Momoshiro dan Eiji, mereka justru mempunyai rencana lain.

Dengan semangat 45 dan seringaian menyebalkan diwajah masing-masing, mereka mendobrak pintu kamar Tezuka.

"KAMI KEMBALIIIIII!"

"Uwaah!"

Momoshiro dan Eiji memasang senyum lebar selebar-lebarnya saat melihat Ryoma sudah berada di lantai dan berusaha membenahi dirinya.

Mendengar pintu didobrak, Ryoma serta merta mendorong dirinya menjauh dari Tezuka dan Ia lupa, Ryoma lupa Ia berada dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Walah, Ochibi kok duduk dibawah?" Tanya Eiji sok innocent.

Ryoma memandang sadis ke arah mereka berdua. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, maka mungkin saat ini Momoshiro dan Eiji sudah di bawa kekamar mayat.

Selanjutnya, Ayana dan yang lain masuk kekamar, setelah memastikan wajah mereka tidak merah karena malu.

"Ara ara, Ryoma-kun apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ayana.

Well, dari wajah mereka tersipu dan masih menahan tawa, juga Inui yang masih sibuk menulis gila-gilaan, Ryoma dan Tezuka langsung tahu bahwa saat mereka tengah menikmati 'dunia' mereka, mereka semua sudah kembali dari kafetaria dan mendengar atau mungkin melihat mereka. Namun Momoshiro dan Eiji sepertinya sengaja agar mereka berdua bisa menggoda mereka.

"Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji dan Inui juga kau Aria dan Haruya, lari keliling rumah sakit 50 kali." Suara Tezuka entah kenapa terdengar...lembut? tapi kenapa begitu mendengarnya malah merinding ya? dan suhu kamar menjadi dingiiiiin...

Semua menoleh dan menyesal saat itu juga.

Tezuka saat ini tengah _tersenyum _pada mereka !

Well, jika orang biasa tersenyum, itu biasa… tapi bila Tezuka?

Perintah lari dengan nada lembut + Tezuka yang tersenyum = jangan ada yang berani membantah atau mati. Bahkan Fuji sampai merinding.

Mereka serentak mengatakan 'SIAP', sedangkan Ayana, Ia tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa sampai perutnya sakit dan air matanya keluar. tak peduli bahwa baru saja ada suster yang menegur mereka karena ribut. Tezuka meminta maaf sedangkan Ryoma menikmati minumannya dengan santai.

Belum pernah Ayana tertawa lepas seperti ini. Dan belum pernah juga Ia melihat putranya seperti itu. Tapi semua kini berubah, Ia kini bisa melihat ekspresi putranya yang terlihat puas bisa sedikit membalas teman-temannya. Ayana tahu, apa yang membuat anaknya kini berubah.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun. Arigatou…" Ayana memeluk Ryoma dan dengan tulus mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ryoma membalas pelukan itu, tersenyum kecil dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri di pelukan Ayana.

"Mada mada dane…"

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>AN: ada satu ungkapan yang kuambil dari salah satu manga CLAMP, ada yang tahu kah? jujur aja saya malah lupa bagian mana teheee *slap*

dan tentang rumah sakit yang disebutin... aku kehabisan ide, malah tadinya mau aku cantumin RS Ciptomangunkusumo atau RS Pertamina cabang jepang X9

Btw, kok rasanya ngepublish di ffn sekarang ribet banget ya? di enter gak ke enter. di kasih garis horizontal, eh tulisannya malah ilang... kalo misalnya editan kali ini jelek, mohon dimaklumin ya.

Thanks to :

**Mieao  
>Shiningsthaar26<br>Back-Total yaoi addict  
>anakku Akai Chibi seme<br>Kyosuke Shinozuki Darkknight47  
>Ayushina<br>Dan para reader yang saya cintai,**

**tanpa dukungan kalian, maka fanfic ini gak akan bisa berjalan lancar karena saya pasti sudah pesimis duluan.**

**jangan lupa mohon saran dan kritiknya**

**With love, Misa ^^**


	6. He's Just What I Want

Disclaimer masih milik Bapak Takeshi Konomi. kapan sih bapak mau menyerahkan hak miliknya pada saya? dijamin seru deh pak. Merek yang disebutkan juga bukan punya saya

warning : Shonen-ai, bahasa lebay,ke OOC an, masih tanpa beta reader, slight AU karena sama sekali gak ada tenis-tenisnya dan berlokasi di high school, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf hehehe

Yang gak suka dimohon menyingkir karena saya sudah memperingatkan.

tidak menerima flame tapi kritik yang membangun saya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materi seperti apapun dalam mempublish ini. saya hanya mendapat kesenangan dalam membagi apa yang menjadi favorit saya :D

_Bla bla_- pikiran atau terkadang penekanan kata

**Bla bla**- bahasa Indonesia

Jaa, selamat menikmati ^^

* * *

><p>Chap VI He's Just What I Want<p>

Setelah hampir tiga minggu lamanya, Tezuka akhirnya kembali ke sekolah dan kembali berlatih di klub. Semua menyambut senang kedatangan kapten mereka. Tezuka membalas semua sambutan mereka dengan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sebenarnya dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak seminggu setelah Ryoma dan yang lain menjenguk dan Ia sebenarnya sudah bisa sekolah. Namun, karena masih ada masalah tentang orientasi seksualnya yang membuat murka sang kakek, membuat dirinya baru bisa masuk dua minggu kemudian.

Seperti apa yang sudah dikatakan ibunya, begitu Ia keluar dari RS, Ia segera dibawa kerumah utama Keluarga Tezuka dimana semua kerabat sudah berkumpul. Disana Ia di 'sidang' didepan seluruh angota keluarga. Semua mengatakan bahwa keputusannya itu sungguh memalukan dan semua menasehati dirinya agar sadar bahwa Ia tengah di permainkan, dan menyadari tugasnya sebagai penerus keluarga. Ia hampir tak bisa menahan amarahnya saat bibinya menyebut Ryoma tak lebih seorang pelacur penggoda yang nantinya akan meninggalkan Tezuka.

-Flashback mode on-

"Kita semua tahu untuk apa kita kumpul hari ini." Wanita paruh baya mengenakan kimono biru tua memulai rapat dirumah keluarga besar Tezuka pada hari itu. Dihadiri oleh hampir 40 orang dari beberapa generasi.

Tezuka duduk ditengah ruangan berhadapan dengan sang wanita kimono biru yang adalah bibinya, pemimpin sementara keluarga Tezuka sebelum nantinya akan digantikan Tezuka. Pandangan menusuk dan jijik dari sang bibi tak mempengaruhi tezuka. Ia tetap menatap tajam dan lurus seolah menantang.

"Ini benar-benar kejadian memalukan, Kunimitsu. Setahuku kau adalah putra yang sangat membanggakan. Kemana moral yang selama ini ditanamkan padamu? Sungguh tak kusangka kau bisa terjerat rayuan dari seorang pemuda. Pikirkan lagi Kunimitsu, pemuda itu sungguh tak berharga bila dibandingkan dengan hidupmu dimasa depan."

'_Asal kau tahu nenek tua, pada akhirnya akulah yang merayu pemuda itu. Bahkan sampai menciumnya ditengah kota dan karena dirinya jugalah hidupku menjadi benar-benar berharga_.'

"Dengarkan kami Kunimitsu, kau hanya digoda dan kau bisa segera sadar kembali keakal sehatmu yang dulu saat melihat betapa sempurnanya Haruna-chan. Dia cantik, baik, dan pintar. Bermartabat dan terhormat."

'_Teruslah memuji, karena aku tak akan terkesan. Kau tak tahu bahwa Ryoma berhasil mengalahkan nilai science dan bahasa Inggris Haruna, bahkan hampir mengalahkan satu sekolah, Ryoma bahkan menggantikan Haruna dalam lomba matematika dan IPA tingkat SMA sejepang. Lalu, Haruna Baik? Apakah menampar seorang kouhai dihadapan public merupakan perbuatan baik? Lalu terhormat? Kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulutnya wahai bibi. Bila begini, standar moralmu atau moralku kah yang bermasalah?'_

Sangat banyak pembantahan yang terlintas dipikiran tezuka, namun ia memilih diam dan terus menatap tajam sang bibi menandakan ia tidak takut.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar pemuda itu besar di Amerika. Amerika itu… Negara bebas, entah pendidikan seperti apa yang ia terima disana. Atau mungkin, ternyata di amerika sana… ia mempunyai kekasih sesama jenis lebih dari satu. Bukankah itu berarti ia adalah… apa itu bahasa inggrisnya.. ah, a whore." Salah satu bibinya yang lain, berbicara sambil tersenyum kecil yang ia tutupi dengan lengan kimononya.

Disini Tezuka mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat, dan menenangkan dirinya agar tidak memukul KO bibinya. Bahkan ia sampai menghitung mundur dari seratus.

'_Siapakah dia yang mengatai Ryoma seperti itu? Apakah dia mengenal baik Ryoma? Menyebut diri sendiri keluarga terhormat, tapi dengan mudahnya menuduh seseorang?'_

"Benar juga, jangan-jangan sebelum menggoda kunimitsu dia sudah… aduh, aku tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan liar anak itu…."

"Hentikan…"

"Semua bahkan sampai berpikir seperti itu. Jelas anak seperti itu harus dijauhkan dari lingkungan anak-anak kita. Kunimitsu, kau dengar pendapat keluargamu kan? Sadarlah, kau hanya dipermainkan pelacur itu. Kau penerus keluarga ini yang sudah di didik dengan pengajaran terbaik, tentu kau tahu bahwa anak itu…"

"SAYA BILANG HENTIKAN. Kalian boleh mengatai saya apapun, tapi jangan pernah berani MENUDUH Ryoma yang bukan-bukan. Ryoma adalah pemuda baik-baik!" Tezuka hilang kesabaran dan membentak keluarganya. Ini baru pertama kali terjadi. Semua yang disana sampai kehilangan kata-kata karena terkejut.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU DISINI!" Raung kakek Tezuka yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Wajahnya sangat marah yang dibalas tak kalah murkanya oleh Tezuka.

"Kami-sama, Ayana, apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakmu ini? Dia bahkan sampai membentak bahkan melawan? Jelas ini kesalahan pada didikanmu." Bibi Tezuka kini memandang rendah Ayana yang hanya bisa diam menahan amarah dan kesedihannya.

"CUKUP! OKAA-SAN TIDAK SALAH APA-APA! ORANG TUA SAYA TIDAK SALAH APA-APA! Serang saya, ejek saya, bahkan pukul saya bila itu memusakan anda! Tapi jangan pernah menyalahkan orang tua saya dan jangan pernah bicara buruk mengenai Ryoma!."

"Sudah kubilang, JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU!"

"Saya BERHAK menyebut namanya, Ryoma kekasih yang saya cintai sampai KAPANPUN!"

"KAU SAKIT PARAH! KAU MEMATAHKAN HARAPAN KEDUA ORANG TUAMU, MEMBUAT IBU YANG MELAHIRKANMU MENANGIS. KAU ANAK DURHAKA."

"SAYA HANYA MEMOHON SATU HAL SAJA, SAYA HANYA INGIN HIDUP BERSAMA RYOMA. HANYA ITU. SAYA MASIH AKAN TETAP MEMENUHI HARAPAN ORANG TUA SAYA DAN MEMBUAT KAA-SAN TERSENYUM. Saya hanya mohon satu hal saja, restui hubungan kami, tolong restui hubunganku dengan Ryoma. hanya dengannya aku bisa bahagia."

"KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK BISA DIBILANGIN YA. IBUMU MENANGIS JUSTRU KARENA KAU MEMILIH LAKI-LAKI ITU! SADAR KUNIMITSU, KAU ITU SAMA SEPERTI DIA, KAU JUGA LAKI-LAKI! KAU HARUSNYA MALU !"

"JIKA SAYA MENEMUKAN KEBAHAGIAAN SAYA PADA ORANG YANG SEJENIS DENGAN SAYA, KENAPA SAYA HARUS MALU?"

"ANAK KURANG AJAR ! TAK TAHU MALU ! KAU BENAR-BENAR AIB!

Suasana memanas dengan Tezuka dan sang kakek saling membentak. Para kerabat yang lain yang mendukung kakek Tezuka, ikut menimpali hingga keadaan semakin kacau.

"HARAP TENANG SEMUA!" Ayah Tezuka, Kuniharu, berteriak lantang membuat semua diam.

Tezuka masih terengah-engah mengatur napas yang kian sesak karena emosi, memandang kearah kakek, ayah dan ibunya yang kini menangis. sedih sebenarnya melihat keluarga yang ia cintai sampai seperti ini. tapi ia tak bisa menyerah. ia tak bisa dan tak boleh menyerah dalam mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Ryoma, jika ia menyerah, maka seumur hidup ia akan sangat menyesal. seumur hidup ia tidak akan bahagia.

ia kembali menatap sang Kakek yang sedang ditenangkan beberapa anggota keluarga, karena sang kakek sudah sangat siap untuk memukul Tezuka.

"Percuma kalian bicara dengan kepala panas seperti tadi. Tak akan ada penyelesaiannya."

"Sejak awal kita sudah sepakat satu hal. Kunimitsu harus berpisah dari anak itu. Dan pernikahannya dengan Haruna lebih baik dipercepat." Timpal keluarga yang lain dengan tenangnya sambil masih menenangkan kakek Tezuka.

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"TENANG!" lagi-lagi ayah Tezuka berteriak menenangkan.

tepat setelah itu, seorang pria yang kira-kira seumuran dengan ayah Tezuka, berdehem keras hingga semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Sejak tadi aku hanya mendengarkan saja dan sungguh, apa memang seperti ini keluarga tezuka? Tsubame, Katsumi, kau tidak berhak menjudge seseorang yang bahkan kita belum kenal." Paman Tezuka yang selama ini hanya Tezuka kenal melalui foto, bicara dengan nada sedikit menghardik.

Tsubame, bibi Tezuka berkimono biru, dan Katsumi, bibi Tezuka yang bicara buruk tentang Ryoma menatap tidak suka pada laki-laki yang kini sedang bicara.

"Kunikazu-san, harap anda juga menahan diri anda. Memukulnya bukanlah cara didik yang baik."

Kakek Tezuka sudah mau membantah namun tak jadi saat melihat tatapan tajam putranya, Kuniharu.

"Dan kau Kunimitsu-kun. Dimana tata karma mu? Kau berteriak dan membentak pada keluargamu. Tahan emosimu."

"Kau pikir kau berhak bicara seperti itu, Hiroki. Bila saja kau punya seorang putra maka kita juga tidak sulit-sulit mencari penerus keluarga."

"Jadi kau hanya memandang Kunimitsu-kun sebagai barang yang dapat digantikan dengan mudah bila ada yang lebih baik? Dia manusia yang hidup Tsubame, bukan alat."

"Aku justru berpikir jika memang kalian semua yang ada disini benar-benar memandang Kunimitsu sebagai boneka kalian, aku lebih memilih agar Kunimitsu hidup bersama kekasihnya saja, yang jelas-jelas memandang Kunimitsu sebagai manusia." Sepupu Tezuka, kaori, memotong pembicaraan para orang tua dengan ucapan dan tatapan maut yang sepertinya merupakan keahlian turun temurun du keluarga ini. Bahkan Tezuka sendiri sedikit bergidik.

"Mungkin saja pemuda itu hanya memandang Kunimitsu sebagai 'mainan'nya." Balas Tsubame dengan nada jijik. Kaori mengernyit mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang bibi dan bahkan sampai heran, benarkah ia satu keluarga dengan wanita tua ini?

"Kalian berpikir seperti itu? Menurutku, Aku rasa kekasih Kunimitsu tidak seperti itu. Dan lagi kalian pikir Kunimitsu bisa sampai sebodoh itu bila ternyata dirinya ditipu sampai sejauh ini? Kalian sendiri yang bilang kan, bahwa Kunimitsu diajarkan dengan pengajaran terbaik."

"Kau hanya anak kecil. Kau masih belum mengerti betapa peliknya masalah ini." Katsumi mendesis marah.

"Saya memang masih 17 tahun, tapi saya tahu yang mana yang harus saya dukung dan mana yang tidak. hanya mendengar dari pembicaraan kalian saja sudah banyak bukti-bukti bahwa Kalian semua egois. Kunimitsu hanya minta satu hal, dan saya tahu, ini pertama kalinya ia memohon sesuatu. tak terlintaskah dipikiran kalian betapa Kunimitsu sudah mematuhi peraturan konyol kalian tanpa protes walau sangat berat beban yang dipikulnya? dan kini ia hanya minta satu hal demi kebahagiaannya, kalian protes sedemikian rupa. sungguh menyebalkan."

"Kalian anak jaman sekarang, berani-beraninya melawan orang tua."

"Kami hanya ingin kebahagiaan dalam hidup kami yang hanya sekali walau harus menentang kalian. Bila kami tidak melawan seperti ini, akankan kalian mendengarkan kami?"

-flashback mode off-

Pertemuan saat itu benar-benar tidak bisa mencapai solusinya karena pihak pro dan contra kembali saling berdebat panas, hingga harus ditunda. Namun pada pertemuan kedua, hanya beberapa orang tua yang hadir. Sepupu-sepupunya dan beberapa keluarga yang lain yang ternyata punya pemikiraan lebih terbuka tidak diperbolehkan datang. Tezuka mendengus kesal dan memikirkan betapa keluarganya sangat kekanakkan dan pengecut. Takut kalah maka menghilangkan yang menghalangi mereka. Walau begitu Ia tak goyah, Ia tetap mempertahankan keputusannya untuk tidak meninggalkan Ryoma walau Ia diancam akan dicoret dari nama keluarga. Ia tak peduli atas semua ancaman yang diberikan keluarganya. karena ancaman itu tidak berarti bila pada akhirnya ia bisa bersama Ryoma.

Malam setelah pertemuan ke dua, ayah dan ibunya mendatangi kamarnya dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka membicarakan kenapa Ia memilih Ryoma sebagai pasangannya, dan sungguh satu pertanyaan itu juga yang membuatnya berpikir, kenapa harus kouhainya itu? Apa memang karena Ryoma laki-laki? Ia yakin bukan itu alasannya. Ia sendiri merasa jika ternyata Ryoma itu perempuan, Ia akan tetap jatuh cinta.

Walau sepertinya itu agak sulit, karena bila Ryoma perempuan, belum tentu mereka akan bertemu bukan?

Ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya sampai-sampai ibunya memanggil dan menanyakan kembali apa jawabannya. Tezuka tidak tahu jawaban yang akan dia berikan akan memuaskan orang tuanya atau tidak. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam Ia pun menjawab, Ia jatuh cinta bukan karena Ryoma itu laki-laki, Ia juga bilang bukan karena Ryoma itu kaya atau karena Ryoma itu putra dari petenis professional, yang Ia tahu Ia jatuh cinta pada Ryoma karena bila bersamanya Ia merasa lebih 'hidup'. Hanya dengan bersama Ryoma, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tidak terbebani apapun.

Ayah dan ibunya saling pandang dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelahnya ayah dan ibunya keluar dari kamarnya dan keesokkan harinya saat masih pagi-pagi buta, ayahnya menyuruh Ia mengemas barang-barangnya. Tezuka tidak bertanya apa-apa dan hanya melakukan apa yang di suruh ayahnya. Ia pun tidak menanyakan kenapa ibunya tidak ada bersama mereka.

Tezuka pikir mereka akan pulang kerumah, tapi ternyata taksi yang mereka berdua tumpangi terus jalan hingga rumah mereka terlewat. tezuka tak mengerti tapi memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Hingga sampailah mereka ke sebuah apartemen. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, ternyata Ibunya sudah ada disana dan tengah menyiapkan kedatangan mereka.

"Kunimitsu, ayah masih tak bisa menerima kau berhubungan dengan pemuda itu, tapi... Ayah lebih tak bisa melihatmu 'mati' dan selamanya memakai 'topeng'. sebagai orang tua, kami ingin melihat anak kami hidup bahagia dan tanpa penyesalan."

"Otou-san..."

"Ayahmu benar sayang. kami pun akan menyesal seumur hidup kami, bila melihatmu tidak bahagia. Disini, ditempat ini, keluarga yang lain tak akan ada yang mengganggumu. kau bisa tinggal disini, tapi bukan berarti kau di usir dari rumah ya. Kami ingin kau disini agar kau bebas dari peraturan bodoh yang dibuat kakekmu. disini peraturanmulah yang berlaku. Hiduplah berbahagia dengan Ryoma-kun."

"Ibumu sudah bilang bahwa dia sudah bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu dan dia sendiri yang meyakinkanku jika Ryoma itu anak baik. yah, melihatmu yang mati-matian mempertahankannya, tak ada lagi alasan untuk terus menentangmu. Lagipula kau sangat keras kepala."

"mirip siapa ya..." ledek Ayana sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan suaminya.

Kuniharu jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Tezuka dan Ayana tersenyum kecil melihatnya. setelahnya Ayana menyuruh ayah dan anak itu untuk membantu bersih-bersih kamar apartemen yang kini menjadi milik Tezuka.

Kamar apartemen itu dibeli Kuniharu yang memang Ia rencanakan untuk diberikan ke putranya. Dan kini, mengetahui anaknya sudah dewasa, dalam berbagai arti, maka Ia putuskan untuk memberikannya saat ini.

Ayana bilang jangan khawatir soal kakek atau keluarga yang lain karena semua akan mereka yang urus. Ayana dan Kuniharu bahkan sudah membuatkan account bank yang baru hingga Ia tak perlu khawatir bila ternyata kakeknya itu membekukan account banknya yang sebelumnya. Tezuka mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, bahkan Ia bersumpah akan membuat mereka bangga dan tidak menyesal sudah berbuat sejauh ini.

* * *

><p>Jam makan siang, para regular juga Aria dan Haruya sengaja makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Sebenarnya atap sekolah mengingatkan sedikit kenangan tidak enak untuk Ryoma, Tezuka dan Irawan bersaudara. Tapi karena kini situasinya lain, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya.<p>

Tezuka sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia disidang seluruh keluarganya pada regular dan Irawan bersaudara. Mereka semua berjanji akan membantu Tezuka bila butuh sesuatu yang segera ditolak Tezuka dengan halus. Tapi mengetahui sifat teman-temannya yang suka ikut campur, dan satu sahabatnya yang memang 'mengkhawatirkan seseorang' adalah sifat alaminya, Ia tahu itu percuma.

Makan siang berlangsung menyenangkan membuat perasaan nyaman. Aria dan Ryoma menjahili momo dengan mencuri isi makan siangnya yang langsung diprotes keras oleh si empunya bento.

Setelah makan siang mereka telah habis, mereka tetap duduk-duduk disana menunggu bel berbunyi.

"Ryoma, ini." Tezuka memberikan sebuah kunci yang terpasang pada sebuah keyholder berbentuk oval. Semua serentak menoleh ke arah Ryoma dan Tezuka.

"ii data, Tezuka mengajak Echizen tinggal bersama 99%, alasan dibalik itu, karena Tezuka posesif 74%, ingin membuktikan bahwa Tezuka tak akan selingkuh 80%, ingin meneruskan hubungan hingga kejenjang yang lebih tinggi uncountable…" gumam sang data master. Saking panjangnya apa yang dia katakan, gumaman itu terdengar seperti dengungan serangga.

"Fufufu, Tezuka posesif? Itu sepertinya berita baru…"

"Nyaa… Ochibi dilamar Tezuka!"

"Duuh… ngerasa udara disini jadi panas gak sih… Global Warming… Global Warming."

"Emang deh… yang lagi mesra…Dunia milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak doang."

Teman-temannya yang benar-benar ga bosan menggoda mereka, mulai menyoraki mereka berdua. Namun karena Tezuka merasa percuma membuat mereka diam, memilih melanjutkan pembicaraan. Bahkan dengan sengaja menyiramkan bensin ke api.

"Sejujurnya apa yang dikatakan Inui dan Eiji benar, jadi ini terimalah."

Sorakan meledek dari teman-temannya semakin ramai, Ryoma memandang teman-temannya dengan pandangan apa-apaan-sih-kalian namun malah disalah artikan menjadi pandangan kalian-berisik-enyah-deh sehingga mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Ryoma memandang Tezuka minta tolong dan yang Ia dapatkan malah senyuman licik dari Tezuka. Pacarnya gak membantu sama sekali.

"Kau bisa datang kapanpun kau mau. Setidaknya kita bisa berduaan tanpa ada yang mengganggu, jadi nanti datanglah." Khusus kalimat terakhir, Tezuka membisikkannya langsung ke telinga Ryoma. Ryoma melempar senyum seperti biasanya (Baca: smirk) ke arah Tezuka dan tanpa bicara apa-apa Ia segera sematkan kunci tersebut di gantungan kunci miliknya yang berbentuk bola tenis dari perak.

Semua langsung ramai menyoraki mereka (lagi). Siulan-siulan dari Eiji dan ledekan-ledekan dari Momo bahkan Kawamura dan Kaidoh yang biasanya diam, ikut-ikutan menggoda kapten dan anggota termuda mereka.

Setelah akhirnya puas saling ledek meledek, satu persatu mulai beranjak pergi dimulai dari Irawan bersaudara.

"Semuanya kami kembali ke kelas duluan ya. Aria butuh bantuan untuk ujian remedialnya lusa nanti." Ujar Haruya sembari berdiri.

"Onii-chaaan. Kan gak usah bilang."

"Nyaa, Aricchi remedial lagi? Belajar yang bener dong." Sahut Eiji.

"Kau bukan berada dipihak yang berhak bicara seperti itu Eiji." Fuji membalasnya dengan senyum yang selalu terpasang diwajahnya. Wajah Eiji memerah dan cemberut sambil bergumam 'Fujiko jahat'. Semua hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

Setelah Irawan bersaudara sudah pergi, tak lama kemudian regular pun membubarkan diri mereka karena tinggal 5 menit sebelum bel tanda berakhirnya makan siang berbunyi. Setelah semuanya sudah menuju kelas masing-masing kecuali Tezuka, yang harus ke ruang osis terlebih dahulu, berjalan bersama Ryoma yang memang arahnya sama. Sebelum mereka berdua berpisah karena Ryoma membelok ke koridor kanan sedangkan Tezuka lurus, Tezuka menarik Ryoma dan menciumnya tanpa peringatan. Setelah Tezuka merasa cukup, Ia menarik dirinya dan tertawa kecil melihat Ryoma terlihat linglung, karena sungguh, baru pertama kali Tezuka menciumnya di sekolah! Terlebih dikoridor yang pastinya biasa dilewati orang!

"Tenang saja sepi kok." Tezuka berkata santai seolah apa yang Ia lakukan itu biasa. Sungguh kiamat sudah dekat.

"Cepatlah kau ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi." Ujarnya lagi yang lalu mengecup pipi Ryoma dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih mematung.

Ryoma merutuki Tezuka sebelum berlari ke kelasnya. Ia akan ada tes matematika setelah ini, tapi berkat satu aksi tak terduga dari pacarnya, apa yang sudah Ia pelajari menguap begitu saja.

* * *

><p>"Ryoma, pulang bareng yuk." Aria tiba-tiba muncul di kelas Ryoma. Semua siswaI yang masih dikelas menoleh sekilas ke arah mereka. Ryoma pun hanya melihatnya sekilas dan kembali membereskan buku. Ia tahu Aria pasti akan menghampirinya.

"Tumben, ada apa?" Tanya Ryoma saat yakin Aria sudah berdiri didekatnya.

"Kakak ada kerjaan, ayah juga sama jadi mereka gak bisa jemput, klo pulang sendirian aku bisa bosaaan."

"Terserah sajalah."

"Kau tidak ada rencana ke apartemennya Tezuka-senpai kan hari ini?"

"Dia bilang orangtuanya mau datang."

"souka… ja, let's go!" Aria pun menyeret Ryoma keluar kelas.

Di loker sepatu, Aria bicara banyak hal tentang blog fashion yang ia kelola sedangkan Ryoma hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali melontarkan komentar sinis bin sadis. Bila orang tersebut tak mengenal Ryoma dengan baik, maka saat ini pasti Ryoma sudah digampar sepatu.

Aria masih bicara panjang lebar setelah keluar dari pintu depan sekolah menuju gerbang dimana telah menunggu mobil Aria, dan ia tidak menyadari teman pulangnya hari ini kini tengah berdiri diam terpaku sambil menatap terkejut ke arah gerbang.

"Eh, lho Ryoma?" Aria yang baru sadar menoleh ke belakang mencari partner in crimenya. Mengikuti arah pandang Ryoma, Aria menemukan pandangan itu tertuju pada seorang wanita cantik yang memakai gaun crepe de chine dari Kitten yang Aria tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu hot item fashion beach dan street wear dari Aussie.

'Wow, hot babe. Cantik banget. Kakak Ryoma kah?'

Baru saja Aria berpikir begitu, ia dikagetkan dengan satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Ryoma.

"Kaa-san."

Bila memungkinkan, mata Aria akan membulat sebesar piring makan.

Entah karena dipanggil atau memang ada hubungan batin, wanita itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum lembut dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Ryoma dan Aria. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, kehadiran wanita ini membuat semua yang ada disana sampai menghentikan langkah mereka untuk melakukan double check melihat ada wanita cantik nan modis disekolah mereka. tak ada yang menyangka bahwa wanita cantik itu ternyata telah mempunyai putra berumur 15 tahun.

"Ryoma, how are you honey? I miss you so much. Let's go home together sweetheart. There is something I need to talk with you."

Ryoma mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf Aria, aku tak bisa pulang bareng."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ryoma berjalan bersama ibunya ke arah mobil Mercedes perak. Aria tak bisa melihat jelas tapi ada seorang lagi yang duduk di kursi supir dan sepertinya tengah menatap Aria. Namun ia tak yakin. Begitu mobil itu telah melaju pergi, Aria yang baru sadar dari trancenya, segera berbalik arah dan mencari para anggota regular tennis team. Kabar kedatangan ibunya Ryoma jelas hal yang harus dikabarkan secepatnya.

* * *

><p><span>Echizen Residence…..<span>

Empat orang, tiga laki-laki satu wanita, dan tak lupa satu ekor kucing ras Himalayan berkumpul di satu ruangan dengan suasana tegang. Ryoma, laki-laki termuda yang ada disana, hanya menunduk dan terus membelai-belai sang kucing. Ibunya menatapnya tajam sedangkan sang ayah memejamkan matanya dan dahinya berkerut menandakan tengah berpikir serius. Satu pria lagi yang ternyata adalah kakak Ryoma, memandang marah dan tak suka ke adiknya.

"Jadi Ryoma, bisa kau jelaskan foto-foto ini?" Tanya sang ibu sambil mendekatkan beberapa foto ke arahnya. Ryoma memandangnya sekilas dan menghela nafas.

"Itu aku…"

"Dengan?"

"Buchou, juga senpaiku."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Dimana ini?"

"beberapa foto di lapangan tenis jalanan."

"Yang lain?"

"…"

"Dimana ini Ryoma?"

"Kamar rumah sakit."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

"Hentikan Rinko. Pentingkah menanyakan itu?"

"Nanjiroh, nada bicaramu mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tahu hal ini."

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ini hidupnya Rinko."

"Tapi Oyaji, Ryoma tidak seharusnya bersama laki-laki. Ryoma seharusnya.."

"Ryoga, adikmu memilih jalannya sendiri sama seperti kau yang memilih apa yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi kita juga harus berpikir lebih lanjut Nanjiroh. Tentang hidup yang akan dijalani anak kita, juga… aku memikirkan bagaimana dengan keluarga Tezuka-kun."

Ketika Rinko bicara mengenai keluarga Tezuka, reflek tubuh Ryoma menegang dan itu tak luput dari pandangan orang tua dan kakaknya. Nanjiroh mempelajari ketidak nyamanan putra bungsunya dan menghela napas.

'_Ini sedikit membuat pusing dan melelahkan_.'

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini Rinko, Ryoga. Kalian juga pasti masih lelah karena baru sampai. Ryoma, naiklah kekamarmu. Ryoga, singkirkan foto-foto itu. Juga dari memory cardnya."

"Aku lebih ingin urusan ini cepat selesai, Nanjiroh."

"Aku tahu Rinko, aku mengerti. Bagaimana jika pembicaraan ini kita teruskan nanti…. Bersama-sama dengan keluarga Tezuka-kun. Semua akan lebih praktis bukan?"

* * *

><p>Pagi berikutnya, datang seperti biasa. Latihan pagi dimulai seperti biasa pula. Namun ada yang tidak biasa dilapangan tenis. Tidak ada sosok Ryoma. Ia memang sering telat datang karena itu para seniornya tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi tidak dengan hari ini yang bahkan hingga latihan selesai Ryoma sama sekali tidak datang.<p>

Bel makan siang berbunyi, Eiji dan Haruya yang penasaran atas ketidakhadiran sang kouhai datang ke kelas Ryoma dan mendapati freshman tersebut sedang melamun.

"OCHIBIIII!" panggil Eiji. Orang yang dipanggil jangankan menyahut, menoleh pun tidak.

Haruya dan Eiji berpandangan. Sebelum mereka sempat memnggil lagi, salah satu teman sekelas Ryoma, datang menghampiri mereka.

"Percuma senpai. sejak Ia datang hingga sekarang Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Hanya duduk diam melamun. Harukawa-sensei, guru bahasa kami, sampai membentaknya, tapi, Ia hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya."

Ini membuat Eiji dan Haruya makin khawatir. Mereka pun menghampiri meja Ryoma.

"Ryoma, hey… ayo makan siang." Ajak Haruya.

"Ochibi…" Eiji memanggilnya sembari mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah Ryoma.

Ryoma tersentak kaget dan baru sadar bahwa dua senpainya sudah berada di depannya.

"Se-senpai sedang apa? Pelajaran akan dimulai."

"Ochibi, sekarang kan sudah waktunya makan siang." Eiji mengernyit keheranan.

"So-souka."

"Ryoma ada apa? Kau terlihat bingung." Tanya Haruya, Ia memegang dahi Ryoma untuk mengecek apa dia demam atau tidak.

"Iie, daijoubu." Jawabnya sambil menepis tangan Haruya pelan.

"Tapi Ochibi, pasti ada sesuatu hingga membuatmu seperti ini. Bahkan kau tidak datang latihan."

Ryoma memandang mereka berdua dan akhirnya pikirannya kembali ke jalannya yang benar. Matanya melebar karena melupakan satu hal yang selalu ia nantikan. Ia lupa sama sekali tentang latihan pagi. Ke dua senpainya memandangnya penuh kebingungan.

Apa yang terjadi pada adik kelasnya ini?

"Katakan Ryoma, apa ini berhubungan dengan kepulangan ibumu?" Tanya Haruya.

Ryoma tampak terkejut tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Haruya segera menarik kesimpulan bahwa Ia benar. Melihat gelagat Ryoma yang gelisah, Haruya segera mengeluarkan I-Phone nya dan memutuskan mengirimkan pesan ke seseorang yang sejak pagi terlihat panik namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Tak lama, siswa-siswi dikelas Ryoma mulai berbisik-bisik sesuatu. Haruya, Ryoma dan Eiji menoleh untuk melihat ada apa dan ternyata di pintu kelas sudah berdiri sang kapten klub tenis pria.

Tezuka mengucapkan permisi dan kemudian menghampiri meja Ryoma. Ryoma terlihat berusaha tidak beradu pandang dengan kaptennya itu. Tapi Tezuka segera menarik Ryoma dari kursinya daan membawanya keluar meninggalkan semua yang ada disana terbengong-bengong.

"Haruchan, jangan-jangan yang kau sms itu…"

Haruya hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah tempat dimana mereka janjian untuk makan siang.

"Mari kita makan siang, jangan biarkan yang lain menunggu." Ajak Haruya.

"Yang lain pasti menanyakan mereka berdua,"

"Kita tinggal bilang, ini urusan mereka berdua dan jangan ada yang ikut campur sampai waktunya tiba."

"Itu berarti bila sudah saatnya tiba kita boleh ikut campur kan?" sebuah suara membuat mereka menoleh kaget. Dibelakang mereka berdiri Fuji dan inui.

"Kira-kira apa ya?" tanya Eiji.

"Menurut data tentu sja tentang hubungan echizen dan Tezuka." sahut inui lagi sambil reflek membetulkan kacamatanya. Tidak ada yang mau tahu data apa yang dimaksud.

"Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Fuji. Yang lain tidak membalas.

Irawan bersaudara bersama para regular minus Tezuka dan Ryoma, menikmati makan siang mereka sambil mengobrol tentang rencana untuk di akhir pekan. Aria mengajak para regular menemaninya belanja yang segera ditolak Momoshiro dan Eiji. Mereka pernah menemani Aria berbelanja dan hasilnya, mereka lebih memilih lari keliling lapangan ratusan kali dibanding menemani Aria belanja.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan makan siang mereka tapi memutuskan untuk tetap kongkow-kongkow di atap. Menikmati hembusan angin sambil (entah apa awalnya) membicarakan tentang penyebab perang dunia satu dan dua.

Baru saja akan berganti topic dari perang ke café yang baru buka, Eiji yang kebetulan menghadap pintu atap, melihat Tezuka menghampiri mereka. Sendirian.

"Buchou, Ochibi dimana?"

Tezuka tidak jawab apa-apa. Ia duduk disamping Haruya dan diam. Semua memandanginya heran.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tezuka membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan semua sudah memasang kuping baik-baik. Tiga detik dalam diam, Tezuka malah kembali menutup mulutnya rapat. Semua menghela napas.

"Nee, Tezuka, mana Ryoma? Dia bersamamu kan tadi?" tanya Haruya yang memutuskan mematahkan keheningan.

Tezuka masih tak menjawab, wajahnya setingkat lebih beremosi, yaitu ekspresi blank atau dengan kata lain _bengong _(apa sih bahasa bakunya bengong? Dan lagi ini emosi bukan?). Biasanya dia hanya akan mengerutkan dahi seperti sedang marah atau justru terlihat tenang, kolektif. Tapi kini, kerutan dahinya hilang dan aura kepemimpinannya pun tak terasa seperti biasa, ia tidak terlihat marah juga tidak terlihat tenang.

'_Ini bukan pertanda buruk kan?_' semuanya berpikiran sama.

"Ryoma…" setelah yang lain merasa Tezuka tidak akan bicara dan akan mendiamkan dirinya, Tezuka justru mulai bicara.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya yang lain _sangat_ penasaran.

"Ryoma bilang…"

Semua masih menatap Tezuka dengan tatapan H2C 3BL (harap-harap cemas berharap bukan berantem lagi) dengan kuping yang dipasang baik-baik agar bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Tezuka berhubung orang yang bersangkutan bicaranya sangat pelan.

"Ryoma bilang… ibu dan kakaknya tahu…"

"Tentang?" kali ini Haruya dan Aria menyambar cepat.

"… Kami…"

"Lalu?" kali ini Fuji.

"Kalian nggak disuruh putus kan?" yang ini Oishi yang bicara.

"Senpai, jangan bicara seperti itu, itu bisa jadi hal buruk." Momo protes.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi Tezuka?" tanya Fuji lagi mengacuhkan yang lain.

"… Aku…"

"Iya… lalu…?" semua mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"… Sabtu nanti…"

"He eh…"

"… Diundang makan malam."

"Lalu?" tanya semuanya. Tapi Tezuka hanya diam dan memandang mereka gak ngerti.

"I- itu saja?"

Masih diam. Teman-temannya makin penasaran.

"Orang tuaku juga diajak." Tezuka mengucapkan kalimat terakhir pelan.

"Jadi, orang tua Echizen ingin bertemu dengan mu dan juga orang tuamu?" Haruya menyimpulkan dari apa yang didengarnya.

"Besar kemungkinannya makan malam nanti adalah untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan kalian." Inui menulis sesuatu di bukunya dan kembali menatap Tezuka.

"Dan menurut data, hubungan kalian tidak terancam akan putus."

"Bagaimana bisa Inui-senpai… orang tua Tezuka-senpai aja sampai freak out, bagaimana dengan Ryoma?. Pasti juga sama kan…" Aria bingung. Orang tua mana yang bisa tenang-tenang saja mengetahui anaknya gay?

"Well, setidaknya Echizen Nanjiroh menyetujui hubungan mereka."

'_Ah benar juga_' semua berpikiran sama.

"Kapan acaranya Tezuka?" Tanya Oishi.

"Sabtu ini."

"Dimana?"

"Hotel Okura"

"Berarti empat hari lagi… kalau begitu, kita harus mencari pakaian yang bagus agar keluarga Echizen terkesan. Restaurant Hotel Okura kan hanya boleh dimasuki dengan memakai pakaian formal." Aria menepuk tangannya sekali dengan semangat dan berdiri, kemudian meyeret paksa Tezuka.

"Ayo kita shopping!" teriaknya sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke atas. Semua menatap horror ke arah Aria yang menyeret-nyeret Tezuka. Tezuka tahu, berbelanja bersama Aria, sama melelahkannya dengan bertanding melawan Atobe, Sanada, dan Yukimura sekaligus.

"Itu tidak perlu." Tolak Tezuka sambil berusaha melepas diri tapi tak dipedulikan Aria.

"Nee, minna. Kok masih duduk santai? _KITA_ harus memilih pakaian buat Tezuka-senpai lho." Tanpa menoleh Aria bicara kepada sisa-sisa anggota regular dan kakaknya.

Tezuka masih berusaha melepaskan diri tapi kemudian Eiji dan Momoshiro sudah mendorongnya dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Ayo kita shopping bersama buchou." Mereka berdua bicara pelan seolah tidak bernyawa.

'_Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita sendirian wahai buchou, lagipula ini untuk kebaikanmu. Inilah hubungan erat antar regular.'_ Masing-masing regular berpikiran sama bahkan Oishi sampai menitikkan air mata saat melihat dirinya dan Tezuka didorong menuju gerbang.

Dan sore itu, Tezuka menemukan dirinya berada dalam ruang ganti Versace.

* * *

><p>Sabtu malam datang begitu cepat (bagi Tezuka yang nervous gak jelas). Dikamar apartemennya Ia tengah bersiap sambil menenangkan diri. Ayah ibunya yang sudah Ia hubungi begitu menerima undangan makan malam, kini tengah menunggu dirinya sambil meminum teh.<p>

"Tahu-tahu anak kita sudah memilih jalannya sendiri ya, anata."

"Dan salah pilih menurutku."

"Jangan begitu. Kita sudah janji akan mendukungnya. Lagipula kau belum bertemu Ryoma-kun kan? Kau pasti langsung suka melihatnya."

"Aku harap begitu."

Ayana hanya tertawa kecil melihat suaminya yang masih setengah terima setengah menolak.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" Tanya Ayana begitu melihat Tezuka keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan setelan jas Versace yang benar-benar pas ditubuhnya. Ayana melihatnya terharu, bayi laki-lakinya kini benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa. Sang ayah pun memandangnya bangga.

"Ayo berangkat. Kita tidak boleh terlambat."

Mobil camry hitam milik ayah Tezuka meluncur di sabtu malam yang ramai.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>AN: buat orang amerika, saat menulis bagian persidangan tezuka, saya gak ada maksud buruk kok, sumpah.

*tepar* ini…. Ini….. apakah menarik? aneh kan? aneh? hayo ngaku aja, kamu yang ambil kan? -maaf kesalahan ada pada otak author bukan komputer anda-

Nyaaa~ Hanya tinggal satu chap lagi. Tapi… sepertinya saya telah membakar otak saya ketika meng edit chap ini. Bahkan saya masih gak yakin typo-typo disini udah dibetulin semua atau belum. Dan aduuh, saya bingung sendiri waktu nulis bagian persidangan, saya kan kebiasaan nulis Kunimitsu dengan nama Tezuka. Lha ini, satu keluarga besar muncul ya puyeng saya, semuanya Tezuka.

makasih ya buat para reader saya yang tercinta. tanpa kalian saya... hiks... hiks.. saya tak menyangka akan begini jadinya... *diseret, dikurung digudang*

Udahan dulu ah bercandanya. Mohon kritik dan saran, jujur saja, saya agak kurang PD mempublish chap Ini.

Sekarang, Saya semedi dulu di gunung Krakatau.

With Love and moon power,

Misa XD


	7. happy ending for all

Disc : Masih milik Aa Takeshi Konomi. perlukah saya mengulang perkataan yang membuat saya sakit hati setiap publish ! DX

Warning : ke jayusan yang teramat sangat, Un-beta, Sho-ai... errr... ada sedikit fanservice XDD, LEBAY XD, slight AU,

yang gak suka dimohon menyingkir, yang suka mohon di review,

Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materi seperti apapun dalam mempublish ini. saya hanya mendapat kesenangan dalam membagi apa yang menjadi favorit saya :D

_Bla bla_- pikiran atau terkadang penekanan kata

**Bla bla**- bahasa Indonesia

bla bla - lirik lagu

A/N : ada adegan yang saya ambil dari fanfic lain karena saya sama sekali blank untuk menulisnya. yang mana? baca dulu sampai habis ya XD

Jaa~ selamat menikmati XD

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di salah satu ruangan hotel okura yang telah dipesan khusus, mereka segera diantar pelayan ke meja dimana sudah diduduki empat orang, dua orang segera Tezuka yakini adalah orang tua Ryoma, sedangkan satu orang lagi, pria dengan umur sekitar 20 tahunan, Tezuka tidak tahu siapa. Ia hanya berharap orang itu bukanlah rival cintanya. Eeeh… tapi, sepertinya gak mungkin juga.<p>

"Konbanwa." Salam Ayana mewakili keluarganya. Keluarga Echizen yang berdiri menyambut mereka pun membalas salam.

"Konbanwa, senangnya anda sekeluarga bisa datang." Satu-satunya wanita dikeluarga Echizen itu, Rinko Echizen, menyapa keluarga Tezuka yang baru datang.

"Ini suami saya, Tezuka Kuniharu. Dan ini anak saya, Kunimitsu."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda sekeluarga. Ini suami saya, Nanjiroh, ini putra pertama kami, Ryoga dan tentu anda sudah mengenal putra bungsu kami, Ryoma."

Tanpa sadar Tezuka menarik napas pelan namun panjang ketika mendengar laki-laki asing itu adalah kakak Ryoma. Dipikir lebih jauh lagi, Tezuka merasa dirinya bodoh. Sepertinya saking tegangnya, ia lupa bahwa dulu Ryoma sudah pernah menceritakan tentang "Ryoga yang menyebalkan".

Namun detik berikutnya, tanpa mengubah ekspresi, Tezuka merasakan tangannya di genggam dengan SANGAT kuat dan jujur terasa sakit. Well, tanpa dibilang pun Tezuka tahu, Ryoga sama sekali gak setuju adiknya berpacaran dengan laki-laki.

Sejak awal Ryoma cerita tentang Ryoga, Tezuka sudah yakin, Ryoga adalah kakak yang terlalu sayang adik. Namun tentu saja ia pasti malu menunjukkannya dengan jelas, maka alih-alih, Ryoga justru menggoda Ryoma.

Setelah berkenalan dan saling memperkenalkan diri, keluarga Echizen dan Tezuka memulai makan malam sambil berbicara tentang pekerjaan dan hal basa-basi yang memang biasa dibicarakan saat pertemuan seperti ini.

Suasananya santai dan ringan seolah ini hanyalah makan malam antara dua keluarga, bukan untuk yang lain. Pembicaraan mulai menjadi serius ketika dessert mulai disajikan.

"Well, mari kita masuk ke pokok masalahnya. Kenapa kita berkumpul disini dan apa yang harus kita lakukan kedepannya." Rinko mulai bicara. Nanjiroh melonggarkan dasinya dan menyender pada kursi sedangkan Ryoga, menatap tajam Tezuka. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh…

"Tak usah pakai basa-basilah bu. Jelas-jelas chibisuke harus putus dari orang itu." Ryoga menunjuk Tezuka yang disambut dengan (masih) wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sesaat kemudian, Ryoga meringis kesakitan. Tak ada yang tahu jika di bawah meja ternyata Ryoma tengah menginjak kaki Ryoga.

"Ryoga. Tak sopan menunjuk orang." Tegur Rinko ke putra sulungnya. Wajah Ryoga masih menunjukkan ketidaksukaan (dan kesakitan akibat ulah sang adik), tapi ia tak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah ibunya menegur seperti itu.

"Maaf atas kelakuannya. Jadi Ayana-san, Kuniharu-san, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Ayana dan kuniharu bertatapan sejenak dan Kuniharu yang memutuskan bicara.

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini, memang saya masih belum bisa benar-benar setuju dengan keputusan Kunimitsu. Tapi… saya sudah berjanji akan mendukungnya. Saya akan menyetujui hubungan anakku dengan siapapun yang Ia pilih."

"Begitukah? Tapi bukankah Kunimitsu-kun anak anda satu-satunya? Anda tidak akan mendapat keturunan bila membiarkannya bersama anakku. Dan setahuku keluarga Tezuka termasuk keluarga yang, maaf, mempunyai pemikiran yang terlalu lurus dan keras, dan jelas-jelas hubungannya ini merupakan penyimpangan bukan?"

"Itu benar. Memang dengan membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan Ryoma-kun, kami tak akan mendapatkan cucu. Tapi, kami juga berpikir satu hal, apakah kehadiran anak benar-benar merupakan tolak ukur kebahagiaan? Kadang walau ada anak pun, sebuah keluarga bisa tercerai berai." Kuniharu berbicara dengan tenang walau dalam hati sebenarnya ia masih ragu atas semua ini.

"Saya yakin, anda mengerti maksudnya. Anda wanita pintar, Rinko-san. Sedangkan soal keluarga kami, kami sudah menyelesaikan masalah itu. Mereka mau bilang apa, kunimitsu tetaplah anak kami, tetaplah anggota keluarga Tezuka karena walau didunia ini ada mantan istri atau suami, tapi tidak ada yang namanya mantan anak." Ayana melanjutkan perkataan sang suami. Ayana tahu, Rinko bukan lawan sembarangan dalam berdebat. Kuniharu bisa saja kalah.

Rinko tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Ayana. '_Sebuah argument yang cerdas_'

"Tapi…"

"Sebelumnya, Rinko-san. Anda sendiri bagaimana, bagaimana dengan keputusan putra anda? Bagaimana menurut anda?" Ayana menyelak perkataan Rinko. Hal yang jarang sekali dilakukannya karena ia tahu itu tidak sopan.

Rinko terdiam dan berpikir.

"saya…" Rinko menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Ryoma. Ryoma tidak melihat ke arahnya. Ia hanya sibuk memandang dessertnya seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik. Rinko tahu, Ryoma sedang menunggu jawabannya. Walau Nanjiroh sudah bilang akan mendukungnya, walau bagi Nanjiroh, Ryoma yang menjalin hubungan dengan kapten klubnya merupakan kemajuan pesat dan dia mendukungnya seolah-olah itu hal paling wajar, tapi jika Rinko tidak setuju, akan sangat sulit melawannya.

Rinko dulunya adalah seorang pengacara handal walau kini ia sudah berhenti dan hanya menjadi public figure yang sering diminta pendapatnya, dia di didik melihat mana yang benar dan salah sesuai peraturan dan norma, sesuai kacamata masyarakat, dan menurutnya homoseksual adalah salah. Tapi kini, anaknya sendiri justru memilih jalan yang salah tersebut. Sebagai seorang pendukung masyarakat dan peraturan didalamnya, ia sangat tidak setuju dan menentang. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu, mampukah ia melihat anak yang sudah susah payah ia lahirkan menderita dan hancur?

Rinko sangat mengerti rasanya mencintai dan juga dicintai, karena walau suaminya terlihat serampangan, tapi sebagai seorang suami, Rinko benar-benar bahagia mendapat suami seperti Nanjiroh. Rinko merinding sendiri membayangkan bila ia tidak dapat bersama suaminya. Entah tak disetujui atau karena alasan lain. Memikirkan itu ia merasa ingin menyetujui keputusan Ryoma saat itu juga.

Tapi tetap saja, dilihat dari sisi manapun, hubungan putranya ini terlarang. Namun ia juga tidak ingin anaknya menderita, tapi… banyak juga kesulitan yang akan dihadapi Ryoma nantinya, bahkan bisa saja hubungan ini putus ditengah jalan, kalau seperi itu …

"Jika kami tidak setuju, kalian mau apa?" Ryoga yang sudah gregetan melihat ibunya hanya diam, bertanya dengan ketus dan bahkan membuat Rinko tersentak dari pikirnya.

Ryoga benar-benar tidak setuju Ryoma berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Terutama, laki-laki yang bahkan gak bisa ditebak sedang memikirkan apa! Ia tidak mau adiknya bersanding dengan patung. Dan lagi, bukankah disamping Ryoma masih ada gadis berambut hitam itu?

-sedikit flashback-

Pada awalnya Rinko dan Ryoga senang mendengar Ryoma punya pacar. Ryoga pun memutuskan kembali ke jepang tanpa memberitahu yang lain. Hanya Rinko yang tahu karena memang ia yang menyuruhnya. Bahkan Rinko meminta foto siapa pasangan Ryoma.

Tadinya Ryoga hampir putus asa untuk mengetahui dengan siapa Ryoma berpacaran. Hingga pada saat Ia melihat seorang gadis modis berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian bermerk internasional terlihat bersama Ryoma. Ryoga pikir gadis itulah pacarnya Ryoma, sampai kemudian gadis tersebut melambaikan tangannya pada seorang laki-laki berkacamata (yang nantinya Ryoga ketahui adalah Tezuka). Saat itu Ryoga masih tidak curiga, tapi kemudian dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Ryoga melihat laki-laki itu mencium Ryoma di depan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu hanya tertawa dan entah berkata apa dan itu membuat Ryoma _blushing_. Gadis itu kemudian pergi dengan sebuah mobil mewah entah kemana, meninggalkan Ryoma dengan laki-laki tersebut. Ryoga sudah akan keluar dari tempat sembunyinya ketika melihat laki-laki itu merangkul Ryoma dan mencium leher Ryoma. Namun sebelum dirinya sempat keluar, adiknya sudah _dibawa pergi _entah kemana.

Sejak saat itu Ryoga memutuskan membuntuti Ryoma. Pikirannya masih menyangkal, masih mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja saat itu Ryoma kalah taruhan atau apa hingga harus seperti itu. Mungkin saja, Ryoma sedang belajar acting untuk drama sekolahnya.

Namun seolah untuk membantah semua pikiran optimisnya, takdir menjawabnya ketika Ryoga membuntuti Ryoma hingga ke rumah sakit. Awalnya Ia hanya akan menunggu diluar sampai Ryoma kembali. Tapi instingnya mengatakan Ia harus ikut. Dan apa yang Ia lihat dikamar rumah sakit yang tak terkunci itu adalah adegan adik kecilnya tengah bercumbu dengan laki-laki berkaca mata yang dulu pernah ia lihat. Dengan segera Ryoga mengambil beberapa foto dan pergi. Ia tahu ia tak bisa bertindak begitu saja karena saat itu mereka berada dirumah sakit. Bila ia mengamuk, justru ialah yang akan dibawa satpam dengan tuduhan menyerang pasien rumah sakit atau berbuat onar. Bahkan mungkin adiknya juga bisa ikut terseret masalah. Perasaannya sangat campur aduk saat itu. Marah, kecewa, kaget dan bahkan, Ryoga sendiri tak tahu perasaan apa itu.

Pada penerbangan ke Amerika malam itu juga, Ryoga sudah duduk di kursi pesawat. Tak sabar memberitahukan apa yang Ia temukan ke ibunya.

-flashback selesai-

Ryoga benar-benar sebal pada tezuka. Siapa dirinya itu hingga merasa berhak menjamah Ryoma, adik kecilnya, yang Ryoga yakin adiknya itu hanya tertarik pada tiga hal, karupin, tenis, dan fanta. Ryoga yakin laki-laki didepannya inilah yang telah merusak Ryoma.

Andai saja Ryoga tahu bahwa yang menyatakan suka pertama kali adalah adik kecilnya…

"Saya akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan saya dengan Ryoma. Saya akan membuat anda sekeluarga merestui hubungan kami." Tezuka berkata dengan mantap. Ia benar-benar belajar dari pengalaman yang lalu. Apapun yang terjadi, Ia gak akan melepaskan Ryoma. Bahkan dipikiran ekstrimnya ia sudah berpikir akan membawa Ryoma kawin lari bila mereka tak dapat restu.

"Oh ya, dengan apa? Bagaimana caranya? Menyembah-nyembah di kaki kami? Heh, berbuatlah sesukamu. Aku gak tahu apa yang Ryoma lihat darimu. Wajahmu seolah meremehkan orang lain, membuat kesal saja." Ryoga menyerocos tak keruan.

"Bagaimanpun juga, Ryoma sudah memilih Tezuka-kun, ryo~ga. Nanti kamu dibenci Ryoma lho~~." Nanjiroh berkata dengan nada tidak serius membuat suasana tegang antara Ryoga dengan Tezuka putus begitu saja.

"Oyaji memihak siapa sih?" Ryoga protes melihat ayahnya yang sepertinya tidak menganggap ini penting sambil sesekali matanya melirik adiknya takut-takut.

"Apa ya… aku hanya ingin mengatakan, siapapun berhak memutuskan apa yang Ia inginkan karena itu adalah hidupnya. Kau pikir kenapa aku membiarkan mu menetap di sekolah berasrama? Itu karena kau memutuskan ingin disana bukan…"

"Ini dan itu lain. Bagaimana pun juga, hubungan ini gak normal!" geram Ryoga. Ia sudah sangat ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking despretnya

"Cukup." Rinko berkata pelan dan tenang. Ia kini sudah memutuskan. Mendengar komentar dari suami dan putra sulungnya juga perkataan Tezuka.

"Ryoga, tolong kau jaga sikapmu di depan keluarga Tezuka."

Ryoga lagi-lagi tidak bisa memprotes ibunya. Rinko adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuat Ryoga bertekuk lutut. Biarlah Ia dibilang mother complex. Tapi memang, selama ini hanya kata-kata ibunya yang tak bisa Ia bantah.

"Maaf atas kelakuan anak saya." Rinko kedua kalinya minta maaf pada keluarga Tezuka yang dibalas senyum oleh Ayana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Disini kita memang datang untuk membicarakan ini. Siapa yang setuju dan siapa yang tidak, semua bebas mengatakan pendapatnya." Ayana bicara lembut.

"Saya sudah berpikir berkali-kali, sejak saat saya menerima kabar bahwa Ryoma mencintai putra anda, Ayana-san, Kuniharu-san. Sebagai seorang yang mengatas namakan peraturan dan moral, saya tidak setuju dan menentang."

Keluarga Tezuka terlihat kaget, bahkan Tezuka sudah berdiri dan akan mengeluarkan argumennya. Ryoga menyeringai menang.

"Saya belum selesai Kunimitsu-kun. Saya belum selesai bicara." ujar Rinko tenang sambil menyuruh Tezuka duduk.

Tezuka kembali duduk walau _jelas_ terlihat diwajahya, ia masih merasa was-was dan gelisah. Ryoga yang merasa ibunya akan menentang seperti dirinya, mulai memakan dessertnya yang terlupakan dengan nikmat. Dibenaknya sudah terencana akan membawa Ryoma kembali ke amerika dan membuatnya kembali ke _jalan yang benar_.

Rinko tersenyum melihat dua reaksi yang bertentangan ini.

"Yang tadi saya katakan adalah pandangan saya sebagai seorang public figure yang selalu mengatas namakan peraturan dalam masyarakat. Buatlah survey dimasyarakat, hubungan kalian pasti 90% ditentang."

"Sebagai ibu, tentu saya tidak mau anak saya menderita. Saya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi saya juga tahu satu hal… yang bila saya lakukan, justru saya tak akan bisa melihat putra saya tersenyum lagi… karena itu… saya…"

Rinko melirik Ryoma yang sejak tadi benar-benar tidak bersuara dan hanya memainkan makanan dipiringnya dengan wajah acuh bahkan cenderung bosan. Rinko tersenyum kecil. Kadang putra bungsunya itu benar-benar seakan-akan tidak peduli apapun bahkan walau topik pembicaraannya adalah dirinya sendiri tapi Rinko tahu Ryoma sedang sangat gelisah. Terbukti dari bagaimana Ryoma hanya memainkan parfait kesukaannya tanpa dimakan sama sekali.

"… Saya memutuskan untuk ikut suami saya. Saya akan mendukung keputusan Ryoma, walau bagaimanapun orang akan memandang rendah dirinya, saya akan berada dipihaknya untuk melindunginya. melindungi anak dalam keadaan apapun sudah merupakan insting seorang ibu bukan?" Rinko menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Barulah kini Ryoma melihat ke arah Rinko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rinko hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya seolah mengatakan maaf karena sudah membuat dirinya terombang-ambing dalam ketidak pastian dan ketakutan. Rinko membelai lembut kepala Ryoma dan dibalas senyum kecil oleh Ryoma.

Ryoga tersedak cheesecakenya yang dengan sukses melenceng dari tujuan semula. ia menatap ibunya tak percaya.

Tezuka menarik napas lega dan bila dirinya bukan Tezuka, maka mungkin ia akan menari ala Dora yang telah berhasil menghadapi rintangan, Ayana tersenyum gembira sedangkan Kuniharu meminum winenya karena tenggorokannya mendadak seret akibat suasana tegang sebelumnya.

"Kaa-san!" Ryoga berusaha protes disela-sela batuknya. Rinko tidak menanggapi protes Ryoga. Ia hanya tersenyum ke arah Ryoga, memberikannya minum dan membuat Ryoga tidak membantah lagi kata-kata Rinko.

"Tapi Kunimitsu-kun, Ryoma, saya tidak senang dengan apa yang kalian berdua lakukan dikamar rumah sakit." Tegur Rinko dengan wajah marah, walau dari nadanya ia tak terdengar benar-benar marah.

"Maafkan kami." Tezuka menunduk dan dengan sopan meminta maaf, sedangkan Ryoma hanya mengangguk dan menunduk lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah mengingat saat itu.

"Kejadian apa?" Tanya kuniharu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sayang." Ayana yang tahu kejadian yang dimaksud, tersenyum dengan cerahnya mencoba membuat suaminya tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Dan lagi, Ryoma, ibu juga tidak senang kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Kunimitsu-kun bahkan sampai sejauh ini, apa kau sebegitu tidak percayanya pada ibu? Mulai hari ini, kau akan ada jam malam. Kunimitsu-kun tolong di ingat, Ryoma harus sudah berada dirumah pukul tujuh malam dan tidak ada acara Ryoma menginap di apartemenmu Kunimitsu-kun. Kecuali dengan alasan tertentu dan masuk akal. Apa bisa di mengerti?"

Tezuka tentu saja menyetujui dengan cepat bahkan tidak mempertanyakan bagaimana Rinko bisa tahu bahwa ia tinggal di apartemen dan Ryoma lumayan sering menginap disana. Pertama, Ia sudah sangat senang itu berarti hubungannya dengan Ryoma sudah ada persetujuan dari masing-masing keluarga. Kedua, hukuman untuk mereka karena sudah melakukan hal yang terlalu jauh sungguh ringan. Mereka tidak dilarang untuk bertemu, hanya dibatasi jam malam. Memang, Ryoma tidak lagi bisa menginap di apartemen Tezuka. Tapi, bukankah Rinko tidak melarang dirinya yang menginap di rumah keluarga Echizen?

"Argh, chibisuke, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti dia?" geram Ryoga yang hanya dibalas seringain kemenangan dari Ryoma.

"Chibisuke, jangan-jangan kau dipelet lagi? Kau kan bisa dibilang hanya tertarik pada karupin. Waktu ke Amerika saja kau hampir nangis karena karupin ditinggal dan…."

"Ryoga-nii, jika kau berani berucap sepatah kata lagi, aku rasa kau akan tahu akibatnya. Misalnya berhubungan dengan 'harta'mu yang ada di kamarmu, di laci ke dua paling dalam. Atau mungkin yang kau kubur di bawah pohon jeruk di rumah kita yang di LA." Ryoma berucap manis sekali tanpa melihat wajah Ryoga yang sudah memucat.

"Mak-maksudmu?" Tanya Ryoga.

Ryoma tidak menjawab, Ia hanya menikmati dessert di depannya saja dan wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan dan kebahagiaan. Semua yang melihat wajah itu mempunyai pikiran yang sama, 'setan cilik'.

Melihat Ryoma yang seperti itu, Tezuka makin yakin jika Ryoma terlalu banyak bergaul dengan a certain sadist tensai, data maniac dan dua bersaudara dari indo.

Pembicaraan berikutnya kembali mengalir santai, tapi tidak dengan Ryoga yang terus berusaha memancing-mancing agar Tezuka kehilangan kesabaran dan memperlihatkan sisi buruknya. Namun sayang, hingga makan malam berakhir, Ryoga justru kalah 3-0.

* * *

><p>Senin tiba. Waktunya kembali sekolah dan kegiatan ekskul. Sekolah sudah ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang semangat menyambut hari yang baru. begitu pula dengan Tezuka. Pagi itu, perasaannya sangat ringan, bagai melayang. Perasaan Tezuka sedang dalam keadaan sangat, amat, baik. Tapi, well, memang bukan sifatnya dengan menunjukkan itu semua pada ekspresi wajahnya.<p>

Hanya saja… bagi semua yang melihatnya, walau ekspresinya tetap tegas seperti biasa, tidak tersenyum atau apa, mereka merasakan Tezuka dikelilingi aura yang lembut, dan bahkan seolah muncul bunga-bunga ilusi yang bermekaran.

"Ohayou, Tezuka-san"

"Ohayou, Tezuka."

"Ohayou, senpai."

Melihat dirinya tidak menyeramkan seperti biasa, banyak yang menyapanya pagi itu, dan tentu saja dengan sopan, Tezuka membalas semua ucapan selamat pagi yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ohayou." Balasnya sopan.

"Tezuka! Ohayooooo."

Seseorang dengan ringannya melompat memeluk Tezuka. Tanpa menoleh Tezuka tahu itu siapa.

"Ohayou Kikumaru. Kau bersemangat sekali pagi ini."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, nya. Kau terlihat berseri-seri."

"Aku?"

"Iya, nya. Benarkan Oishi?"

Eiji menoleh pada partnernya yang ternyata ada di belakang mereka.

"Eiji benar. Sepertinya kau sedang sangat senang. Aku rasa, ini ada hubungannya dengan akhir pekan kemarin."

Tezuka tidak menjawab, tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih berseri-seri dan walau tampak samar tapi pasti, Tezuka _tersenyum_.

Oishi tersenyum senang bahwa semua berakhir baik, bagi Tezuka maupun kekasih kecilnya. Eiji menyeringai licik. Ada bahan untuk menggoda ochibinya nanti.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke klub. Latihan pagi akan segera dimulai." Ajak Tezuka.

"Baik buchou." Oishi dan Eiji menyahut riang. Memang tak ada yang lebih baik mengetahui sahabatnya sedang bahagia.

Hari ini, entah ada angin apa, latihan pagi berjalan begitu sempurna. Latihan pagi dimulai dengan pemanasan seperti biasa. Yaitu lari keliling lapangan. Tapiiii, hari ini berbeda, Ryoma tidak datang terlambat! Suatu hal yang membuat anggota lain kaget pangkat tiga. Momoshiro dan Kaidoh pun tidak bertengkar seperti biasa. Dan satu hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah… inui lupa membawa jus terbarunya! Begitu mengetahui hal tersebut, seluruh anggota segera sujud syukur. Ada yang menangis, berdoa entah dengan agama apa, bahkan ada yang sampai menelepon orang tua mereka hanya untuk mengatakan betapa mereka sangat bersyukur bisa hidup.

Tezuka yang sedang baik moodnya, Inui yang lupa membawa jusnya, Momo dan Kaidoh yang tidak bertengkar dan tennis prodigy yang tidak datang terlambat sama dengan pagiiiii yang sempurna. Namun dengan kalemnya Fuji mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuat semuanya menjadi suram.

"Ketenangan sebelum badai..." ujarnya tanpa memperhatikan efek pada anggota yang lain dan melenggang pergi untuk latihan.

* * *

><p>Seusai pelajaran, Tezuka mendapati Oishi dan Eiji sudah menunggunya didepan kelas. Tezuka menyapa mereka sebelum akhirnya berjalan bersama ke ruang klub.<p>

"Tezuka, Sanada bilang ia akan datang sekitar jam empat."

"Aa. Aku sudah menerima pesannya. Dan…" saat itulah Tezuka menangkap sosok gadis yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, agaknya gadis ini menghindari dirinya. serta merta, Tezuka merasa amarah mulai memenuhi dirinya mengingat apa yang sudah gadis ini lakukan pada kekasihnya.

"Ah, kalian pergilah duluan. Aku ada sedikit keperluan."

Oishi dan Eiji sempat bertatapan bingung namun kemudian tak ambil pusing. Mereka tak menyadari perubahan pada wajah Tezuka.

Setelah Oishi dan Eiji pergi, Tezuka kembali menatap sosok yang dulu sempat bersamanya meski itu semua karena paksaan dari keluarganya. Jika bisa, Tezuka sudah sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis ini, namun masih ada satu urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Haruna yang baru keluar kelas menyadari Tezuka tengah menatapnya dan kemudian dia berhenti melangkah tepat didepan Tezuka. Haruna sungguh sangat rindu Tezuka. Karena sejak awal mereka bertemu, Haruna dengan segera menyukai Tezuka, bahkan sangat. Tapi, disatu sisi, ia sangat ingin lari jauh dari Tezuka. Instingnya seolah menyuruh dirinya untuk menjauh dari Tezuka, entah kenapa.

Para murid yang baru keluar kelas mulai berbisik-bisik dan menduga-duga akan ada kejadian apa diantara mereka. Namun tak ada satupun yang berani tetap berada disana hanya untuk menyaksikan apa yang Tezuka inginkan dari Haruna. Walau hanya dugaan, rasanya mereka tahu, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian saat Haruna melabrak bahkan menampar seorang murid kelas satu, yang notabene adalah kekasih Tezuka. Karena mereka yakin Tezuka gak mungkin selingkuh dengan Haruna khususnya.

Setelah sepi, Tezuka melangkah maju ke arahnya dan Haruna merasa dadanya berdebar sangat keras hingga terasa sakit, harapannya sudah melambung tinggi bahwa Tezuka mungkin akan memeluknya atau setidaknya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman. Tapi sedetik kemudian, begitu mendengar suara Tezuka, ia merasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan otaknya seolah memberi informasi pada tubuhnya bahwa inilah yang namanya 'ketakutan'.

"Syukurlah kita bertemu disini. Semakin hari, kau semakin sulit ditemui. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu, dengarkan ya."

Haruna mengangguk dengan patuh, tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan dia sudah ingin menangis. Ia tak kenal Tezuka yang kini berada dihadapannya. Tezuka yang dulu selalu ramah dan hangat padanya.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang apa yang kau perbuat terhadap Ryoma. Dan aku sudah memberimu waktu… memberimu waktu agar kau meminta maaf padanya. Tapi apa kau datang? Tidak. Kau tidak minta maaf pada Ryoma. Baik tentang tamparan itu maupun sebutan menjijikan yang kau arahkan pada Ryoma."

"Aku sudah berniat akan memaafkanmu bila kau minta maaf padanya, tapi ternyata itu sia-sia. Padahal semua di keluargaku bilang kau itu orang yang terpuji dan bermartabat. Tapi melihat sikapmu ini, aku benar-benar muak, ingin muntah."

Haruna kini sudah menangis. Namun ia masih tak berani bersuara. Ia merasa begitu ia bersuara, ia yakin Tezuka akan menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

"Kau kulepaskan kali ini Haruna. Tapi bila kudengar kau mengatakan atau melakukan hal yang buruk lagi kepada Ryoma, berdoalah agar tuhan mau membukakan pintu maaf untukmu, karena aku sangat yakin aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Camkan itu."

Setelahnya, Tezuka pergi meninggalkan Haruna yang masih tak bisa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Tubuh Haruna masih bergetar hebat dan lambat laun, ia pun jatuh terduduk. Tangisnya pecah dilorong yang sudah sepi itu dan satu-satunya orang yang ia harapkan akan menghiburnya, kini sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p>Mungkin memang benar ucapan Fuji mengenai 'ketenangan sebelum badai' pagi tadi. Semua bermula saat (masih di hari yang sama) latihan sore rutin dengan sekolah lain dan kebetulan hari ini giliran Rikkai ( saja semua anggota masih sama). Ryoma kembali bertanding dengan Yukimura sang child of God. Tapi tentu saja tidak seserius saat pertandingan Nasional. Pertandingan dihentikan ketika mereka sampai pada tie break. Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan santai. Cenderung sangat akrab kelihatannya.<p>

"Sejak kapan mereka dekat?" Tanya Tezuka pada Inui yang sedang berdiri disampingnya sambil mengambil data.

"Mereka menjadi lebih dekat setelah nasional. Aku rasa mereka berdua sering berhubungan melalui email."

"Hmm…"

Tezuka tak bicara lagi, perasaannya masih belum membaik setelah bertemu dengan Haruna. Dan kini, saat ia sedang ingin meringankan perasaan marahnya, dirinya justru melihat Ryoma dan Yukimura yang asyik mengobrol entah apa dan cenderung (terlalu) akrab dimatanya. Inui melihat kearah Tezuka dan Ryoma bergantian.

'_Kok perasaanku gak enak banget ya?_' batin Inui dengan gugupnya.

Fuji yang menyadari Tezuka (sedikit) cemburu melihat Ryoma akrab dengan orang lain, tersenyum makin lebar.

'_It will be fun._'

Ia tidak tahu bahwa badmood nya Tezuka bukan hanya tentang ini, tapi tanpa mengetahui hal itu, Fuji pun menghampiri Ryoma dan Yukimura.

"Lagi asyik ngobrolin apa sih?" tanyanya riang.

"Ah tidak. Kami hanya membicarakan pertandingan tadi. Dibanding kemarin, servenya Echizen makin cepat saja."

"Kau sendiri, sejak kapan bisa membalas dengan posisi seperti tadi. Hati-hati sakit lagi." Ryoma bicara dengan nada menyindir, tapi Yukimura tahu, itu cara Ryoma bercanda.

"Jangan nangis kalau kalah di pertandingan berikutnya ya."

"As if." Ryoma menyeringai sombong dan membuat Yukimura menjitak gemas kepala Ryoma.

"He, jadi kalian sering bertanding BERDUA saja ya?" ucap Fuji dengan KENCANGNYA, bermaksud agar seseorang mendengar ini.

Ryoma dan Yukimura kaget dan memandangnya heran. Semua juga menoleh ke arah Fuji.

Inui segera menyadari tujuan Fuji. Ia menoleh ke arah sang kapten, seketika tubuhnya merinding dan keringat dingin.

"A-anu Tezuka..."

"Diam Inui."

Inui menciut.

Fuji yang menyadari perubahan Tezuka, semakin girang saja. Tak sadar dirinya sudah masuk kekandang singa.

"Nee, Fuji-senpai, kau gak perlu berteriak seperti tadi."

"Kau aneh Fuji." Yukimura tertawa kecil. Ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang kini tengah membeku ditempat mereka masing-masing. Yukimura makin heran saja. Ia sempat bertatapan bingung dengan Ryoma sebelum akhirnya mata Yukimura menatap satu sosok dengan wajah tegang dan aura hitam menyelubungi diri orang tersebut, tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

'_Jangan bilang kalau…. masa sih?Tapi jika benar… ufufufufu, ini akan menyenangkan, fuji aku ikut permainanmu._' Yukimura tersenyum semakin lebar. Sama seperti Fuji, ia senang dengan sesuatu yang menyerempet bahaya, namun sayang, kali ini seharusnya dia menjauh.

"Iya dong. Seru ya kan Ryo~chan? Berdua aja, sepi lagi."

Ryoma makin gak ngerti sama dua orang lawan bicaranya ini. Ryoma hanya mengangguk mengiyakan karena memang, Ryoma pernah bertanding dengan Yukimura dan saat itu sepi, sama sekali gak ada gangguan. Tapi walau begitu, mereka gak benar-benar cuma berdua. Ada Akaya dan Sanada juga pada saat itu. Bahkan tak lama datang Atobe yang memang ada janji dengan Yukimura disana.

"Yukimura-senpai, saat itu kan..." belum sempat Ryoma selesai bicara, Yukimura tiba-tiba merangkul Ryoma. Ryoma hanya bengong bagai orang bego, sedangkan Fuji, dia justru malah ikut-ikutan merangkul Ryoma.

"Kamu enak dipeluk ya, pantas Eiji suka sekali memelukmu kuat-kuat."

"Benar-benar." Yukimura menyetujui ucapan Fuji.

Semua yang ada disana masih membeku karena perubahan suhu udara yang mendadak, dan merinding karena merasa ada sesuatu yang jahat didekat mereka. Mereka menoleh kanan-kiri hanya untuk melihat Inui yang berusaha menjauh dari kaptennya sendiri.

"Mereka ngapain sih? Aku tahu sih Echizen itu kecil dan jujur, dia menggemaskan, tapi setahuku Yukimura bukan orang yang senang main peluk... Dan lagi…. Ini perasaan apa sih? Aku keringat dingin." komentar Marui disetujui oleh anggota yang lain.

"Yukimura…. Dia pasti ada maksud tertentu dan tak menyadari sudah memasuki zona berbahaya…" Sanada merinding dan berdoa pada tuhan manapun agar Yukimura sadar ia tengah bermain api.

Kai, yang baru datang dengan alasan ada tugas dari kepala sekolah, melihat Ryoma yang dipeluk Fuji dan Yukimura. Dia bengong sebentar sebelum berkomentar yang membuat Inui dan beberapa anggota lain yang sedang berdiri agak dekat dengan kapten Seigaku, mencari bunker untuk berlindung.

"Lho? Jadi Echizen dan Tezuka sudah putus? Dan sekarang mereka berdua yang memperebutkan Echizen? Enaknya jadi pemuda populer…"

Tezuka sudah sejak tadi menahan diri karena dia tahu, ini hanya pancingan dari Fuji untuk membuatnya kesal. Tapi kenapa Yukimura juga ikutan? Kepalanya terasa berdenyut semakin keras apalagi ditambah ia masih bad mood, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar komentar dari sang pelatih maka ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"Cukup sudah..." desisnya.

"Eh apa?" Tanya Kai tanpa merasakan aura membunuh dari orang disampingnya. Ia tak mendapat jawaban karena Tezuka sudah berjalan cepat kearah Fuji dan Yukimura yang masih memeluk Ryoma.

Semua menelan ludah melihat sang kapten, sedangkan anggota Rikkai, mereka bingung kenapa Tezuka segitu marahnya.

Fuji melihat Tezuka mendekat kearah mereka dan dengan senyum khasnya bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ara Tezuka, ada apa? Kau terlihat menyeramkan."

Tanpa menjawab Fuji, Tezuka menarik Ryoma dari pelukan dua orang yang sama-sama berpikiran sadis. Tak hanya menariknya saja, Tezuka bahkan sampai mengangkat Ryoma kepundaknya sedangkan Ryoma yang masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitar, hanya pasrah diperlakukan begitu.

"Jangan, Kutegaskan sekali lagi, JANGAN sentuh KEKASIHKU!" teriaknya. Bagi yang sudah tahu hubungan Tezuka dan Ryoma, mereka hanya merasa SANGAT takut karena kapten mereka marah, tapi bagai Rikkai, semua SANGAT terkejut mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Tentu saja.

"Kalian semua, JALAN JONGKOK MENGELILINGI SEKOLAH 10X!"

"Semua? Tezuka?" Tanya Yukimura agak sedikit ragu. Jujur ia takut melihat Tezuka seperti ini. Ia hanya mengira Tezuka hanya akan sedikit marah. Sanada geleng-geleng kepala, apinya sudah terlalu besar untuk dipadamkan sekarang…

Tezuka balik menatap Yukimura, dan sungguh perasaan Yukimura saat ini adalah : bila Yukimura adalah kami no ko, anak dewa, maka Tezuka adalah sang dewa itu sendiri. Dewa kematian tepatnya.

"Benar Yukimura. Semua. Bahkan ANDA juga Kai-sensei." Jawab Tezuka masih sambil membawa Ryoma. Tanpa menoleh kearah yang lain, tezuka pergi.

Sayang Kai-sensei tidak memperhatikan larangan dari murid-muridnya. Kai menyusul Tezuka berharap ia tidak perlu menjalani hukumannya.

"A-anu Tezuka-kun, aku kan baru datang, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, dan lagi, bila 'semua' itu, a-anu itu... Echizen-kun juga termasuk bu...kan…" suara Kai semakin mengecil berhadapan dengan Tezuka yang masih menatap sadis. Semua yang melihat Kai-sensei mencoba membujuk Tezuka, memukul dahi mereka bahkan ada yang menangis pasrah. Masa membujuknya begitu siiih…

"Err.. Mitsu, turunkan aku. Dan lagi, kau kenapa? Kau berlebihan tahu. Mereka gak salah apa-apa kok. Fuji-senpai dan Yukimura-senpai memang seperti itu kan sifatnya." Ryoma yang pikiran sehatnya sudah kembali, bicara dengan nada datar dan terkesan bosan. Namun bagi semua yang ada disana, itu bagaikan nyanyian surgawi yang akan menyelamatkan mereka.

Tezuka menghela napas dan setelah menurunkan Ryoma, ia menghadap kearah semua yang memandang dirinya dengan wajah penuh harap. Bahkan Niou dan Marui sudah mempersiapkan sesajen untuk Tezuka.

"Kenapa kalian semua masih disana, tidak dengar apa yang harus kalian lakukan? Dan Anda juga Kai-sensei, tadi anda bicara apa ya?" Tanya Tezuka dengan nada ceria yang SANGAT JELAS dibuat-buat. Kai bergidik sedangkan yang lain sudah kabur. Tezuka sudah akan bicara lagi, namun Kai sudah kabur duluan.

Tezuka mengangguk puas, sedangkan Ryoma hanya menatap prihatin.

* * *

><p>-Setelah latihan selesai, lokasi di ruang klub-<p>

"Fuji, kenapa kau tak bilang Tezuka bisa sesadis itu?" Tanya Yukimura yang tengah memijit-mijit kakinya yang sakit. Semua anggota baik Seigaku atau Rikkai terkapar tak berdaya diruang ganti.

"Aku juga baru tahu. Kupikir ia tak akan semarah itu."

"Tapi aku lebih tak menyangka, Tezuka berpacaran dengan Echizen?" Sanada berkomentar pelan sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Aku rasa ini yang namanya membangunkan singa tidur ya?" komentar Momo kelelahan.

"Singa? Dia itu iblis!" rengek Akaya dan Eiji berbarengan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti terbuka, semua sudah panik ketar-ketir ketakutan kali saja yang datang adalah Tezuka dan ternyata mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi ternyata…

"Lho? Kalian semua kenapa?" Tanya Haruya yang berniat menjemput Fuji dan Eiji karena mereka sudah berencana pulang bersama. dia kebingungan melihat semua terkapar tak berdaya. dipojokan sana itu Kai-sensei kah? dari bajunya sih sepertinya iya... Haruya tak yakin karena sosok itu bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun. ia sanksi apakah itu beneran manusia ataukah hanya sebuah boneka.

Semua kembali tepar tak bertenaga setelah lega yang datang ternyata bukan Tezuka melainkan Haruya.

"He-hei, kalian kenapa?" Gantian Haruya yang panik melihat teman-temannya dalam kondisi yang memperihatinkan.

"Kami habis dihukum oleh kapten iblis seigaku." Jawab Niou yang masih terlentang tak berdaya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Haruya menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Aaa... Siapa diantara kalian yang berani membuat Tezuka marah? Andai kalian tahu, sebelum latihan tadi, Tezuka bertemu Haruna dan melabraknya saat itu juga… aku dengar gosipnya sebagian tapi kurasa… mood nya Tezuka benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan tadi pagi."

"PANTAS SAJAAA!" teriak semua anggota tenis seigaku, sedangkan Rikkai masih tak mengerti siapa itu Haruna dan apa hubungannya dengan mood Tezuka.

"Nanti kalian akan kuceritakan…" ucap Fuji lemah.

-dikamar apartemen Tezuka-

"Nngh.. Mitsu, he-hei… Anghh... dengarkan aku… Mmm… dulu…Ah" Ryoma berusaha bicara disela sesi make out mereka.

"Apa?" Tezuka menjawab tak suka namun tetap menghentikan 'kegiatannya'. Ryoma menghela napas dan menjitak pelan kepala Tezuka.

"Sudah kubilang kau berlebihan."

"Kau tak suka? Kau lebih senang dipeluk Yukimura?"

"Bukan itu, ya ampun kau kenapa jadi emosian begini… masalahnya, Kai-sensei bahkan sampai kena. Lagipula, kau biasanya juga gak seperti ini. Kau harusnya tahu semua Cuma akal-akalan Fuji-senpai." Ryoma protes, tapi Tezuka justru malah tersenyum kecil melihat wajah marah Ryoma yang menurutnya sangat imut.

Tezuka sudah akan bilang alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia sampai tak bisa menahan diri, namun ia urungkan. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua dan Tezuka tidak mau menyebut nama itu disaat seperti ini. apalagi hanya tinggal satu jam setengah sebelum jam malam Ryoma, karenanya, ia ingin 'kegiatannya' tidak tertunda lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Sudah sejak lama aku ingin melakukan itu ke Kai-sensei. Dan lagi… bukankah menyenangkan melihat Yukimura dan bahkan Sanada menjalani hukuman?" ujar Tezuka dengan nada jahil dan mendapat pandangan kosong dari Ryoma.

"Ya ampun Mitsu, kau itu-mmph!"

Belum sempat Ryoma protes lebih jauh, Tezuka sudah kembali menyerang bibir Ryoma tanpa ampun, tangannya pun sibuk menjelajah tubuh Ryoma. Jika sudah seperti ini, Ryoma bahkan sudah gak sanggup berpikir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tujuh tahun kemudian, at a little church somewhere in London…<strong>_

Dua orang pria berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan saling berpegangan. Di dekat mereka berdiri seorang pastur memegang sebuah alkitab. Pastur tersebut mengucapkan kalimat yang seperti doa dan sebuah kalimat sumpah yang memang merupakan bagian dari upacara yang kini tengah berlangsung. Upacara pernikahan.

*"Echizen Ryoma, will you take Tezuka Kunimitsu to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Tanya pastor tersebut.

"I do." Ryoma menjawab dengan tenang dan pasti.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, will you take Echizen Ryoma to be your lawfully wedded husband?" sang pastur mengulang perkataannya dan kini ditujukan ke Tezuka.

"I do." Tezuka pun menjawab dengan tenang dan tegas.

"You may kiss your spouse."*

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Tezuka mencium Ryoma untuk menutup sumpah mereka. Setelah berpacaran hampir 10 tahun, Tezuka memutuskan membawa hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. Di musim semi, Ia melamar Ryoma di hadapan orang tua mereka yang memang saat itu sedang ada jamuan makan malam di kediaman Echizen. Dan pada awal musim panas, pesta pernikahan pun dilangsungkan… di London.

Tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah terdengar begitu Tezuka mencium Ryoma. semua datang dan menyaksikan momen membahagiakan ini. Keluarga Tezuka dan Echizen, mantan regular seigaku, bahkan dari sekolah rival yang mengetahui hubungan Tezuka dan Ryoma setelah mereka berdua mengumumkannya secara resmi pun datang seperti misalnya mantan regular dari rikkai, hyotei bahkan fudomine. Tak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa dua pillar seigaku akan mengucap sumpah sehidup semati dimasa depan.

Namun kini, semua itu benar-benar terjadi.

Fuji dan Aria, dengan sukarela mengabadikan momen penting ini. Fuji dengan kamera kesayangan miliknya dan Aria dengan Nikon andalannya. Tak ada momen yang terlewatkan oleh mereka. Saat-saat Tezuka dan Ryoma baru memasuki gereja, saat-saat mereka berdua bertukar cincin dan tentu momen paling sakral, pengucapan sumpah yang diakhiri dengan ciuman penanda ikatan mereka yang baru. Semua terekam dan terpotret oleh Aria dan Fuji.

Tezuka menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Ryoma dengan penuh kasih dan bahagia. Ryoma tersenyum begitu tulus. Bukan seringai arogan seperti yang biasa Ia keluarkan. Senyum yang memang ditujukan hanya untuk satu orang. Suaminya kini.

Upacara selesai dan pasangan baru menikah ini menemui keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Semua memberi ucapan selamat yang tidak ada habisnya.

Nanjiroh seperti biasanya menggoda Ryoma yang kini menjadi 'istri' Tezuka. Ryoma hanya membalasnya dengan menginjak kaki sang ayah kencang-kencang. Rinko dan Ayana tertawa melihat kelakuan ayah-anak yang tidak berubah bahkan walau saat ini adalah pernikahan sang anak.

Tezuka memeluk Ryoma dari belakang, membuat Ryoma tersenyum dan melupakan ledekan ayahnya. Kuniharu menyalami Ryoma dan mengatakan selamat datang di keluarga Tezuka.

Ryoma dan Tezuka tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Pernikahan yang sudah lama dinantikan dan bahkan direstui oleh keluarga masing-masing.

Fuji dan Aria masih terus sibuk merekam setiap kejadian.

"Ryoma, Tezuka-senpai, hadap sini." Panggil Aria. Dan begitu mereka menoleh, cahaya blitz sempat menyilaukan mata pasangan pengantin baru ini.

"Aria-san." Protes Tezuka yang tidak suka difoto mendadak. Aria tertawa sambil berlari pergi berlindung dibalik sang kakak. Tezuka hanya tersenyum membiarkan. toh hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi dia dan Ryoma, jadi, ia membiarkan saja Aria atau Fuji melakukan apapun yang mereka ingin.

"Omedetou ne Tezuka, Echizen." Mantan kapten fudomine, Tachibana, menghampiri mereka beserta dengan yang lainnya. Dirinya masih tak terlalu bisa percaya bahwa rivalnya, Tezuka, menikahi seorang Echizen Ryoma. Selain karena Ryoma itu laki-laki juga karena ia tak bisa membayangkan bisa bersanding dengan orang yang bisa benar-benar sombong dan sangat menyebalkan.

"Doumo." Balas Ryoma dan Tezuka singkat seperti biasanya.

"Ck, ck, ck. Seharusnya kalian menerima tawaranku, gereja roma, vatikan. Dengan kekayaanku bisa saja kusewa untuk moment ini. Kenapa harus digereja kecil ini?" Atobe, mantan kapten hyoutei, mulai mengumbar kekayaannya yang justru terkesan seperti kebohongan. Ryoma sudah hampir mengeluarkan celaannya, namun keburu ditahan Tezuka. Tidak ingin upacara pernikahan ini diwarnai dengan kata-kata yang _sangat warna-warni_.

"Nya Ochibi sudah menikah. Tezuka pastikan dirimu akan membuat Ochibi bahagia. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila membuat Ochibi sedih."

"Tentu." Jawab Tezuka dengan tegas. Tangannya kini menggenggam erat tangan partner of life nya.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan membuatku kecewa kan Mitsu?" tanya Ryoma. matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan dan terlihat sangat berseri-seri.

Tak kuasa melihat suaminya yang begitu cantik, Tezuka menunduk dan mencium lembut bibir Ryoma.

* * *

><p>Acara berpindah di sebuah gedung serba guna di hotel mewah yang disewa keluarga Echizen dan Tezuka. Diperuntukkan khusus untuk special moment putra-putra mereka.<p>

Acara saat ini adalah dimana pasangan pengantin harus memimpin pesta dansa setelah makan malam. Awalnya Ryoma gak mau, tapi karena paksaan dari dua orang ibu, Rinko dan Ayana, Ryoma pun mengalah.

Musik mulai mengalun, denting piano Haruya membuat suasana sangat romantis dan lagu you are still the one dinyanyikan dengan penuh perasaan oleh Aria.

(When I first saw you, I saw love.

And the first time you touched me, I felt love.

And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Tezuka dan Ryoma berdansa dengan anggun membuat semua terpesona. Setelah beberapa saat, Rinko dan Nanjiroh turun ke lantai dansa dan begitu pula Ayana dan kuniharu.

Semua bertepuk tangan. Rinko mengusap air matanya yang mengalir karena rasa terharu juga bahagia dan yang Ia tahu berikutnya Nanjiroh sudah memeluk dan mencium bibirnya penuh cinta. Ayana juga menangis dipelukan sang suami, terharu dan bahagia melihat putranya kini sudah menikah dengan orang pilihannya. Kuniharu mengecup lembut kepala sang istri yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik dari istrinya.

hari ini dipikiran masing-masing orang tua, mereka tak menyesal membiarkan putra-putra mereka bersatu.

Ain't nothin' better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Ryoga yang dulu menentang keputusan Ryoma, tersenyum bahagia melihat adiknya yang begitu bahagia dipelukan suaminya. Ia tidak lagi menentang, karena Ia tahu, adik kecilnya itu benar-benar mencintai laki-laki tersebut dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ibunya sendiri sudah lebih dulu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ryoma tidak akan bisa bahagia bila bukan dengan Tezuka.

Ryoga melihat Ryoma menatap ke arah dirinya, dan tak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih senang saat melihat Ryoma tersenyum ke arahnya seolah mengucapkan terima kasih. Ryoga mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tertawa.

Ryoma bukanlah orang yang benar-benar mudah terharu, tapi saat melihat kakaknya mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda bahwa Ia menerima dan tidak marah walau Ryoma memutuskan tetap bersama laki-laki pilihannya, Ia sudah akan menangis.

Ryoma melihat ke arah suaminya yang ternyata menyaksikan interaksi tanpa kata antara Echizen bersaudara tersebut. Mereka saling menatap penuh kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Kunimitsu."

"Aku juga dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

I'm so glad we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby

(Shania Twain- you are still the one)

O.W.A.R.I XDDD

* * *

><p>WAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! OWARI.. YEAHH XDD<p>

inilah akhirnya, seperti judulnya, everything happily ever after... kecuali Haruna mungkin... tapi ya sudahlah. Btw, siapa yang mau sama Haruna. kasian tuh sendirian XDD

Dialog yang ada tanda * diawal dan diakhir adalah adegan yang aku ambil dari FF lain judulnya "almost like a wedding". kenapa? karena saya sama sekali gak bisa bikin ijab qabul pake bahasa inggris DX

nah gimana gimana? aneh kah? jelekkkah? baguskah? bagaimana pendapaat kalian?

beri review yaa and see you next time XDD

With Love

Misa


End file.
